The Final Enemy Is Within
by Melinda Sandy Halliwell
Summary: The girls are all grown up, but there is one more enemy that they must face before bringing about Crystal Tokyo. Primarily focused on Ami/Zoisite, but all the Senshi and Shitennou will be included. Rating may change.
1. Something's Missing

AN: I'm new to this. I've read a lot, but this is my first attempt at Sailor Moon fanfiction.

Out of respect for Japanese culture and my own lack of knowledge of it, I'm not going to worry about adhering to it, not out of disregard but out of respect and a desire to not clumsily disrespect other people's culture.

* * *

The young pediatrician sat at her usual lunch table, running a hand through her short hair and letting out a sigh. Most of the time, the young woman enjoyed her job. She found working with children to be rewarding. And she absolutely loved making a little one feel better. However, there were always one or two cases in which no medicine could make a child feel better, and nothing she could do to change the inevitable.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, but Ami knew better than to ask Usagi to use the Ginzuishou to heal a dying child, no matter how much it tore at her own heart not to do so. The price to Usagi would be too great, and future Queen could not save everyone.

That knowledge did not make Ami feel any better. The little girl had looked at her with such trust in those big brown eyes, just knowing that the nice doctor could make her all better. She had managed to maintain her composure when she gave the test results to the little one's parents. And even now, she refused to allow herself to cry. That she would allow when she got home tonight, in the privacy of her own apartment, with no one around to see.

"You don't hide the pain as well as you think you do."

Ami blinked. "Zack, I didn't see you."

"I noticed." The almost pretty doctor sat down across from Ami. "I won't ask for you to break confidence, but you know that you can talk to me."

"I love working with children, but I sometimes wonder if I should not have become a GP instead. She's three, Zack. She should have a full life ahead of her. And I'm powerless to make that the case."

Zack just nodded and reached over to hold his friend's hand, sitting with her in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry, Ames. I know its not much, but lunch is on me today. And, I think I'm going to require you to get a desert."

That brought a small smile to the young woman's lips. "Thanks, Zack."

* * *

Zack walked Ami back to her office after lunch. He knew that the brave face would come back on so that she could tend to the rest of her patients. He also suspected that the delicate looking woman would have a good cry when she was alone. For the life of him, Zack could not figure out why she refused to let him in all the way. But he was determined.

"What are your plans for this evening?" He knew better than to ask her out on a date, but he did not want her to be alone too long tonight.

"Um… the girls are getting together tonight."

Zack smiled at that. "Good. You don't need to be too alone tonight, Ami."

She smiled slightly, "Thanks."

* * *

Ami sighed as she went into her office. She smiled at her receptionist, mask of composure fully back in place. Sliding her coat back on, she moved to the patient rooms, grabbing the folder of her next appointment, and wishing to herself that she could get past the nagging feeling she always had around Zack and let herself be attracted to him. She wanted to accept his advances, but there was something she couldn't quite explain, something was missing.


	2. I Wish

"Ami?"

She blinked hearing her name called and looked for the source of the voice. She looked up to see the green eyes of Makoto looking at her intensely. "Mmm?"

"Ami, I know you don't usually enjoy fashion, but um… you usually pay attention to details for the wedding."

Ami blinked and became more aware of her surroundings. They were at the Rei's shrine, where she had become the Priestess, and, not surprisingly, the other three girls were arguing.

"Rei! I am the Bride. That means I get to have final say over the dresses you all wear!"

Ami sighed. Makoto tended to be rather easy going when it came to these aspects of the wedding (though a debate with Usagi over the food could be just as heated), and Ami was not overly concerned with what she wore. Content that she'd be "pretty" beside her gorgeous friends. Rei on the other hand could be quite stubborn, and Mina, well, Mina felt like she should make all the fashion choices. Understandable since the pop-idol had become a designer in her own right.

"Usagi, please, you said I could design the dresses. Though of course you get rejection power."

Ami half heard herself say, "Veto power," and saw Makoto's smirk.

"But Mina, if Rei wears that, no one will notice me!"

Ami grinned. Usagi had shed almost all of the traces of selfishness she'd had as a teenager, but sometimes in the preparations for her wedding, a bit of that old Usagi tended to show up. The Senshi of Ice thought that was appropriate, since it was her day.

Ami smiled to Mako and then moved over to her friends, to look at the design. "Wow, Mina, that is gorgeous. But since I've seen your design for Usagi's dress, I happen to know that she has nothing to worry about."

Usagi blinked, "Really?"

Rei let out a frustrated sigh, "Why do you believe Ami when she tells you that but not me?"

Mako spoke up just then, "Because she doesn't have a history of fighting with Ami, Rei."

"You know I still love you, Rei!"

The priestess grinned at her princess hugged her, "I know, Usagi."

Ami grinned a bit, it was much easier to play peacemaker now that they were all adults with careers than it had been when they were students.

"So, Ami, you've been withdrawn all evening. What's wrong?"

Ami blinked and looked at Usagi. It amazed her how quickly the elementary school teacher could change subjects. "Just had a bad day at work. Had… had to…"

Rei was up and beside Ami in a moment, "How old?" Her friends all knew what a bad day at work meant – either she'd lost a child, or she had to tell parents that they were going to lose their child.

"Three. She was three." She thought she had cried all her tears before coming, but she felt the a tear slip down her cheek about the same time she felt four sets of arm enveloping her in love.

After a moment, she wiped her eyes and smiled, "Thanks, guys. It never seems to get any better. I half wish I'd gone into another field."

Usagi shook her head, "Nope, cause you have to be Small Lady's doctor."

Ami smiled, "I will be."

* * *

Ami always felt better after being with the girls. Somehow she wondered how she fit in with them, but they never made her feel like anything other than one of them.

"Ames! Wait up!"

Ami stopped and turned to see Makoto running to catch up. "We're going the same way. Thought I'd walk with you."

"Sure." Ami smiled to Makoto. For a moment the two women walked in silence and then Ami surprised herself by asking something that she'd been thinking about for a while. "Makoto? Do you… I mean…" She sighed and started over. For a smart woman, she still found it difficult to talk about some things, "There's this guy. His office is in the same building as mine. I like him, and I know he likes me. But I can't bring myself to go out with him. There's just something missing. Does that make sense?"

Makoto nodded, "Mm-hmm. It does. I feel the same way every time I go out with Neil. I feel like it should be right, but its just not. Not completely."

Ami sighed, "I think I wanted you to tell me that I was just being shy."

Makoto smiled sympathetically, "Ami, does this guy remind you of Zoisite."

Ami closed her eyes and nodded. "I wish I didn't remember, Makoto. Its not fair. I should be able to go on with my life. To find a guy, but I cannot because of his shadow."

"I don't. I'm glad I remember. But I know what you're saying."

"Sometimes I wish we could bring them back." Makoto blinked at such a sentiment coming from the quiet and sensitive Ami, from the logical one. "I wish I could understand why he betrayed us… me. I wish he could hold me."

Makoto gently gathered the smaller woman into her arms. "I'm sorry, Ames."


	3. The First Awakening

AN: I realize that this is, in some ways, like many other stories of its kind at this point. I hope that you'll stick with it though. Hopefully, it'll be worth it.

* * *

Mamoru woke with a start. He had heard a noise that had brought him out of his sound sleep. He looked around his bedroom as he sat up, trying to locate the source of the sound.

"Mamoru? Is everything ok?"

He smiled over to the still mostly sleeping form of future wife. "I think so, Usako. I thought I heard something. Like… a sharp cracking sound."

Usagi opened her eyes fully, "Thunder?"

Mamoru chuckled softly. She was not as scared of storms as she once was, but Usagi would never enjoy storms.

"I don't think so. It sounded like… something breaking…"

Usagi grinned, "Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

This time, Mamoru laughed out loud, "Dear one, you've not been clumsy for a long time now." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm."

Mamoru started to lay down when he suddenly got worried. "I wonder." He got out of bed and moved over to his desk. Turning on the desk lamp, he groaned at what he saw.

"Mamoru?" Usagi's voice was concerned, and she came over to stand with him, trying to see what was the cause for the groan. When she saw it, she hugged him, "Mamoru. I'm sorry."

Lying on the desk were three whole stones, and one broken in half. "Zoisite…"

* * *

In an apartment across town, another young doctor awoke with a start. His hand came up to touch his face, smiling to feel flesh under his finger tips.

"Wait, of course I'd feel flesh." He shrugged and decided to get up to make himself a cup of tea. He passed a mirror and blinked as he looked in it, for a moment not seeing himself. He shook his head, feeling odd, and decided that instead of a cup of tea, he'd play for a bit to calm down whatever was going on.

He turned on the light in his living room and moved to sit at the baby grand. His fingers wondered idly over the keys, before he began to play, to lose himself in the music.

He had not expected to lose himself in memories too.

When he finished, there were tears running down his cheeks, and he felt like his heart was breaking in two. How could he face her tomorrow? Or ever?

"Ami. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Rei had woken feeling as if something was not right. It was a feeling she knew well. And one she had not felt in a long time.

She knew better than to ignore the feeling. Getting up, she pulled on a robe and moved to the Sacred Fire. Perhaps she would find answers there.

She watched the flames for a while, concentrating, feeling herself connected to them. She found herself immersed in them, felt as if she was in them, though the fire did not hurt her skin. She saw faces she did not expect to ever see again. Saw them each behind herself, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. She started to scream, until she realized that all of them were facing a common enemy. An enemy standing between them and Crystal Tokyo. An enemy standing over the broken bodies of Usagi and Mamoru.

Her eyes snapped open, and her jaw set in determination. Whatever this new threat was, they'd defeat it.

"Rei?"

The priestess looked over to the little black cat who had stayed at the Shrine rather than invading on Mamoru and Usagi. "Luna. Looks like the Senshi are back on duty. But we can let the others have a full night of sleep before we tell them."

The cat nodded, "We'll call them in the morning. Get some sleep Rei."

"You too, Luna." She smiled and then moved back to her own bed, more disturbed by the appearance of the men than by the warning of a new enemy. The enemy, they could and would defeat. The men? They were an enigma.


	4. An External Threat

AN: Time for a taste of adventure!

Also, I think I solved the issue of the first sentence being repeated.

* * *

The girls had decided that lunch time was the best time for everyone to meet. It did not work very well for Makoto, since lunch tended to be a busy time at the bakery, but one of her employees could run the counter, and she made extras of the popular items so that they would hopefully not run out while she was at the meeting.

When Makoto reached the shrine, she noticed that everyone but Ami was already there. She also knew that there was little chance that Rei would talk about whatever the reason for a Senshi meeting was before everyone was there.

Usagi on the other hand…

"Makoto! Isn't it exciting! Its been so long since we've actually gotten to be the Senshi."

Makoto chuckled. She knew that they're excitable future queen would likely change her mind once an enemy was mentioned, but seeing that the other woman was actually excited about this, made Makoto feel better.

"Meatball head! Having to fight an enemy is not a good thing! Some of us have enjoyed the quiet and being able to have lives, normal lives."

Mamoru chuckled, earning a glare from his fiancé. "Sorry, Usako. Its just been a long time since I've heard Rei call you that."

Rei grinned smugly.

Usagi scrunched her nose out at Rei, and then after a moment, decided to stick her tongue out at her just for the fun of it.

"I feel like I just entered the past." There was a soft note of laughter in Ami's voice as she entered the shrine.

"Ami! Good. You're here now we can start." The black cat took her position in Usagi's lap, who obliged by petting the guardian.

Minako, who had been quiet until now, working on sketches she had brought with her to the meeting, realized that the room had fallen silent and that everyone was looking at her expectantly. "Oh. Um. Rei, you called the meeting. What was it that you needed to share with everyone."

Rei took a deep breath and sat down. "I saw something in the fire last night. I woke up feeling that something was off, and I went to check the flames." She paused for a moment and then looked to her friends, "The most important part was that we were facing an enemy. I think it may be our last major enemy before Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi sat up straight and reached over to grab Mamoru's hand. "Are you sure?! Crystal Tokyo?" Her eyes sparkled, and Mamoru's expression was similar to that of Usagi's.

"Not if this enemy can prevent it, Usagi. It was standing between us and Crystal Tokyo. And you two were…" Rei closed her eyes to gather herself for a moment, "were dead at its feet."

"But… but… if we die… there won't be a…"

Mamoru gently reached over and pulled Usagi into his lap. "Shhh. We won't die. There will be a Small Lady."

Usagi nodded and held to him, careful not to squash Luna who was trying to offer what comfort she could without being too cat-like.

"It was a warning. I don't think that the vision was meant to show the future, only what could happen. And we won't let it, Usgai." Rei smiled at her friend.

Mina nodded, "I agree. We'll stop it. Though we'll need to train. Its been a while, and we need to make sure that we're ready for whatever this enemy is going to throw at us." She offered a smile to Usgai as well, "Don't worry, Usagi. I promise. You and Mamoru will make it to Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi smiled as Mako and Ami added their nods of promise and reassurance.

Minako then turned back to Rei, "Could you tell anything about the enemy?"

Rei shook her head, "No… but there's something else you all need to know."

Minako gestured for her to go on. "We… we weren't facing the enemy alone. There were four men with us."

Usagi gasped, her eyes big, and Mamoru's arms tightened around her.

Ami looked slightly confused, "Four men? Allies?"

Rei closed her eyes, "I think so. They way they were standing behind us, they seemed to be with us rather than against us. Which would normally not be a problem. Allies should be a very good thing."

Minako nodded, "Especially with us out of practice."

Makoto's eyes narrowed, "Rei, what are you not telling us?"

Rei sighed. She wanted with all her might to not have to tell her best friends this. She knew how much her heart had hurt when she realized what it was that she had seen. She imagined theirs would be no different.

However, before she could tell them, she shivered.

"Rei?" Minako looked at her, knowing that sometimes when the psychically sensitive priestess reacted like that, that something was going on.

Rei held up a hand, closing her eyes to focus. "The park, near the bridge."

Makoto actually grinned, now feeling the same excitement that Usagi had demonstrated earlier. "Let's go!"

Immediately, the five girls transformed into their Super Senshi forms, while Mamoru became Tuxedo Kamen. Satisfied, the six ran quickly to the scene of the fight.

Any thrill the had felt the potential of another fight quickly faded when they saw the youma. The monster was like something out of a nightmare, not the nightmare of a child, but the developed nightmare of an adult. The youma strongly resembled a crazed human, but each body part seemed to have come from a different person, barely held together – or so it appeared.

The youma was throwing energy balls at the people in the park, most of whom were scrambling to get away, though a few lay unconscious from where an energy ball had found its mark.

Minako immediately stepped into her role as commander of the Senshi, flowery speeches long outgrown by all of the fighters. "Mercury, get the specs on that thing! Jupiter, provide her cover."

"Moon, hang back for now. Tuxedo, protect Moon." The leader of the Senshi completely ignored the glare that she received from the two, but she would protect her future King and Queen. "Mars, we attack. NOW!"

Mercury already had her computer out, scanning the youma. With Jupiter standing over her protectively. The youma's attention was quickly taken by direct attacks.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

The youma snarled as the attacks hit, but did little damage. Quickly, the monster threw energy balls at the two, keeping them from being able to power up for another attack.

Seeing what was happening Jupiter, clenched her teeth.

"Go, I've almost got it." Mercury glanced up at the other woman who was barely resisting.

"Thanks! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The attack hit the youma who actually laughed.

Mercury grimaced, having realized just a moment too late to stop Makoto that electricity would only help the youma.

Jupiter cursed and rolled away from an energy ball directed at her. The youma was fast and was able to keep all three of them jumping.

Moon looked up at Tuxedo Kamen, "Don't we outrank Venus?"

The grin in answer was enough for her, and soon, roses were being flung at the youma. He had guessed from its reaction to Jupiter's attack that energy was not the way to go. The roses distracted the youma, who was obviously hurt but not seriously damaged by them.

"I got it!" Mercury called out, "Aim for the head. No energy attacks though!" She also knew that its biggest weakness was water – her element! Not something she wanted to clue the youma into.

"Thanks, Merk!" Moon winked at her before firing off, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The youma stumbled a moment, but was not defeated. The others, except for Jupiter redoubled their attacks while Mercury powered up for her own. The youma was now firing energy balls randomly, and Mercury, focused on her attack, did not see the one that was coming right to her.

She did feel the ground as she was knocked to it. "You need to pay attention when you're being attacked. I take it water is its weakness?"

She nodded, blinking, not seeing who was talking to her at first, "Then I'll keep the balls away from you. You finish it off."

Mercury nodded, focusing her attention back on the youma as she stood, barely noting her protector out of the corner of her eye. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Already weakened, the attack hit the energy youma full on. It screamed as it dissolved. Ami smiled.

"Good going, Mercury!" She heard the others catching their breaths, heard the pride in Venus' voice, and felt a flush of pride in her own cheeks.

However, the feeling of victory was quickly replaced when she heard, "That's my nymph." She turned to see her protector, to see him.


	5. Not So Easy

AN: Ok, enough for tonight - maybe. :) This has been burbling in my head for a while. Its good to start putting it down in writing. Probably a little less fighting for a bit from here. Some reflection and thought is coming up. Don't worry, the others will show up as well.

* * *

His smile was smug, but he also seemed proud. Not a selfish pride, but a pride in her. Her eyes narrowed as she examined him. His uniform was different. White with gold trim, the uniform that she remembered from the Silver Millennium. His hair was as she remembered it, beautiful and rich, but pulled back out of his way. He had sheathed his sword, but what she noticed more than anything were his eyes, those green eyes she had lost herself in so many times before.

"What are you doing here?!"

He sighed and his shoulders drooped. Zoisite knew that he should have expected such a reaction from her, but he had hoped. "Helping you. I came here to help you."

"The last time I saw you, you were not helping us. You were trying to kill us. Why should I believe that this time is any different?"

"Mercury, please." He stepped towards her, reaching a hand out to caress her. She stepped back away from him. He sighed, "You know in your heart that I would not hurt you. Not willingly!"

She shook her head, "And yet you did. More than once. So obviously, my heart is wrong."

He grimaced as if slapped, "Please. Mercury."

Rei sighed as she watched, moving towards Mercury slowly, to make sure she was all right. Not sure if the warning she had not had time to get out would have made this any easier on brain of the group. She mumbled to herself, "Why was she first?"

While the other girls ran to make sure Ami was right, Mamoru was stunned. He felt as if he could not move from where he stood. Zoisite! The stone breaking hadn't been him dying! A smile slowly spread over his features.

Makoto had been nearest, and she had not yet interrupted, but when she saw that Ami could take no more of this for now, she stepped between Mercury and Zoisite. Her voice was calm, but cold, "Thank you for helping us defeat the youma, Zoisite. Its time you go now."

Minako reached them about then, taking a stance beside Jupiter. She said nothing, but she was fully the commander of the Senshi, protecting one of her own, and, Zoisite reflected, almost as imposing as Kunzite.

However, the blond King did not back down. "When she tells me to go, then I'll go. For now."

Mercury made a sound that sounded somewhere between a strangled whimpered and a growl.

However, before she could tell him to go, Tuxedo Kamen had found his feet. He ran over to the King and hugged him as a long lost brother. "Zoisite! I thought we'd lost you!"

When Mamoru released him, the man was smiling and went to his knee. "Sire. I did not mean to scare you. I did not know what was happening myself at first."

Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes and gestured, "Stand. You know I don't like being bowed to. I've missed you. And the others will be glad to know you are well. And perhaps to look forward to this themselves."

A collection of gasps were heard behind him, though Rei's face was expressionless.

Tuxedo Kamen glanced behind him and frowned, then turned back to Zoisite. "It'll take time, my friend."

Zoisite nodded, "I know."

Usagi stepped up at that point, "Welcome back, Zoisite." She grinned to the young man and then looked to the others. "Why don't we go back to headquarters and transform. We need to talk."

She then turned to her fiancé and the newest soldier in their fight against the coming evil, "And why don't you guys go talk somewhere. Do the male bonding thing or something." She grinned at them for a moment and then gestured to other Senshi.

Jupiter and Venus were glaring as they followed her, Mars was frowning, and Mercury was chewing on her lip. None of them would transform until they were away from the recovering civilians and, more importantly, the newly resurrected Shitennou.

The men quickly found a safe place and transformed.

Mamoru blinked, "Zack?! Oh… this is not going to be good."

"Tell me about it." The younger man sighed. "Should we go back to your apartment, or somewhere else?"

Mamoru shook his head, "My apartment. We need to let the others know. They were concerned about you."

Zack grinned, "How could you tell? Little rock tears?"

Mamoru grinned in response as he smacked the back of Zack's head. "Dumb ass. No, I talked to them after I got Usagi to go back to bed."

Zack smiled, "Am I supposed to pretend that I don't know the identity of the princess and her protectors?"

Mamoru shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge later. For now, I have one of my brothers back." He grinned, "And I hope that means the rest will follow!"

The shrine was soon a place of screaming, chaotic, confusing. Voices raised over each other, and no one hearing anything that anyone else was saying.

"Enough!" Minako, having screamed out her own confusion and anger, had finally regained her senses enough to take control of the situation.

Three voices silenced. Usagi exuberant and excited. Rei embarrassed. Makoto furious. But in the corner, curled in on herself was the one who was most affected by the most recent development, Ami.

Makoto realized that in her anger she had actually forgotten that Ami might not be angry. Seeing the other, she moved to her, and hugged her.

"Rei, did you sense any negative energy from him? Any trace of the negaverse?" Minako was calm now. All business.

Rei shook her head, "No."

"There wouldn't be! They helped us defeat Beryl. They helped Mamoru." Usagi's voice was pleading, needing the girls to believe her.

Makoto spoke softly, conscious of Ami's pain, but not willing to let them, Zoisite or any of the others, off so easily, "So they betrayed Beryl. They seem to be really good at that."

"It wasn't like that, Mako!" Serena's voice was almost whining now. "They're loyal to Mamoru now. He has their stones. They advise him. They're good now!"

Rei frowned and nodded, "I think she's right."

Makoto and Minako turned to glare at the Senshi of Fire, while Usagi squealed and hugged Rei. "See!"

Rei sighed and pushed her future queen away, "I didn't get to finish telling you what I saw in the vision. The four men allied with us against the new enemy."

"NO!"

Rei nodded, "The Shitennou."

Ami swallowed, "They're really good then?"

Rei nodded, "Yeah. But." Her voice hardened, "That does not mean that we have to forgive them. It does not mean that we have to let them back into our lives. Mamoru can forgive them, fine. Usagi, you can forgive them. But the way they betrayed us is completely different. They betrayed love." Minako growled in agreement with Rei, "They killed us. We do not have to forgive that."

Usagi opened her mouth to argue, but Ami stood from Makoto's comforting arms. "She's right, Usagi. You are the most forgiving person I know, but that wrong was not done against you. It was against us. And each of us has to make that decision for ourselves."

Usagi sighed and nodded.

"I need to think." She smiled at the others, though it was weak. Her friends, her sisters. They helped each other through almost everything. They had even kept her sane during medical school. But in this, they could not help her. Not yet anyway. "I'll talk to you all later."


	6. Hope?

AN: A little more on some other perspectives and the beginnings of some revelations. I believe we're going to move away from the A/Z focus for the next chapter, cause well, its not fair if I pay so little attention to the others!

* * *

Ami wondered around, her thoughts running in circles. She remembered good times, remembered how it felt to be held by him, to wake up in his arms. More importantly, she remembered that he made her feel beautiful and confident, made her believe that her mind was as sexy as her body, and let her know that he loved her for something that went beyond looks or smarts, he loved her for who she was.

Unfortunately, all of the good memories led her back to a single question. One that she could not overcome no matter how much she tried. "Why?"

Her wanderings lead her to a fountain in the park. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through the water. She closed her eyes, trying to find peace in feel of the water, trying to get her thoughts to still long enough to be able to think clearly.

"_I see I wasn't the only one looking for an escape tonight."_

_Ami opened her eyes, smiling, her hand still trailing in the water of the fountain. "Not an escape, Lord Zoisite. I just needed a break."_

_He grinned, "I don't blame you, Princess. These state affairs can get rather stuffy."_

_Ami raised an eyebrow, "From what I saw, you seemed to be quite popular. You're gaggle must be beside themselves without you."_

_Zoisite rolled his eyes, "Mmm… they don't seem to be able to tell when they're not wanted."_

_She blinked at him, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."_

_The man shrugged, "Eh, they're entertaining. Annoying, but entertaining."_

_The Mercurian Princess blinked at him, "I see. Your reputation suggests that you are willing to put up with a lot of annoyance to be entertained."_

_He shook his head, "Reputations are rarely accurate, Princess. There is only one woman I'm interested in. A woman who is reputed to be completely uninterested in romance; some have even called her frigid. But I believe that her reputation, like mine, could not be further from the truth."_

_The blue haired woman blinked harder, blushed, and then looked into the water in which she'd been playing. "Why would you be interested in such a woman?"_

_The King of the Southern Kingdom of Earth smiled. "Because, as smart and as beautiful as she is, she has a gentle and a musical spirit that calls to me. Because I must confess that one evening, I happened upon this striking woman when she thought she was alone. She was cradling a harp, and the music she made with it emanated from her soul… and called to mine."_

Suddenly Ami felt a splash upon her arm and opened her eyes. A ball had landed in the fountain, and the water it had sprayed on her and pulled her from her reverie. She sighed softly, "I wonder if you could still hear my soul."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "None of that matters without the answer to one simple question though. Why, Zoisite? Why?"

* * *

Mamoru was chuckling as he let Zack into his apartment. "I seriously can't believe that its you. How could I have missed that the smart-ass Ob-Gyn was Zoisite?

Zack rolled his eyes, "Thank you for making me sound like a pervert."

The taller man laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we've known each other. Ok, maybe not close friends, but we've worked together. And I don't know that I ever even noticed the similarity."

Zack shrugged, "Well, you were pretty sure that I just existed inside a stone. So don't beat yourself up too much."

Mamoru grinned, "True. All right, I would love to do the whole male bonding thing. But first, I think we need to talk to the others."

The youngest of the Shitennou positively beamed as he followed Mamoru into his bedroom. He was going to enjoy this.

"Shitennou, arise. I need you."

At once the remaining stones glowed briefly, and then their spirits appeared. All together, the three placed their fists over their hearts and bowed. Only the white haired one spoke though, "Sire, you called for us."

Zack was unsuccessful in suppressing a laugh. He had come to realize that Mamoru really did hate all the pomp and circumstances, at least from his friends.

Mamoru, for his part, sighed. "I really wish you guys would finally get it that I don't need bows or titles. Straighten up, all of you."

"Of course, Sire."

"Kunzite, you are going to have to lighten up. Hopefully, the rest of your soul remembers how to have fun."

The three spirits turned to look at him, and Zack just grinned.

Nephrite was the first to speak, "Zoisite? We thought."

"I know." He glanced at the desk and shook his head, "And I can see why. By the way, its Zack in this life. And before you ask, no, I'm not sure who you are. Well, I mean, I know you, I just don't know who you'll find out that you are when it happens to you."

"Zoisite, Attention!"

Almost reflexively, Zoisite snapped to attention. This time it was Mamoru who rolled his eyes, as Kunzite continued barking orders, "Report!"

"Kunzite, that's enough. Zack, at ease. Though, I'm sure we'd all like to hear what you know."

Zack nodded, "I don't have all of it figured out yet, but I will tell you what I know." He took a deep breath, as Mamoru settled on his bed to listen, and gestured for Zack to sit in the desk chair.

"Last night I woke from my sleep suddenly, kind of disoriented. The first thing I did was to touch my face, and I was momentarily surprised to feel flesh."

Jadeite snorted a bit at that, "Not that you could move an arm or that you'd slept but that you had flesh."

"Jadeite…" Kunzite's voice was one of warning, but Zack grinned.

"I know, crazy huh? Anyway, I decided to get up to fix myself a cup of tea, just something to calm myself down and get back to sleep. I passed a mirror on my way, and I didn't recognize myself. For a moment, I saw Zoisite in the mirror, instead of Zack. More than anything, I was still disoriented. I decided to go to the piano and play some. When I finished, everything had come back. Everything."

"Hmm."

Mamoru blinked. Kunzite and Jadeite seemed to be looking at Zack with sympathy. However, the sound which Nephrite had made and the expression on his face was something completely different. "Neph? What is it?"

"It makes sense, that's all. It was actually Zoi's idea. I guess it worked."

* * *

Makoto sighed. After Ami had left, the rest had sat in silence for several minutes. Each of the girls were lost in her own thoughts. She wondered what she would do if Nephrite were back. She did not know if she could forgive him; she also did not know if she could continue to Neil if Nephrite was around. She shook her head and sighed again, "I don't know if I envy Ami or feel bad for her."

"I just don't understand why Ami was first. From my vision, I'd say that all four are going to come back. Usagi, was Zoisite's stone the only one that broke?"

Usagi nodded.

"Well, at least if Mamoru would tell us when the stones break, we'll be prepared to face them." Minako frowned. "Perhaps now that we all have warning, we won't be caught unawares."

Usagi grimaced, "Mina, they're not an enemy to fight. You don't need a strategy to figure out how to 'face them'."

Minako's response was a snort.

Rei shook her head, "What we need to figure out is what triggered Zoisite's return. The sooner we can accept them as allies… even ones we don't like… the sooner we can defeat this new enemy."

"I think I know what did it." Makoto's voice was hesitant, and she almost regretted the words when she saw the other three women turn to look at her: Usagi with hope in her eyes, Rei with curiosity and a sense of resignation, and Mina with determination. She sighed, "Ami wished for it."

"Ami? No way! That means in her heart she's ready to forgive him! OH! I bet that their love will be like what Mamoru and I have!!"

Rei grimaced, and Minako immediately denied what Usagi said, "No. There is no way she could ever fall in love with him again. Not after what he did to her. Mako, you must have been mistaking. Ami would never wish for Zoisite to be back."

"But she did. And…" Makoto's voice softened, "Maybe I can understand why. Look, we all have boyfriends. But Ami doesn't. And maybe its because of how she thinks about everything, but…" She shook her head, "Rei, do you ever look at Jay and…"

"And think that I'm settling? That even though I love him, he's not who I should be with?"

Makoto nodded, "And Mina when you're with Kevin, when he's holding you? You don't ever wish he was someone else?"

"Of course I do. And then I remember that that someone else ran his cold sword through my abdomen, and I get over it!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "You just get over it?"

Minako shook her head ever so slightly, "No. But I try to."

"Ami can't even bring herself to date, because of Zoisite. I can understand why she would wish for this. And I think you can too, Mina, if you just calm down and let yourself." She shrugged.

"Fine, but that still doesn't solve the question of what we do about them. Even if I were to wish that he was here, I could barely trust him enough to work with him, much less to forgive him and let him in again."

Makoto nodded, "I understand that too."

"So do I, but we're going to have to find a way to work with them." Rei's eyes flashed as she spoke, the weariness that had haunted her since her vision the previous evening finally fading. "But so help me, if he even tries to touch me, he will wish that he had remained a stone."


	7. Some Insights

AN: Almost everyone's perspective except for Ami's. I know, I left the guardians out. They'll probably show up in the next one.

Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers. You've all been very encouraging.

Mephibosheth, thanks for the correction. I'll try to go back and grab it. Pesky verb just slipping away. ;-) And I have plans for them. You'll just have to wait and see.

Film Maker: All shall be revealed in time! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

SailorAshes: I hope some of the detail questions you were asking about have been fleshed out. Feel free to let me know if there are other questions or things that you feel like need more explaining.

Ed: Ok, had to fix something.

* * *

A few days had passed since Zoisite had assisted the Senshi in the fight against the youma. Makoto was back in the kitchens at her bakery, Heavenly Delights. And while thoughts of Nephrite kept intruding on her, she was rather happy, content to be baking.

"Makoto! Neil's here."

Makoto grinned as Keiko came back into the kitchens, a sparkle in her eyes. "Should I tell him you're too busy to visit with him for a bit?"

The owner and primary baker of Heavenly Delights rolled her eyes as she washed off her hands. "Ten minutes on the éclairs in oven 2. I'll be back in a bit."

"Mm-hmm."

Makoto chuckled as she hung her apron on a hook as she moved into the front of the shop.

"Ah, there's my favorite cook." Neil caught her around the waist as she came out.

"Mmm. Hi to you too." She grinned up at him, though he was only a bit taller than she herself. Taller enough that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Neil dropped a kiss on her lips, his brown eyes twinkling as he looked on the beautiful and strong woman that he got to date. After they kissed, he gently lead her over to one of the tables in the bakery. "Morning, hun. How was your weekend?"

Mako grinned, "It was nice. Lots of good girl bonding time. One of the girls had kind of a rough week last week, so it was good."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ami had one of those heart breaking cases of a terminal kid." The tall baker wished that was the only heartbreak Ami had suffered over the weekend. At least after some time alone, Ami had allowed the other girls to try to cheer her up.

"Ouch. You know, that's the reason I'm glad to be some 'cold-hearted' financier rather than someone saving lives. I'm not sure I could deal with losing someone."

Mako laughed, "Right. 'Cold-hearted.' That's why you tend to finance the businesses that no bank would, and at great terms with lenient schedules. You might not save lives, Neil, but you save dreams."

Neil shrugged it off. "And yet you won't let me finance a restaurant for you."

Mako sighed, "We've been over this, Neil. First, I'm happy with my bakery. I like being able to have evenings free. And I kind of like that making meals is reserved for those I care most about. And second, you know how I feel about you, but I… I wouldn't want to succeed that way." She shrugged some.

Neil raised an eyebrow but resisted informing her that he did not know how she felt since she would never tell him, but let it go. The last thing he wanted tonight was a fight with the sometimes stormy cook.

Mako knew what the raised eyebrow was about, but chose to ignore it. "Speaking of which, I was thinking we should have a get over this weekend. My apartment isn't big enough though, so I was wondering if we could have it at your house?"

Neil laughed, "Sure thing. Who were you thinking of having over?"

Mako grinned, "The girls and their guys. I don't think Ami would be able to find a date though, so could you find someone who could be pleasant to a shy woman, not too pushy, and definitely not the kind to feel intimidated around a woman both beautiful and intelligent?'

Neil nodded, "I think I can round someone up. And Mako, I don't want Ames hurt anymore than you do. She's like a sister to me."

"Thanks, Neil!" She stood and kissed his cheek, "I need to get back to the kitchens. Pick me up at 5:30 this evening? I want to hear all about your latest trip."

"Of course, hun." Neil shook his head as he watched her head back into the kitchen, running his hand through his own rather full brown hair, thinking that his trip to the little village to help them establish their own fair trade industry was the last thing he wanted to talk about tonight. Though it made him smile as to how much Makoto seemed to care about his work.

As he exited he flipped open his cell phone and made a call.

* * *

"Mina? You've been distracted all evening. Are you all right?"

Mina blinked and leaned her head against Kevin's chest to look into his grey eyes. "Hmm? Yeah. I'm fine."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Mina. What movie did we just watch?"

"Um… _The Princess Bride_?"

Kevin laughed and shook his head, shifting the blonde designer in his arms. "No, dearest, we just watched _Love Actually._ A movie you chose, by the way."

The blonde blinked and looked in the eyes of her platinum-haired lover. "No! I so did not just miss watching that! We have to watch it again!"

Kevin groaned, "Later. I'm not sure I could sit through that a second time." He raised a hand seeing Minako about to protest. "It was a good movie. But there's only so much of other people's romances I can take at a time, especially fictional ones."

Mina chuckled, "Ok, ok, fair enough." She leaned over and kissed him, though before she could press the kiss to hint at what she'd like to do now, he gently pushed her away.

"Nuh-uh, dearest. Not until you tell me what has you so distracted?"

Minako pouted, and only Kevin's eyes revealed his amusement. "Fine." Mina tried not to grimace. She hated having to lie to the man she loved, and despite what her fellow Senshi thought, Mina knew that she did love Kevin. "I just got word that some guys from the past are coming back. And I'm not sure that I want to deal with them, and I'm worried about how the others are going to." She managed not to smile at herself, content that she told the truth without saying anything she should not have.

Kevin frowned, "Why? What did they do? If there's a former boyfriend included in these guys, I hope he realizes that I have no intentions of giving you up."

Mina grinned, "No worries, love. I'm happy with where I am. They just hurt us, and now, I guess they want to play nice." She shrugged. "Don't worry, we're all big girls. We know how to take care of ourselves."

Kevin grunted, "Fine, but if you need back up, don't hesitate to call. And feel free to use me as an excuse if you need."

"I will!" Mina grinned, "So… why don't you show me how the big strong fireman rescues a woman."

Kevin laughed as he stood and scooped Mina into his arms, "Just don't make me ever do this for real, dearest. Its not as romantic as you think."

* * *

"Rei!" Jay easily caught the pillow that the aforementioned fiery beauty had thrown at his head.

"Don't you 'Rei!' me! I saw you flirting with that student!"

"I was not flirting with her! As her TA, I was offering her a couple of suggestions for how to improve her next paper. That's all!"

"She was all over you, Jay. You cannot tell me that you did not notice the way she leaned over for you to look down her shirt."

"And if you had been paying better attention rather than fuming in the doorway, you would have noticed that I rebuffed everyone of her advances. But as a TA, I can't not help her when she comes to me with questions."

"And does she ever come to you with questions in your office?"

Jay sighed, "Once. And I made sure the door stayed open, and that she left as soon as I'd helped her. Rei, I know that Dana is attracted to me. And I'm trying not to hurt her feelings, but I've made it very clear to her that I'm happily in a relationship and not interested in straying."

Rei huffed, "You better not be."

Seeing that his fiery priestess had calmed down, Jay moved over to hug her. "Sweetie. I love your passion and fire, but you have to trust me. I'm not your dad. I'm not going to abandon you, not for some other woman and not for my job." He kissed her, "I promise."

Rei returned his kiss and then nodded, not wanting to look into those blue eyes right now, afraid that she would betray herself if she did. _Its not just my dad, Jay. Jadeite abandoned me too, and now he's coming back, and I'm scared. And I'm scared that I'm the one who will abandon you._

* * *

"Zack, you absolutely have to accept Neil's invitation! Don't you see? This is perfect." Mamoru chuckled as his fiancé tried to play matchmaker.

"Right. I'm sure it'll be perfect, Usagi." Zack rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that she would not be slightly annoyed with me for having missed lunches with her all week. Nor do I think that she would feel ambushed if she found out that any of you happen to know that I've been trying to get her to go out with me for two years, much less that I'm Zoisite."

Mamoru smirked, "So that's why you always opt out when we tell you that we're all getting together. Not because of a past life, but because you didn't want to feel like you were pushing yourself on her?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated, "Men! And why are you skipping out on lunches with her?! She's probably beating herself up thinking that you're not interested in her anymore. Gah, you're all idiots!"

"Because I figured that pain would be better than realizing that her friend is also a long time enemy."

Usagi frowned, "She'll forgive you, Zack. Mamoru and I did."

Mamoru nodded, "She's right, you know. Tell her the truth. Give her time to think about it. This is Ami. Once she listens and thinks everything through, she'll realize that you're telling her the truth, and she'll forgive you."

Usagi nodded emphatically, "I know Ami. More than anything, she probably just wants answers, Zack. And if you keep denying them to her, she's going to think herself into some serious self-doubt. You cannot do that to her."

Zack sighed, "You don't know what you're asking." His green eyes reflecting a pain that only happened when he thought about how he'd hurt his beautiful genius, then and now.

Mamoru arched an eyebrow, "But you forget that I do. I might not have killed Usagi, but I was turned against her too. Don't make me make it an order, Lord Zoisite."

There was an edge to Mamoru's voice that caused Zack to wince. "Fine. I'll meet her for lunch tomorrow, if she hasn't given up." Seeing the look in Usagi's eyes, he nodded with a sigh, "And I'll go to Makoto's dinner. But if she kills me, I want you to remember that I said that this was a bad idea."

He stood up to leave, putting his money for his share of the dinner he'd had with his future King and Queen on the table. "Mamoru, you should probably come up with an explanation for the guys. I have a feeling there might be some fireworks they won't understand on Saturday."

Mamoru smirked, "Nah. Just iciness. Zack, just know that you have our support in this."


	8. Answers, but None Easy

AN: You know, in a couple of weeks, I probably won't update several times a day, but right now, this has become an obsession!

* * *

"Mind if a complete dumb ass joins you for lunch? He can grovel first if you need."

Ami blinked, hearing the voice behind her and smiled. "Zack! I thought maybe you had decided you didn't want to eat with me anymore." She turned around and started to stand to give him a hug, "Of course you…"

Zack smiled shyly and waved at her. "I think I know what was missing, why you kept turning me down."

Ami's eyes narrowed, "How long have you known?"

"Just the other day. The day when I helped you in the park. I woke up in the middle of the night, and kind of… well… here I am. Whole and complete. But still Zack." _And even more in love with you then before._

He saw her jaw clench and sighed, "Ami. Can I sit?"

She gestured almost angrily at the chair across from her, and he noticed that her eyes held ice in their depths, though he wondered if it was anger only. "But if you do, you will answer my questions. You will answer honestly and without any dissembling. If for one moment I think you are lying or hiding something, I will leave. Understood?"

Zack smiled, hoping that Usagi and Mamoru were right. If so, perhaps some healing could start here and now. "Thank you."

For a moment she just studied him, sipping her lemonade. The silence stretched on, and yet she still had not asked her question. Finally, he took a deep breath. "I guess you want to know why?"

She nodded curtly. Ami would not admit that the reason she had not asked the question herself was that she was afraid of the answer. Afraid that the answer was that she was not beautiful enough for him, that she had not satisfied him, that he had not really loved her after all.

"It wasn't voluntary." He closed his eyes, not wanting to remember, but willing to do so for her. "Do you remember when we left? To return to Earth?"

Ami nodded, remembering how much her heart had broken seeing him off. "You promised you'd come back to me. I assumed you meant…"

"To marry you. I did, Ami. I never wanted to hurt you. I swear to you, I did not want to hurt you."

Ami's jaw clenched and she grabbed her purse. "I saw your eyes, Zack. You enjoyed killing me. You took the time…"

"To watch your blood spill out of you. I know what happened, Ami. I was there. I was there, and I hated every moment of it. Please, Ami. Let me finish."

With a growl, she put her purse back down, "Go on."

"We went to fight Beryl's forces. We were drastically outmatched. And we… no, I misunderstood their objective. They only had one – to capture the four of us alive. We were so intent on defending the border, keeping them from getting the high ground, that we fell into her trap."

Ami nodded as she listened. She and Zoisite had looked at the maps. As much as she had not wanted him to go, she had come to the same conclusions that he had.

"One of her youma attacked my division. But my men were so busy facing her men, that I tried to attack it on my own. I thought I was winning. What I failed to realize was that it was leading me away from my men, isolating me. Not surprisingly, that was when it overwhelmed me. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a cell in Beryl's castle.

Ami's expression was skeptical, but she was listening.

"I didn't even realize she had gotten the others at first. I was actually nursed back to health, and then we were all brought before her and given the option to swear allegiance to her." He actually smiled remembering that.

"We all told her in no uncertain terms what she could do with her offer."

Ami frowned, "And yet, in the end, you took her up on it."

He sighed, "Ami, every person has his or her breaking point. Everyone of us was more than willing to face death to withstand her. I remember that what hurt the most at first was knowing that I'd break the promise I made to you."

"So if you were willing to face death, what happened to change your mind?"

"She wouldn't let us die. She tortured us in so many different ways. She learned our weaknesses. She learned the worse ways to hurt us. And just when I thought that death was going to come, she wouldn't let me die. I don't even know how many times."

He sighed, "The worse torture was the psychological. She'd break our bodies down enough that we would already be weak, already be vulnerable. Then she'd flood my mind with images. At first, they were rather unfocused. Poor attempts to figure out what could break me. And then she started using you."

Ami frowned, "How?"

"She'd make me think that you were betraying me, betraying our love. You'd tell me how stupid I was, or that you never wanted to see me again. You'd tell me that I was out of my mind for thinking that you'd ever marry a mere-Earthling, that I was crazy if I thought that we'd have children together, that they'd be too stupid to be heirs to the throne of Mercury. You'd attack me, maim me… even once castrated me."

The doctor gasped, "But how could you think I'd ever do any of that?"

"I didn't. But each time it took longer and longer for me to realize what she was doing, for me to realize that that was not you. I tried, Ny… Ami. I held out as long as I could, longer than anyone should have had to. I'm sorry that it wasn't long enough. So very very sorry. In the end, she succeeded. And then it wasn't even me anymore, not completely anyway."

Ami nodded. He could see the tears tracing down her cheeks, and feel the tears going down his own. "How… how were you… in this time… both Zoisite and Zack?"

He sighed, "When I knew we couldn't take too much more, that she was going to win, that she was going to win us all, I had to find a way to… I don't even know how to describe it. To keep her victory from being complete. To keep from betraying you. I knew that she'd send us after her. I knew that we would each be sent after our own loves, that that would be our final torture. So, I tried to find a way out."

"What did you do?"

"I told the others, and they all agreed. Kunzite wanted to keep toughing it out, but we couldn't. Mine was the idea, but Nephrite and Jadeite figured out how to do it."

Ami blinked, having some idea where this was going, "You fragmented your soul?"

He nodded, "Part of it succumbed to her, but the rest was hidden. She was so power hungry, so crazy, a puppet herself, she didn't notice."

"So when Queen Serenity sent us to the future to be reincarnated…"

"We were reincarnated as two different people. Beryl's twisted version of the Shitennou, and regular people. If we'd had more time… perhaps we could have made sure that our powers and abilities were kept with the protected half of our souls. Things might have been different if we had."

Ami shook her head, "You still would have had the abilities from the Dark Magic. We were so new to our own powers then… "

"At the end, Beryl betrayed us. Imprisoned us in Mamoru's stones. The betrayal was enough to free us, and we were able to help him in the end. It was enough for him to forgive us, but I don't expect you to so easily. I know what I did to you. Maybe if I had been stronger, or smarter, it would have never happened."

Ami bit her lip. "If what you say is true, I'm not sure you could have done anything differently. I failed to see the trap too." She sighed, "I need to think about this Zack. I need some time. I'm…"

Zack shook his head, "Don't apologize, Ami. I knew this wouldn't be easy. I know you, Nymph. I know you need time to think. And I'll give that to you." He stood, having not eaten a bite, but satisfied in a way that food could not. She had listened to him, and for now that was enough. "If you want me to join you at lunch tomorrow, send me a text or e-mail. Otherwise, I'll give you your space."

He took a step away and then turned to smile at her, "I love you, Ami. I never stopped."

* * *

Ami asked the other doctors in the practice to cover her for the rest of the afternoon. She needed to talk, but the girls were not who could help her, not yet. However, they'd be her best chance of finding who she needed. Glancing at the time on her cell phone, she was pretty sure that Usagi was on break, so she called her.

"What's up, Ami? Everything ok?"

"I don't know, Usagi. I need to talk to Luna and Artemis. Do you know where they are?"

"Um… either at the temple or my apartment. Luna said she was going to try to work on figuring out who the new enemy is. Ami, do you need to talk?"

"I do, and I will talk to you, I promise. But right now, I think they might be able to help me. They tend to remember more of the Silver Millennium than we do."

"All right. Just remember that we're all here for you, Ami."

"Thanks."

* * *

Usagi smiled to herself as she hung up from Ami. She had a few more minutes before she had to pick her class up from music, so she called someone else.

"Mamoru? Can you talk for a minute?"

"Just for a minute, Usako. I've got a surgery I need to prep for shortly."

Usagi smiled a bit, proud of the work her fiancé did. "This won't take long. I think Zack talked to Ami. She just called."

"Oh? How is she?"

"Shaken up, but very much Ami. She wants to talk to Luna and Artemis."

"Questions she's hoping they can help answer, I'm sure. I take it you want me to talk to Zack when I get a chance?"

"Please?"

"Of course, love. Love you, Usako."

"Love you too, Mamoru. Go save a life."

"I'll try. Go shape the future."

* * *

Amy found them at Usagi's apartment. Each of the girls had keys to each other's places, and she let herself in.

"Ami? What's wrong?"

Luna rolled her eyes at the white cat, "Do you listen to anything I tell you?"

"Um…. normally? Oh! This must be about Zoisite…" The white cat rubbed itself against Ami's leg, trying to offer comfort. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. He… told me why. And, I want to believe him. But you two remember more about the Silver Millennium than any of the rest of us. I'm afraid that my own judgment might be impeded by my emotions."

Luna nodded, "Sit Ami. We'll listen."

"Thank you." The Mercurian sat on Usagi's couch, and the two cats jumped into her lap to listen.

After she had told them everything, they were silent for a few moments, each thinking.

"Its plausible. Luna said that Rei's vision had them as allies. It makes sense."

Luna sighed, "I don't want to see you hurt again, Ami. The last thing I want is for the past to repeat itself. But I agree with Artemis."

"Someone can really do that? Fragment their soul?"

Artemis nodded, "Its difficult, and the only times I've heard of it were in times of great distress. But yes, it is possible."

"Is… is there a way to test it? To make sure this isn't just some story. That he didn't just tell me what I wanted to hear?" Tears were running down her cheeks.

Luna shook her head, "No, Ami. I'm sorry. There are no easy answers. Not to this."

Ami closed her eyes. "I didn't really think there would be. Thank you." She gently moved the cats from her lap and stood.

"Ami, I know how much you like to think alone. But I don't think you should be right now. We don't have enough to go on about the new enemy anyway. Let me go with you, and Artemis can fill in the others. Ok?"

Ami nodded, "All right."


	9. Dinner

AN: Hmm, the chapters keep getting longer...

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

"Zack, would you stop primping! Rei is already going to be mad that I'm late, and you're just going to make it worse. You look fine."

Zack sighed and mumbled, "This is a really bad idea." He took a breath and turned to the impatiently waiting Jay. "I'm not primping, Jay. I'm making sure that I look presentable. Ami is going to feel ambushed as it is."

"Ugh, that's your own fault, Zack. If you had just told us that the mysterious doctor you were trying to get to go out with you was Ami… well, we would have probably dragged you to something like this sooner, and you could have had the help of her best friends. Now, stop being a girl, and let's go before we're any later."

"I'm not being a girl. And we're not late!" He sighed, thinking that Usagi owed him big for this, especially since he had not heard from Ami since the lunch in which he had told her everything. Unfortunately, Usagi had refused to let him bail.

* * *

Mamoru pulled up to Neil's home, smiling over to Usagi. "Usako, please, don't push Ami and Zack. If Ami's not ready, we have to respect that, ok?"

Usagi nodded, "I know, Mamoru."

He shook his head as they got out of the car, "I still think you should have told the other girls that Zack is Zoisite. Even if Ami is ok, the others might not react very well."

She grinned at him over the top of the car, "Oh… after what Artemis told us, they might be willing to give him a chance. Everything will work out, Mamoru. Don't you see? They're destined to be together!"

"Usagi, don't try to push that on Ami. And remember that destiny isn't everything."

She blinked as he came around the car to her, "Mamoru?"

The surgeon grinned and pulled the love of his life into his arms, kissing her. "Much more important than destiny is choice. I chose to love you, Usako. Not because of our past lives or even because of the future. I chose to love you, for you, not for destiny."

Usagi grinned up at him, "Mmm. Good. But Zack already loves Ami. And Ami liked him, she just was over-thinking everything."

"Maybe, but that's for them to decide, Usako."

"Fine. But everything will work out. You'll see, Mamoru."

He chuckled, gently shaking his head, "I'm sure I will."

"Hey! Are you two going to make out in my driveway all day, or were you planning on coming in?" Neil was grinning from the doorway as he watched the two. "Usagi, I think Makoto wanted you try something and let her know if its good."

"OH! I'm sure its great." Usagi gave Mamoru another quick kiss, before pulling out of his arms and running in to do the taste testing. "Hi, Neil!" She stopped momentarily to give the tall man a quick hug.

Mamoru grinned as he came up, and clasped arms with Neil. "Are we the first ones here?"

"Yep. Though the others should be showing up shortly, though. Come on in. Makoto is putting the finishing touches on dinner, and has informed me that I am to keep everyone in the living room until she's ready. With the exception of Usagi."

Mamoru chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure Makoto will send her out to join us after her treat."

As Neil lead Mamoru into the living room they heard, "Oh! Makoto, that's delicious. Don't you dare change it even a little bit."

Then Makoto's laughter, "Good, now go join the guys in the living room. Scoot!"

Usagi came into the living room, grinning. "Mmm… she's outdone herself. Neil, you are so lucky. You do know how lucky you are right?"

Neil grinned, "I do Usagi. Believe me, I do."

Mamoru smiled, but there was a touch of wariness in his smile, though neither of the other two seemed to notice it.

A knock at the door and then it opened admitting Minako and Kevin, "Knock knock!" Minako entered without waiting for Neil to let her in with Kevin behind her, grinning a bit at his love's presumption.

Neil grinned as he stood to greet them, "Glad to see you don't stand on formality, Mina."

The blonde grinned, "You know you love me." She gave him a quick hug and then headed towards the kitchen. "Mako! Do you need any help?"

"Minako, don't you dare come in here. Neil!"

Kevin laughed and grabbed his love around her waist. "You know how Makoto is about her kitchens, love. Come on, let her be."

Neil lead the two of them into the living room, where the girls squealed and hugged each other.

Kevin shook his head, "You know, those two act like they never get to see each other."

Mamoru smiled, "You act surprised, Kevin. You've been with Mina long enough to know that these two might as well have been separated at birth."

"Oh! Wouldn't that be great, if we were long lost sisters?" Usagi grinned.

"I thought we were." Minako winked at her friend. "I could probably totally disguise myself as you, don't you think?"

Mamoru half choked hearing that, while the girls seemed to be quite enjoying their joke.

"Oh! You so totally could!"

"I don't think you could." The girls turned to look at Kevin, whose expression was serious, though his eyes looked like he was smiling. "You're similar, but I would never mistake which one was my love, and I'm sure Mamoru would say the same thing."

"Aw… how sweet. Kevin." Rei rolled her eyes as she entered the living room with Ami. "Neil, I hope you don't mind that we let ourselves in."

"It was sweet, Rei." Minako grinned and moved to Kevin, putting her arms around him. "Where's Jay?"

"Oh, he should be here shortly. He's bringing a friend."

"Oh! That's right, I forgot." She grinned as Neil moved to welcome both the girls with hugs.

Ami however, raised an eyebrow at Rei and Mina as she hugged Neil, "Neil?"

Neil smiled innocently down to the woman he considered to be a little sister, "Mm-hmm?"

"Ami, its ok. No pressure. He's just a friend of the guys" Mina smiled, moving over to hug their bookworm. "You'll like him. From what I've heard of him, he's a good guy."

Ami sighed, letting Mina hug her. "All right." The last thing she needed right now was to be set up, and they had to know that. So surely they did not mean anything by this. She hoped.

Neil smiled, almost apologetically down at Ami, and she took a deep breath and then was able to smile reassuring at him.

Everyone sat in the living room. Usagi and Mamoru sat close together on the couch, with Rei sitting beside them. Kevin had Minako snuggled up against him on the love seat, and Ami sat in a chair by herself. Neil grinned, "I'm going to go get drinks. You know, its really been too long since we've done this."

Neil had gone into the kitchen to get the wine, when the door opened again, "Hey everyone! I'm here, the party can now begin!"

Rei grinned for a moment, but then schooled her features into a scowl, as she got up to meet Jay, "You're late!" She kissed him, before smiling to the man with him, and speaking softly, "Hi, Zack. She's kind of anxious, so just take it easy."

Jay rolled his eyes and turned to Zack, "I told you she'd be mad that we're late."

"Its my fault, Rei. Don't be mad at Jay." He grinned to her.

Rei blinked for a moment at Zack, and then her eyes widened. She'd known Zack for a while, he was Jay's best friend. But now, he looked different, and it only took her a moment to realize why. "Um, you know… on the other hand, I'm not really sure this is such a good idea." Her eyes had narrowed at him.

Zack sighed, but before he could agree with Rei and slip out, Neil had come back with the glasses, "Oh, Good. Jay, Zack. Now everyone's here. Join us in the living room."

Ami blinked, "Did he just say, 'Zack'?" She stood from the chair she was in, her face losing color. She was shaking her head, and trembling.

Usagi and Mamoru grimaced at Ami's reaction. Neil, Kevin, and Jay thought that they knew what was going on. "Ami, listen. I didn't realize he had been trying to ask you out when I invited him, but no one is trying to force anything on you. I swear."

Minako had thought the same way that the guys did, until she saw Zack as he sheepishly followed Jay and a fired up Rei into the living room. Suddenly she too was on her feet, taking a defensive pose.

Usagi sighed, "Minako, Rei, relax." Minako blinked, hearing the command in Usagi's voice, and turned to look at her, sitting down after a moment, beside a now very confused Kevin.

Rei however did not take Usagi's command so well, "You knew?! What are you playing at, Usagi?"

Usagi sighed again and stood, "Rei, why don't you and I go talk for a moment?"

"Fine…" She turned to Zack, "Hurt her, and I will kill you."

"You're not the one I'm afraid of, Rei." His answer was soft, but apparently satisfied the fiery Priestess who stormed out, followed by Usagi.

"Ami…"

"Zack." Her voice was tense, though as he looked at her, he was not entirely sure that the anger was aimed at him, or even at Neil or Usagi.

Jay blinked, "Dude, what did you do to her to get the other girls so angry at you?"

Zack didn't even hear him, his attention entirely focused on the young woman trying to maintain control of herself. "I'll leave if you want me to."

She stared at him for a moment, the others caught up in the tableau before them. "No. Stay." Ami took a deep breath, feeling herself calm down, "I would like to speak with you, for a moment please. If everyone will excuse us."

He nodded and gestured for her to lead the way.

Makoto came in to announce that dinner was ready, just as she saw Zack following Ami out of the living room, and saw the expressions on everyone's face. "What did I miss?"

* * *

"What are you playing at Usagi! Just because you trust them does not give you the right to put Ami through this!"

Usagi took a deep breath, not allowing Rei to get to her. "Ami is stronger than you're giving her credit for, Rei. And I'm not putting her through anything. Neil invited him. Yes, I realized who he was, but he is also Jay's best friend, Rei. They cannot be kept from each other forever."

"Did you see the pain in her face, Usagi? Look, not all of us are meant to have some great destined fairy tale relationship! You should have at least warned her!"

Usagi shook her head, "She would have found a way out of coming if we did that. Look, Rei, if nothing else, they have to learn to get along enough to work together. And you know that better than anyone else."

Rei, "At what cost, Usagi? This is not fair to Ami!"

Usagi smiled a bit, "No one said this would be easy, Rei. Just, try to calm down. Try to act civilly to him."

"Is that an order, Princess?"

Usagi shook her head, "I'd rather it not be."

Rei sighed, "Fine. But if he hurts her…"

Usagi grinned, "Then anything you do to him will just be defrosting him, Rei."

* * *

They stood silently in the guest bedroom that Ami had lead Zack to. Had the circumstances been different, he probably would have made a crack about her dragging him into a bedroom, but he knew better than to make any such jokes at this time.

"Ami…"

She bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I'm trying, Zack. I believe you, but…"

Zack let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, "You believe me? Oh, gods, Ami…" He moved to her, wanting to hold her, to kiss her.

She stepped back and looked up at him, "But its not that easy. I'm trying. I really am. I thought I had a little more time before I'd see you, time to try to figure out what I want."

"What do you want, Ami?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "You."

The answer a whisper, but Zack heard it, and this time, he did step in and wrap his arms around her. "Ami."

For a moment she let him hold her, then her own arms came to hug him. "Zack, I need you to understand that I can't just go back to what we were. I need to take this slow. I need time to trust you again."

Zack smiled and looked down at those beautiful blue eyes, seeing not ice, but the depths of water, depths he could drown in. "As slow as you need, Nymph." He wanted to kiss her, but knew that would probably not be considered 'slow.'

She smiled a bit and then let go, slipping out of his arms. "Thank you."

* * *

Usagi and Rei were the first to return. Rei smoldering, and Usagi smiling as if nothing had happened.

Makoto blinked, wondering what exactly she had missed, while the others had expressions of confusion, including Minako. "Um… ok. Uh, dinner's ready. Should someone get Ami and Zack?"

"We're here." Ami smiled, seeming genuinely happy and at peace, which to Makoto's surprise, deepened the confusion on the expression of all of the others. Except for Usagi, who seemed to be positively beaming.

"Ok. Good. Let's eat!"

As they moved to the dining room, Rei grabbed Ami and whispered fiercely in her ear, "Are you all right?"

Ami smiled to Rei, "I'm fine, Rei." Before her friend could protest she held up a hand, "No, Rei. I really am. I believe him. And, as long as he's willing to take it slow, I'm willing to try."

Rei blinked, "Ok… well, all right. Just, Ami. I support you in whatever, ok? And if he hurts you…"

"Rei, thank you, but I'm a big girl. If he hurts me again like that, fire should be the least of his worries." She gave Rei a quick hug before moving to sit beside Zack.

Rei shook her head and moved to take her place beside Jay.

After that, dinner was rather enjoyable. As always, Makoto did indeed outdo herself, and announced that she had made up boxes for everyone for lunch tomorrow as well. Neil, after being pressured, told about his latest trip and the project to help the village be able to rise out of poverty without giving up their own way of life. Minako gushed on about the dresses for the wedding, while the guys tried to pretend interested, and Mamoru announced that Zack was going to be the finally man to even out his side of the attendants. Usagi talked about the kids in her class, and after a few minutes, even Rei talked about some exciting things happening at the Temple. Jay answered questions about his dissertation, and Kevin drew Ami and Zack into the conversation by talking about classical music.

When Minako and Usagi began going on about the wedding again, Zack sat back and took the moment to really observe the group. He'd been friends with Jay for as long as he could remember, and with Neil and Kevin for almost as long. But he had not really seen much of them with their ladies. Suddenly, he really did wish he had given into their invitations earlier.

He smiled to look at Ami, who smiled back at him with a soft blush. This felt right. It also felt… familiar.

He turned back to the table and blinked. His eyes growing wide as he looked at the couples. He knew the girls were the Senshi from the occasional meetings which had been held in Mamoru's apartment. What he hadn't realized however, was just how right all of his friends seemed to be with the girls.

"Um, excuse me for a moment." He shot a meaningful glance to Mamoru before pushing away from the table. "I'll be right back."

Mamoru blinked, "Um… I'll see what's up. Everyone, keep talking."

* * *

Zack had moved to the living room and was pacing.

"Zack?"

"That's them, Mamoru. Don't ask me how I know. But it is."

"Who… the guys? Zack, come on. I mean, yeah, that'd be nice. And it'd be great for the girls, since they're already in love with them, but isn't that kind of wishful thinking."

Zack shook his head, "Both half of my souls fell in love Ami independently, Mamoru. I'm willing to bet it's the same for the others. Look at them. Look at them closely. Kevin's always been protective, a leader, tends toward seriousness, but his eyes give away his amusement. Sound familiar?"

Mamoru's eyes widened, "And Neil is compassionate, a deep seated need to help others achieve their dreams, to help others reach for the stars. Jay is as much of a smart ass as you, easy natured, calm enough to withstand Rei's temper, and passionate enough to match her." He sat heavily on the couch.

"Even you. A genius, thoughtful, sensitive, but able to balance strong emotions with thoughtfulness. Its been right in front of me all along."

Zack smiled, "Again, Mamoru, until recently, you thought we'd live in stones forever."

"Should we tell the girls?"

Zack grimaced at that, "Um… that, I don't know."


	10. The Second Awakening

AN: This one is shorter than the last, but took a while to write. A lot happens in this chapter. I was going to try to avoid the "repetitive" nature of these kind of fictions, but I decided that I really didn't want to short change any of the characters. Hopefully, each of their responses will be different enough to not be too the same.

* * *

Ami took a deep breath as she hung up her cell phone. "Slow… not a word that Usagi understands, is it?" She dropped the phone into her purse and leaned against the wall in her apartment.

She closed her eyes and tried not to think too hard about what had just happened. It was not exactly bad. Usagi had simply asked her to come over to Mamoru's apartment to meet with the two of them and Zack to discuss what Zack and Mamoru had realized at dinner. All of which was fine, except that she was still coming to terms with Zack, and trying to figure out what he meant to her, and what she wanted him to mean to her.

She had not been off the phone with Usagi long before her phone rang again. Ami huffed and then reached down to pull out her phone and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Ami?"

She sighed softly, "Yes, Zack?"

"Um… is this a bad time? You sound exasperated."

Ami rubbed her forehead, "Its not you Zack. I just… I'm just frustrated. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet for lunch and maybe go to the park today?"

Ami almost protested that they were supposed to be taking it slow, when she realized that lunch and then the park was taking it slow.

"Ami? Are you blushing?" She could almost hear the grin in his voice as he asked that question.

"Um… that sounds fine."

"Good. I'll meet you at the bakery in 10?"

"All right."

She hung up again, this time smiling. Checking herself in the mirror, she decided that she looked as good as she could without spending hours working on her appearance, and headed out to Bakery.

* * *

Zack had called from the bakery, so he had a few minutes to prepare before Ami would get there. He moved up to the counter and smiled warmly at Makoto, who had missed the drama before dinner, and seeing Ami with him during dinner, decided that if Ami could forgive him, she would too.

"Hey, Zack. Remember, this is Ami." She passed the blue roses that he had had delivered there over the counter to him. "When she says slow, she means slow."

"I know, Makoto. You forget that I've been pursuing her for two years."

"Well, maybe if you'd let the guys drag you in sooner."

He held up his rose-free hand, "I really think that's what is going to be on my tombstone: 'If only he'd let the guys drag him in sooner'."

Makoto laughed. "Well, it is your own fault."

He rolled his eyes and moved over to finish setting up the table that Makoto had reserved for him. As he set the roses in the middle of the table, Makoto brought out the food she had prepared for them. "Ami's favorites for lunch. Simple cream cheese sandwhiches, tea, and…" Her eyes twinkled as she set the dark chocolate cheesecake on the table, "cheesecake."

Zack smiled, "Thanks, Makoto."

"Just make Ami happy, Zack. That's thanks enough." She smiled and headed back into the kitchen, wanting to watch discreetly, sending Keiko to work the counter.

Zack sat down to wait, and was not surprised to see that his beautiful Ice Princess was a couple of minutes early. He stood to greet her, and smiled as her eyes took in what he had set up.

"I hope you like it."

"Oh, Zack." She smiled to him. "Its beautiful." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek softly. Ami then grinned as she looked at the food that had already been set up. "Makoto, I know you helped."

* * *

The baker stuck her head out of the kitchen, smiled and waved, before ducking back in with a giggle.

Mako did not want to intrude on her friend's moment, but she did peek out to check a couple of times.

Keiko caught her sighing at one point. "What are you sighing about? Aren't you happy with Neil?"

Makoto blinked at Keiko, "Of course I am! I'm just a bit of a romantic, and I'm glad to see that Ami might be on the track for happiness. That's all."

"If you say so." Keiko shrugged and walked back out to the counter, not being particularly convinced.

When Keiko left, Makoto blinked some more, trying to figure out if she was jealous. She stole another peek, and realized that as slowly as Ami was wanting to take things, they were a perfect match, with nothing missing, no settling. Makoto blinked and sighed shaking her head. "I love Neil, but…"

Makoto was sure that it was Ami's wish that had released Zoisite, even if she did not fully understand what had happened or how. She also knew that these words could completely alter her life. A deep breath, and closed eyes, the Storm Senshi whispered her heart's desire, "I wish I could have another chance with you, Nephrite."

Opening her eyes she sighed and moved back to baking, whispering to herself as she did so, "Forgive me, Neil."

* * *

Neil realized that he had dozed off reading a report. He looked at the words on the paper in front of them, and for a moment they seemed to swim in front of his eyes. He blinked, "Wait, when was the last time I read something… rocks don't…" His eyes widened and touched his face, "YES!"

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh… huh. That makes sense."

Smiling, he moved out to look up at the sky, even though he knew the sun was out, and he would not be able to hear the stars.

Neil wound up clutching the windowsill as he was overcome, hearing voices. They were faint, but he heard reproach, then welcoming. As he stared up at the sky, he felt something click in him, and he went to his knees. "Makoto… Can you forgive me?"

* * *

Ami was almost disappointed when she realized what time it was. Zack had noticed her face fall, and then he realized what it was. "Time to head over to Mamoru's?"

Ami nodded, "Yeah. I was having a good time." The two started heading in that direction.

He smiled, "While I'm very glad to hear that, Nymph." Zack could not help but grin at the way that she blushed whenever he called her the old nickname. "But they are our friends. We can have a good time with them too, you know."

Ami chuckled, "I didn't mean that we could not." She sighed.

Zack stopped in his tracks and looked at Ami. "Nymph? What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "I'm just now figuring out how to deal with this." She gestured between themselves. "I don't know that I'm ready to figure this out on the whole big scale affecting other people's lives, thing."

Zack gently hugged her, "You're doing fine, Ami."

"Thanks." She did not protest when he took her hand in his own, and they walked hand-in-hand to Mamoru's apartment.

However, they were both taken by surprise when Usagi squealed a little louder and a little higher than normal when they arrived. Hugging Usagi, Ami looked questioningly at Mamoru.

Mamoru gently extracted his fiancé from Ami. "Nephrite just broke."

"Oh."

Zack grinned, "Well, I guess that means that warning Makoto might be a little too late."

Ami bit her lip, thinking for a moment, "No. I think it means that warning Makoto needs to happen. Now."

Zack gently grabbed Ami's hand. "I don't know. I think maybe it would be better she figures it out for herself, Nymph."

Ami sighed and released the phone in her hand.

However, before she could pull her hand out of her purse, her phone rung again, with a particular tune that three of the people in the room recognized. She picked it up and answered, "Where?"

Makoto's voice was the one that answered her, "The Heavenly Delights."

"We're on our way! I'm with Usagi and Mamoru, we're all coming. I'll call Rei and Minako."

Usagi grimaced, "I think I almost feel sorry for the youma. If it messes up her kitchen, it'll be toast."

Everyone nodded, but quickly transformed, Ami calling Rei and Minako on the way.

* * *

Makoto had heard the commotion in the dinning room and peeked out to see what was going on. When she saw what it was, she cursed softly and ran quickly to her office to transform and call the others. When Ami assured her that she'd contact the rest, Sailor Jupiter headed out to fight.

Just like the previous youma, this one looked to be made up of body parts from various people, though it had chains wrapped around it, some of which were flailing around in a soft of undirected attack. However, instead of throwing balls of energy, the youma seemed to control the metal in shop, using it to attack the customers and the employees of the Heavenly Delights.

Jupiter was angry. No one messed up her shop or threatened her customers!

Unfortunately, with all the metal flying around, Jupiter was afraid to use any electrical attacks until she drew the youma out of the shop. Fortunately, in addition to her Senshi attacks, Jupiter was good at hand to hand fighting.

Unfortunately, fighting something that could control metal was difficult even for the formidable Jupiter. She felt like she was dodging more than she was actually attacking. When she ducked a particularly dangerous blow, which would have ended the fight if it had landed, she realized that she needed some kind of weapon. Rolling away to dodge another attack, she sighed as she grabbed one of the stools and ripped off a leg. It would serve as a makeshift staff until Jupiter could lure the youma out of the shop.

Unfortunately, the staff was particularly good at against the metal. While Jupiter was getting the youma to head towards the door, she was also taking a lot of slashes in the process.

"Jupiter, Look out!" She felt herself knocked out of the way, and heard the sound of metal against metal, and was surprised to notice that the youma could not seem to control its opponents sword.

"Get it outside! And then get out of the way."

At first, based on the uniform, Jupiter had assumed that her helper was Zoisite. However, as she watched the two fight, and watched him draw the youma towards the door, she realized that while the uniform was the same, this was not Zoisite. For one thing, the man was too tall, and his hair, while long, it was nowhere near as long as Zoisite's. Nor was it the same color.

She blinked as she followed them outside, and saw him move away from the youma, as per Jupiter's instructions. Fortunately, because of the chaos inside the bakery, the street outside had cleared.

Jupiter shook her head slightly, focusing on what she needed to do. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

With all the metal on the youma, the electric attack was amplified and with a scream the youma disappeared.

The others had shown up just in time to see Jupiter finish it off.

Mercury and Zoisite exchanged knowing looks. "It seems one of you guys being restored seems to trigger a youma."

Zoisite nodded, "We need to move our focus onto this enemy. I feel like we've been missing something. I find it hard to believe that two could be coincidence."

Kamen and Moon grinned, with Moon placing her hand on Kamen's arm. "Give Jupiter a moment first."

Rei made a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a growl, and Minako watched, ready to go to Makoto's aid if she needed it.

Jupiter, having finished off the youma turned to look at Nephrite. "You came."

"Of course I did, Lightning. I'll always come for you."


	11. Identities

AN: Wow, this chapter was more difficult to write than I thought, even though I already knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen had just let go of Moon's hand in order to welcome the newly restored Nephrite. However, he had barely taken a step when the sound of a hand hitting flesh was heard. He blinked as he realized that Nephrite simply nodded, though he did reach up and touch his face where the hand print was showing.

"That was for killing me." Jupiter's voice was calm as she looked at Nephrite. "And this…" she took a step closer to him, closing the distance between them. "Is for coming back to me."

Nephrite was surprised when he felt the Senshi's lips on his own, but only for a moment. Oblivious to the others, he put his arms on the strong beauty's waist and returned the kiss that she had started.

"Aw! Yay!" Moon was positively squealing.

Unfortunately, not all of the Senshi shared her opinion of the scene that had unfolded before them. Mercury was blushing, and trying to look away from the two. Mars' eyes were full of fire, and Venus, despite being the Senshi of Love, seemed to be entirely confused.

Kamen had gone ahead and continued his walk down to the lip-locked heroes. Zoisite had laid his hand on Mercury's shoulder, about to whisper something to her, when Kamen stopped and gestured for him to join him. With a huff, Zoisite squeezed her shoulder and then headed after him.

Mercury bit her lip and then headed toward the Bakery, "I'm going to ascertain whether there are any injured who need help before ambulance arrives."

Venus nodded, "Just the serious ones, Merc. We need to be leaving soon." Mercury nodded, using doing triage to distract herself from thinking about how easily Jupiter seemed to be able to forgive or wondering why she was not able to let Zoisite back in so completely.

Tuxedo Kamen allowed the couple another moment once he reached them before he cleared his throat.

Jupiter and Nephrite separated at the sound, though Jupiter's expression was one of annoyance. However, Nephrite immediately went to one knee, bowing his head, and putting his fist over his heart. "Sire."

Zoisite grinned, "You really did ask for that, Kamen."

Kamen frowned, shooting a look at Zoisite before turning back to Nephrite, "Rise, Nephrite. And please, don't call me Sire." He shook his head, and then once Nephrite stood, embraced him. "We're friends."

"Of course, En…"

Zoisite shook his head and mouthed, "Tuxedo Kamen" to Nephrite.

"Tuxedo Kamen."

"That's better." He grinned and stepped aside.

"Welcome back, Star-gazer."

"Thanks, Peacock." The two hugged briefly, and while they did, Nephrite whispered to Zoisite, "You better take good care of her, Peacock."

Zoisite rolled his eyes as they parted, "Star-gazer, I'm tired of the threats. She's strong, and the only one I'm worried about if I hurt her."

"You really are a genius."

"Yep, and if you don't mind, this genius is going to go check on the one person smarter than himself."

Kamen smirked, and Zoisite moved to help Mercury with triage, though there were few who needed any special care, and she was mostly done when he got there.

"We need to get out of here. We should go to the Temple. All of us."

Mars' eyes narrowed as she turned on her Princess. "They are not welcomed in my Temple, Moon."

"Mars!"

Venus stepped up, "No, Moon. I agree with Mars. We need to keep certain things secret."

Moon raised an eyebrow, as everyone else gathered around. "What certain things, Venus?"

"Identities? Particularly of the who-know-who…"

Moon rolled her eyes, "Zoisite, do you know who everyone is?"

Zoisite grinned, "Considering Mars almost turned me into a cinder, Saturday, yeah, I think I'm on track."

A look of understand crossed Nephrite's face, and he mumbled to himself, "Oh, that's what that was all about."

Mars glowered at Zoisite.

"Nephrite, who am I?"

Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes at the questions, "Moon, are you sure you know what you're doing? I'd rather not lose any of my Shitennou."

"It'll be fine. Nephrite?"

Nephrite looked to Kamen, who nodded. Shrugging, since he had gotten permission from his Prince, he answered the question, "Usagi and future Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"WHAT?!"

"Um… guys, we really should be going. The Ambulances are coming."

"This is not over, Nephrite." Venus' eyes held a promise of danger, which was also echoed in Mars'. Jupiter just seemed confused.

* * *

Once they reached the Temple, with Mars still muttering under her breath about how wrong it was for Zoisite and Nephrite to be there, Venus took control. "All right, since you apparently know who we are, its time that you show us who you are."

Mercury grimaced and moved to stand beside Zoisite, who gently put his hand on her shoulder again.

"Guys, he knows who we are. We should go ahead and transform back." Before the others could protest, Usagi was standing where Moon had previously been.

"Usagi! How can you trust them? Do you not remember what they did?"

"Mars, didn't Artemis tell you?" Ami had transformed back into herself just after Usagi, as had Zack.

"I did." Artemis and Luna joined the others.

"Just because he told you that, does not mean that's what happened, Ami! He knew what you needed, and so that's what he told you."

An iciness came into Ami's eyes that the others had never seen before.

"Uh-oh." That was Nephrite.

"I'll have you know, Mars, that I did not just believe him because I wanted to. Luna and Artemis confirmed that it was possible. I believe him. And that should be enough."

Mars clenched her jaw and then sighed, returning to her normal form. "Fine. But…"

"Rei, I swear, if you so much as finish that sentence, I will freeze you where you stand."

Rei took a step back. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Ames."

"All right, so we've established that Ami trusts Zack." Minako's voice sounded rather impatient, everyone had transformed back to normal except for Nephrite. "I think there is still the question of who Nephrite is."

Makoto turned to the Shitennou rather expectantly, though there was also a look of pain in her eyes, and as she looked at her former lover, she whispered an apology to her current boyfriend. "Neil, I'm so sorry. I just…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Mako." De-transforming, Neil stood before her. The changes were slight, a light in his eyes that reflected knowledge and a touch of pain. A fullness in his smile, a sharpening of his features.

"Neil?!" Makoto sat on a nearby chair rather hard. "Neil? You're… you're…" Her mouth started working, but without any sounds or words coming out of it.

Neil moved to kneel in front of her, gently cupping her face. "Yeah. I'm Nephrite. But I'm still Neil, Mako. I'm very much still the man who is in love with you. Just now, I'm completely me. In a way I never was before."

"But… I don't understand."

Neil nodded, "I know."

She shook her head, "No, Neil. You don't know. I thought… I made…" She blinked looking at the man before her. "I saw how right Ami and Zack were. How completely right. And I didn't want to hurt you, but I wan… needed that. I needed that too. So…" Makoto took a deep breath, "I wished that Nephrite would come back to me. I think, I just wanted another chance, another opportunity to see if… to find out if I could have that rightness with someone."

Neil smiled at her, "Makoto… shh. Its ok."

She shook her head, "No. I knew… I knew it would hurt you, and I still wished. And…"

Neil smiled and gently took her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing the backs of them. "Mako, Lightning, I know. I remember. And everything wasn't completely right with us, because I wasn't completely me. You didn't hurt me."

Mako smiled and he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. "We'll be fine, Mako. I promise."

Everyone had been so focused on Makoto's own break down, that no one had noticed that Rei had backed up into a corner in the temple, her eyes wide, shaking her head. "No. No. No. No!"

Minako turned and blinked, confused by the priestess' reaction. "Rei, its her decision. I understand that you're still angry. I am too. But…" She shook her head with a slight smile, "Who am I to stand in the way of true love. As long as they both understand that if the past repeats itself, there will be no mercy."

Zack and Neil both looked to Minako and nodded, but it was Zack who spoke, pain in his voice as he gently tightened his hand on Ami's shoulder, "We wouldn't ask for any."

Usagi shook her head, "I don't think that's what is bothering Rei."

Rei had barely heard the others. She registered that Minako was maybe starting to believe them, to believe that they really had been under Beryl's control, that they had not wanted to do any of what they had, but that was in a corner of her mind. The rest was screaming at her, denying what she knew to be true. The priestess had closed her eyes and continued to shake her head, repeating no over and over again.

Ami frowned, and then looked at Zack and Neil. Comprehension flooded her eyes and she said "Oh" very softly. She realized that her friend had done the simple math and was trying to deny the result.

She gently patted Zack's hand and moved over to Rei, gathering her in her arms, as if she had not been angry at her just a few minutes before. "Rei. Its ok."

Rei shook her head, even as she clung to Ami. "No, it's not. Ami, it's not. I cannot… I absolutely cannot do this. I can't forgive him, Ami. Not after everything he did to me. And… even if it was not his fault, he abandoned me. And he killed me. And now, now you're telling me… No."

Minako looked absolutely confused, which was only made worse when she saw the expressions of sympathy on the expressions Usagi, Mamoru, and Zack. Fortunately, Neil and Makoto seemed to be just as confused as she was.

"What? I don't understand? What is it"

Zack took a deep breath, when he noticed Ami nod at him slightly.

"The Star-gazer there and I have been friends for years. And for the last two years, I've been trying to get the beautiful Dr. Mizuno to go out with me. For almost that long, Makoto and Neil have been dating. Our other two friends have also been dating during most of that time."

Minako blinked, "Um… please don't take this wrong, but what does you two guys have gay friends have to do with anything?"

Everyone groaned, but it was Mamoru who spoke, "He didn't mean they were dating each other, Minako."

"My best friend, a young man I'd been basically raised with…"

"Wait! Isn't Jay you're best friend?"

Zack nodded, and everyone, including Neil and Makoto who had realized what Zack was going to say, waited for Minako to take the next step. When she did her eyes got bigger and she looked to Rei with pain in her eyes. "Rei, I'm sorry. Look, Makoto said that they were brought back when she and Ami wished for that to be so."

Zack blinked and looked to Ami who blushed.

Mina continued, "So just don't wish for Jadeite to come back, and everything will be ok."

Rei shook her head, "Its not that simple! We need them to defeat the enemy. To bring about Crystal Tokyo. To keep Usagi and Mamoru alive." A tear slipped down her cheek, "This is too much to ask, but we have to, Mina. We have to."

"Not right now, Rei. You don't have to right now." Ami gently stroked the brunette's long hair. "Not until you're ready."

Rei's laugh was bitter, but it was everything she could do not to inform her that she would never be ready.

Minako was biting her lip, "So… if Jay is Jadeite, who is Kunzite?"

Everyone, including Rei, rolled their eyes. Nephrite cleared his throat, "I suppose I should answer that, though its news to me as well. Minako, who is my best friend?"

"Kevin… why? You're not saying that… oh. You, you are saying that."

Artemis shook his head slightly, "And yet she's such a good commander. I really think she chooses to be this clueless."

"Hey! I resemble that, Artemis!" Minako was smiling. And Ami thought twice about telling her it was "resent" thinking that maybe that was exactly what Minako had meant.

"Um… guys." Everyone turned their attention to Ami, who had moved back to Zack once she was sure that Rei had calmed down. "I realize that that was pretty big just now, but I think there's something else we need to talk about…"


	12. Aftermath

AN: I just wanna say thanks to my faithful readers. And yes, I'm mean enough to not tell you Ami and Zack's working theory just yet. Kevin and Jay got loud, so they get some serious development here.

* * *

Jay had needed to get out, to get away from Rei. The doctoral candidate thought that he was used to dealing with his lover's temper. He had weathered fits of unjustified jealousy, had dealt with irrational fear when he'd had an early meeting and had slipped out before she was awake, He'd also experienced her frequent need to be alone, her fierce independence pushing him away for days at a time – the reason he still had an apartment on campus – and her just as frequent passion which often made it difficult for either to get through the day apart from each other.

None of his past experiences with the passionate priestess had prepared him for the past week, however. Which was why he had called on his guy friends, pulling them away from their own ladies, requesting a guys' night.

Fortunately, Jay was not the kind to over indulge in alcohol, otherwise he would have been doing the beers much more quickly than he already was.

Three of the men were rather sympathetic about Jay's position. None of Neil's normal teasing banter was directed at Jay, and Zack kept from gloating over how he was finally making progress with his lovely Nymph or telling Jay that as much as he adored Rei, it was his own fault for having the fiery-spirited Priestess as a lover. Mamoru, remembering how difficult the beginning of his relationship with Usagi was, just tried to encourage the younger man to have faith, that whatever was going on, Rei loved him and would come to terms with whatever it was she was dealing with.

Kevin was completely confused. He knew these men, and while he had not been surprised by Zack joining fully into his circle of friends and only mildly surprised by the way that he and Mamoru acted as if they had always been close, he was completely taken aback by the level of sympathy the others were displaying.

Currently, everyone but Kevin was playing on Mamoru's Wii. The way that Jay was swinging about the controller with such force suggested to Kevin that the young blonde was desperately trying to take his frustration out on the poor tennis ball on the flat screen.

"One minute she's throwing me out – and by throwing me out, I mean she was throwing things at my head and yelling 'Get out!' – and the next, she's clinging to me, crying! Rei does not cry! That is not how my priestess expresses her emotions. She screams. She gets sarcastic. She throw things – usually pillows not vases and glasses as she has been for the last week. But Rei does not cry."

Kevin raised an eyebrow as he thought he saw Zack and Neil exchange meaningful glances. Something was going on, and Kevin determined that he was going to get to the bottom of whatever it was.

"At first, I thought it had to do with you, Zack. That her anger at you had somehow been converted to me. But then I realized that that did not make any sense. Whatever you had done to Ames to make all the girls angry at you, Ami has obviously forgiven you, and Rei seems like she's warming up to you again."

That was the other thing that Kevin could not quite figure out. He knew everyone was protective over the petite genius, and while he was the last one to actually express his own feelings of protectiveness, he felt it all the same; he just also knew that she was quite capable of taking care of herself, and that subtle, non-overbearing protection would be much more comfortable for her. However, the reaction of the girls to seeing Zack at the dinner party and to Ami's initial reaction to him that evening seemed rather over the top the firefighter. Something more was definitely happening.

Zack shrugged, laughing that off slightly. "Ah, you know Rei, Jay. She can't every stay mad at me long. I'm the annoying little brother she never had."

Jay nodded, "Yeah." He managed a smile over to his best friend. "And she's decided that you're good for Ami. So, now I'm back to trying to figure out what I did to make her so… volatile. And don't you dare say anything, Zack! It's a completely different level of volatile than is normal for my Rei."

"Maybe she's just scared, Jay." That was Neil, managing to get a word in after backhanding a ball over the net, which Mamoru easily returned.

Jay sighed, "Scared of what, Neil? I have worked every day for almost two years to let her know that there is nothing to be afraid of with me. I'm not going to leave her. I'm not going to hurt her. I never have, and I'm not about to start now. I love her, damnit!"

Kevin noted that there was that exchange of knowing glances again, though this time Mamoru seemed to share it with Jay and Neil, completely missing the ball that Zack had managed to send back over the net, letting Neil and Zack win the doubles game.

"Rei's been through a lot, Jay. Some that you don't know about yet, though I'm sure that she'll tell you when she's ready. Just, be patient with her, and keep letting her know that you won't hurt her." Mamoru reached over to pat Jay on the back.

Jay blinked at him, "How much more could she have been through? Between her father, and the young man that he tried to force on her, her mother dying when she was a kid, and her grandfather's recent death, what more could Rei have suffered?"

Neil and Zack grimaced at Jay's desperate question, causing Kevin's eyes to narrow ever so slightly for just a moment. With the others focused on Jay, none of the other guys even noticed.

Neil sighed and smiled sympathetically to Jay. "Jay, listen to me. Its going to work out. I can't explain how I know it, but it is."

This time it was Zack's eyebrow that raised momentarily, only to be replaced by a confident smile. Whether Neil's reassurance did anything for Jay, Kevin realized that Zack believed it, which was rather unlike the overly logical doctor. Had he not scoffed at such assurances himself when he was trying to woo Ami?

"I think Mamoru's Wii has taken enough abuse for the night, and I'm beginning to get hungry. Why don't we go out for a bite to eat, and then we can all over to my place for a game of pool or cards?"

Jay nodded, turning off his controller and slipping it off his wrist. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks guys. I really did need this."

Kevin smiled slightly to himself. He was going to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. Neil, though his best friend, could be evasive when he felt a need to be so. Mamoru was fairly recent to the group, having joined rather naturally when he, Jay, and Neil started dating his then girlfriend's friends. Zack however, no matter how logical he was, was the one most likely to confide in the sterner firefighter. Kevin felt a slight twinge of conscience at the thought of using his friendship with the sensitive man to get information, but he needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Luna sighed as she walked along a sidewalk in the Park with Artemis.

"Hey, lovely, what's wrong?"

Luna looked over at the white cat and smiled as much as having the face of a cat allowed her to do so. Artemis was long used to reading the other cat's moods, however, and knew that if she were human right now, the smile would be a small, sad smile. A slightly raised cat eyebrow let Luna know that she was not fooling him in the least.

The black cat let out another sigh, "I'm just worried about the girls. And to be honest, I'm not really sure which ones I'm the most worried about."

Artemis nodded and moved to walk closer to his beloved, gently stroking her back with his own tail. "About the new enemy or the new allies?"

Luna wrinkled her nose, "Is it horrible that I'm more worried about the Shitennou than I am about whoever this new enemy is?"

Artemis chuckled, turning it into a purr as he realized that someone was jogging past them. When it was safe, he answered, "No, Luna it's not."

They walked in silence for a little bit. Artemis giving Luna the quiet that she needed, not pushing any questions or issues on her.

"I know you remember, Artemis. Not just what happened at the end, but how close they all were." She glanced over to see him nodding as they walked. "As much as I want to keep them from getting hurt like that again, I also want them to be able to have those kind of relationships again. It seems hard to believe that Crystal Tokyo could really be the promise that its supposed to be for the girls without their true loves."

Artemis nodded. He had his own ideas of what Crystal Tokyo needed to be like in order for him to feel like its promise has been fulfilled, but for the moment, he kept those thoughts to himself.

"And I'm not sure if I'm more worried for Minako and Rei who seem to be struggling with whether they even want Kunzite and Jadeite back or Ami and Makoto who have opened their hearts to Zoisite and Nephrite again."

Artemis stopped walking and gave his mate the cat equivalent of a hug. "Trust the girls, Luna. Look how far they've already come. They're incredible young women. And you've done a great job of guiding them."

Luna smiled, "I've had _some_ help." She winked at him and sighed softly. "Thanks, dear."

"OH! Look, Mommy! Kitty cats!"

Artemis' eyes widened while Luna sighed and closed her eyes. This happened from time to time, and it was annoying. As much as she hated wearing a collar, at least it made this process less annoying than it could have been. Usagi and Minako would be called, they'd come to pick up their "lost pets," have a good laugh at their guardians' predicament, and then let them go.

"Sweetie, they've got collars on. They have owners who are probably missing them."

"But Mommy! I wan' a kitty!"

"I tell you want. We'll take them home and call their owners ok? You can play with the kitties until they get picked up."

Luna sighed, waiting for the inevitable when she heard a familiar voice.

"Luna! Artemis! There you are! You know how worried Hotaru gets when you wonder off."

Luna blinked her eyes open, looking over at Artemis and whispering, "Did I just hear Michiru, or am I losing my mind?"

Artemis' eyes were laughing, as the violinist picked up Luna, and then he felt the hands of Haruka picking him up. "Boy, are we glad to see you two."

Haruka laughed, "Why? You didn't want that little girl tying a cute pink ribbon around around your neck"

Artemis shuddered in the racer's hands. "You're evil, Haruka." He ignored the laughter that was coming from Luna and the twinkle in Michiru's eyes.

"Eh, she's not evil. Just bad." Michiru winked at her lover and then looked back down to the cats. "However, speaking of evil. What's going on? Setsuna suggested that we might want to come home for a bit."

Luna nodded a bit, "I thought you were supposed to be on tour for another two weeks. I would have argued that we could have waited until you were done for you to come back."

Haruka shrugged, "Sets said that we had a little bit of time, but also suggested that we might be able to help in other ways. However, being Sets, she was extremely cryptic and non-helpful."

Michiru giggled, "And then she put Hotaru on the phone, and Haruka was immediately on the computer buying us tickets home. So, I canceled the rest of the tour, and we came home."

Luna grinned a bit, easily imagining how the young girl managed to convince her Haruka-papa, probably without even trying or intending to do so, and that Sets would have been fully aware of that when she put the little girl on the phone. "Hotaru does have you wrapped around her little finger."

Michiru laughed, as Haruka protested, "That is so not true!"

"Yeah it is, love, but there's nothing wrong with that." She turned a rather serious expression on the black cat she held in her arms, "However, you still have not answered my question. Luna, what's going on?"

Luna sighed a bit, "Perhaps we should go to your house. It's a pretty complicated story, and it might be best if we could fill everyone in on it at once."

Haruka laughed, "Luna, you know full well that Sets already knows whatever is going on. Sometimes I think that she maintains her mystery just because she finds it enjoyable, and that it has absolutely nothing to do with being the time guardian."

"And I think I'd rather Hotaru just enjoy being a kid, unless its necessary to bring her into whatever is going on."

Luna shook her head, "I hope that it won't be. I know that you guys enjoyed having her around as a baby, but trust me, all of us would rather keep Sailor Saturn out of this completely, if possible."

Haruka nodded curtly, "Good! But I agree, if this is a long story, it might be best told at home."

* * *

Minako sighed as the girls, except for Rei, sat in their customary booth at the Arcade. The priestess had been invited to join them for a girls' day, just them, no guys, but she had insisted that she needed to be by herself. "I'm worried about her."

Makoto nodded, "We all are, Mina."

There was silence for a moment, and then Usagi spoke up, "We're also worried about you Minako. We're you're friends. We know that this is difficult for you, but you haven't said anything about what you're thinking or feeling about all of this."

Minako's eyes narrowed, the commander of the Senshi switching gears in her mind, "Is this an ambush?"

Ami's eyes widened, "No! Minako, we're just worried about you. I mean… you're the Senshi of Love and yet, you seem almost indifferent about the fact that Kevin is Kunzite."

Minako shrugged slightly, "I honestly don't know how I feel about it, Ami. How am I supposed to feel about the fact that I'm sleeping with the enemy?"

Ami blushed, but the others demonstrated no surprise whatsoever about the revelation. "Sleeping with?" She croaked out slightly.

Minako giggled, "Ami, we've been together for two years next week. And I don't think that I'm the only Senshi sleeping with a Shitennou – restored or otherwise."

Makoto smiled warmly, "Actually, Ami, you're kind of the only one who isn't. But that's ok. I think its sweet that you and Zack are taking it slowly, especially after everything."

Minako turned to Makoto, "You know, I'm curious. I mean, I know that Ami asked her questions, got her answers, and then thought it through thoroughly. How did you forgive Nephrite so easily?"

Makoto smiled, "I would not call it easy, Mina. I watched Ami."

Ami blinked, "What do you mean you watched me?"

The baker chuckled and reached over to pat her friend's hand, "Sweetie, you're the smartest of all of us. When Artemis told us the story that Zoisite had told you…"

"Zack." Ami interrupted her friend.

"Ok, the story that Zack had told you, I did not know whether to believe it or not. But I remembered the love that Nephrite and I had shared. And the one thing that I did know was that my heart was not wrong, at least not in telling me that there had been a time when Nephrite loved me. But I still did not know whether or not I should believe the story that Beryl had actually controlled him, or a part of him. So, I decided to trust someone smarter than myself. I decided that if you could believe their story, that they had not betrayed us willingly, then I could too."

Ami blinked, "But… I didn't mean to make the decision for anyone else. Makoto… I don't know if that's…"

Usagi chuckled, "Ami, hush. I don't think you made the decision for her. Just that you helped."

"Oh."

Makoto smiled warmly to Ami and then turned her attention back to Minako, "But it hasn't been easy, Mina. Neil's dealt with everything well though. He's dealt with me suddenly pestering him, or with me pulling away randomly. He's listened to my questions and my doubts, and given me what answers he could."

She sighed a bit, "I've not been brave enough to ask him how Beryl broke him yet. I don't know if I could deal with being told that she used me against him. And sometimes when he kisses me, I pull back on the verge of screaming. It's not easy, Minako. But I keep hoping that it will get easier, and in the meanwhile, Neil is being patient and understanding."

This time, Usagi reached over and patted Makoto's hands. "It's not even been a week. Give yourself time."

Minako smiled thoughtfully, "I still don't know how I feel, or what I should do. But thanks. You girls have given me some thought for food."

"Food for thought, Mina." Ami grinned as she corrected her friend.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Anyway, enough about the guys. This is supposed to be girls' day, without the guys. So, let's go shopping and stop talking about them!"

Everyone laughed, nodding their agreement, resulting in Minako flashing her famous "V for Victory," making everyone laugh even harder, as Usagi claimed the bill and went up to Motoki to pay it.


	13. Memories

AN: A little bit on the reunited couples.

Wow! This story has been favvied! Thanks so much! And thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Neil was glad to come home. While he knew that he did not know what to expect at home, he knew that he was willing to do whatever it took to make amends for his previous transgressions. There was no price too high, that his lovely Makoto could require of him, though he would admit that he could do without the occasional screaming response to kisses.

He sighed as he entered the house, "Makoto? Are you home, Lightning?"

Makoto had her own place, but Neil knew that she was planning on coming to his house after work, though she had turned down his offer of a ride, saying that Usagi was going to come to the shop after closing to try a cake sample. Neil knew Makoto, and he knew Usagi. He fully expected that Usagi would be going home with a fully cake rather than just trying a piece.

Not getting a response, Neil shrugged and put his briefcase down by the door. Noticing a blinking light on his answering machine, he checked his messages.

"Neil. Hi, hun. Listen, I'm running a bit late. I should be there by 6:15. Don't you dare have more than a small snack waiting on me! I'll be bringing dinner home. Lo..later. I'll see you later."

Neil closed his eyes and sighed. Even before his soul was made whole, his Makoto could not admit that she loved him. He believed that she did, but Neil had to admit that he would give almost anything to hear those words from her lips. "Though, to be honest," he shrugged as he went to get a small snack to tide him over, "on the answering machine is not really how I'd want to hear it for the first time."

The financier had barely sat down to enjoy his chips and salsa when the door opened, and his beautiful Senshi entered the house. He quickly put them down on the coffee table and ran to help her, her hands full with – what he assumed was dinner. "Hey, love. Here, let me help with that."

"Kays." She smiled to him, and passed him the tray she had in her right hand, "Careful, its hot."

Moving to the table, she started setting out the food that she brought: roasted vegetables with garlic and rosemary, freshly made and still warm bread, a salad made with fresh spring greens, mixed berries, candied pecans, and blue cheese crumbles. "Just put the steak on the table. I'm going to put desert in the refrigerator. Do you have a red wine that would compliment this?"

Neil chuckled as he put the tray down and went to the wine rack to select an appropriate red. "What's the occasion, Lightning? This is quite a dinner for a quiet weeknight."

Makoto smiled innocently at him as she brought plates and glasses out from the kitchen with her. "Um… well… I was kind of hoping that we could talk and stuff tonight."

Neil dropped a peck of a kiss on her cheek as he went to get the napkins and the silverware. "Makoto, you did not have to soften me up. I kind of figured that you'd eventually want more answers."

She shrugged as she set the table, waiting for him to finish it. "I know. I… I think I did this more for me than you." She smiled sheepishly. "I needed a distraction, and well, the more complicated a meal I made, the less time for thinking. I hope you don't mind?"

After he put the silver down, he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her soundly, relaxing when he felt her responding to the kiss by wrapping her arms around him rather than screaming. When they broke apart, he smiled down to her, "I don't mind at all, Makoto. You should know better than that. I'm just glad you want to share your distraction with me."

She smiled and grinned, "Pour that wine, and let's enjoy dinner. We can talk afterwards."

"As Your Highness commands."

Makoto blinked, "What did you just say?"

Neil frowned, "Yeah, that was kind of weird, wasn't it. I think it must have been a memory. Sorry."

Makoto shook her head, "No, its fine. I just tend to forget that we were princesses. Just caught me off guard. Though, I was really hoping to have dinner with the present you rather than the past you."

Neil nodded, "It won't happen again. At least not for now."

* * *

"Ami, you don't have to be so nervous." Zack gently took her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. "I'm not bringing you here to pressure you. I promise. I just have a surprise for you, and honestly, its not something I could have brought to the park."

She sighed softly and nodded, "I'm sorry. I just… I don't usually go to men's apartments alone with them."

Zack smirked, "Good. I'd hate to have to go hurt anyone."

Ami rolled her eyes as she entered his apartment, "You know, there's only one of us who had a reputation in Med School. And, I'm pretty sure that wasn't me."

"No, dear. You did have a reputation. Ice. And I'm ashamed to admit that I'm the one who coined that."

Ami's eyes narrowed, "You didn't!"

He held up his hands, "Eh, lets just say that I've had my eyes on for longer than two years. And I was kind of a selfish jerk who got mad when the only time I could get your attention was when we were paired up in labs."

"Idiot."

"I deserve that. Forgive me?"

Ami snorted slightly, "I've forgiven you for killing me. I've forgiven you for trying to kill all of us again. I think I can manage to forgive you for sticking me with that horrible nickname. Especially since I graduated at the top of the class."

Zack laughed, "Thank you." He grinned as he took her hand, "I'd hate for this to be ruined by any anger. Close your eyes."

"Zack, is this really necessary?"

He laughed, "Very much so, Ami. Close your eyes."

"Fine." She sighed and closed her eyes. "There. Happy?"

"Very much so." He leaned down and kissed her softly, eliciting a little squeal from the quiet woman. "Now for the surprise."

He gently lead her by the hand into the living room and then moved to stand behind her. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "You can open your eyes now."

Ami did so and blinked, speechless. Not believing what she saw. Zack had stopped her just feet in front of a beautifully gilded harp with a blue bow tied around it. For a moment, they stood there, Zack positively beaming at his Nymph's reaction to the instrument.

Zack watched as she began to move, almost as if in a trance, letting her fingers glide along the strings, smiling at the sound that she elicited from them.

After few minutes she shook her head, breaking free from the spell and turned to look at him, "Zack." She really did not know what say. She had a harp, but it was no where near as magnificent as this one, and she knew how expensive such an instrument would be. "You shouldn't have. This is… too much."

He smiled and moved over to her, gently cupping her chin in his slender hand and tilting her head to look up at him, "Ami. Shh. Its not. Besides, I have to admit, its slightly selfish of me."

Ami blinked, looking confused, "Selfish of you? How is it selfish of you?"

He grinned and gestured beside the harp. "I… I was hoping you'd consent to keeping it here. I'd like to be able to play with you."

She looked to where he gestured, and smiled seeing the baby grand. The look she turned back to him was one of regret though, causing him to frown slightly, "I can't, Zack. I'm no where near good enough to play with you."

Zack smirked, "How do you know I'm any good. Please?"

She sighed and, seeing the pleading look in his eyes, gave in. "All right. Just one song though, ok? And you promise not to laugh if I'm horrible."

Zack smiled, "You won't be." He kissed her softly again, eliciting a small sigh of pleasure this time from her, and was not at all surprised to see that she her cheeks were flushed.

"I'll start. Trust yourself, and join me when you're ready." He moved from her to take his seat at the piano, while she moved to sit and pull the harp to her.

At first she listened to what he was playing with her to analyze it, trying to catch the line of the melody, understand the harmony, to know where to come in and how to compliment what he was playing. However, after only a few measures, she began to listen with her heart, and it was not long before the familiar music washed over her and her hands began to move of their own accord over the strings of the harp, as if they already knew what to play and had thousands of time before.

* * *

After a pleasant dinner, in which Neil noticed that Makoto was willing to talk about anything other than the fact that he was one of the Shitennou, she helped him clean up. He had reminded her that since she cooked, he should clean up, but he enjoyed the time in the kitchen with her, in her realm, even if it was just cleaning.

When the last plate was put away, Neil smiled over to Makoto and gently pulled her to him again. "Dinner was wonderful. Thank you, Lightning."

Makoto laughed, "I could microwave something, and you would tell me that dinner was wonderful, Neil."

"Oh! Give me more credit than that. I know the difference between cuisine made by one of the best chefs in the world, and something that comes out of the freezer at the grocery store." He chuckled, "And I'm not just saying that because we're together."

"Mmm… true. You should be able to." She smiled up to him warmly.

Neil leaned into kiss her, but as his lips touched hers, she remembered.

"_Well done, Lightning." _

_Leida looked up hearing his voice, smiling. She had just won a despite, fighting through the enemy which attacked her. She knew she would not have a long time before she needed to be back at the thick of it, but how could she not be happy that he made it back. "Nephrite! I'm so glad to see you."_

_He came up to her and smiled, "Just who I was looking for, though it looks like you can take care of yourself."_

_She sighed, "I can, but Beryl's forces are too many. Every bit of extra help is needed."_

_He nodded and pulled her to himself._

"_Nephrite! We're in a battle. There's no time for this right now."_

"_There's always time for a quick kiss."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Just quick." _

_When Nephrite kissed her, she allowed herself to relax, to respond by wrapping her arms around her. However, it was in that moment that she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Taking a step back, she saw the dagger in her gut, and his hand holding it._

_Before she could do anything, he twisted his wrist, so that the dagger pierced her heart, killing her quickly._

Makoto pushed back from him quickly, screaming.

Neil sighed softly, but he understood. She could not know how close he came to hating himself because of the memory he knew haunted her. "Makoto, it's ok."

She blinked and realized where she was and sighed. "Neil. I'm sorry."

"Lightning, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be apologizing. And I will. For the rest of my life." As much as he wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her, he knew better right now. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Makoto shook her head. "No. No, I still want to talk. Can you just give me a moment? By myself?"

Neil nodded, "I'll wait in the living room. Mako, we don't have to do this right now, not if you're not ready."

"No, I am. Its ok. Just give me a moment."

* * *

The music swept over Ami as she and Zack played together, as if they had always been playing together. She found herself closing her eyes, letting her fingers play over their well known strings.

"_Do you mind if I join you?" Zoisite gestured towards the grand piano sharing the practice area with the harp._

_Ami's hand paused and she looked up. "Um… no. Of course not. Is there anything in particular you'd like to play?"_

_He smiled, "Princess, do you realize that this is the first time that you've spoken to me without blushing or blinking?"_

"_I… is it? I … um…"_

"_Well, it was." He chuckled softly, before handing her some paper._

"_Um… what is this?" She looked to the paper, before noticing that it was a score, hand written. _

"_Ode for a Nymph." His voice was rather hesitant in a way that she had never heard before. They'd spent some time together, but he'd always been confident. However, this was the first time that she thought that his flirting was actually sincere._

"_Did you… compose this?"_

_He nodded, "I did. For you."_

_She smiled, "I'd love to play it."_

_Suddenly they were playing the piece flawlessly for the entire court. As they finished, Zoisite and she shared a moment, smiling at each other, before standing together. The moved to the center of the stage, joined hands, and bowed to the applause._

_After a minute or two applause, Ami led him off the stage, blushing furiously. _

_Zoisite smiled, "I've never seen you so happy at a ball before. I think everyone's seeing the real Ami now, not just Princess Amelia of Mercury, Guardian of Princess Serenity, and arguably smartest person ever."_

_Ami laughed, "A bit over the top on that last part, don't you think?"_

_He shook his head, "Not at all. Come, dance with me."_

_Then there was splashing as the scene changed again. She was swimming, cutting gracefully in the water, and Zoisite was trying to keep up, trying to catch her actually, but water was her natural element, and the poor boy did not stand a chance. _

_She giggled as she surfaced from the water. "I'm over here, Peacock!" She could not help but giggle harder as he spluttered, turning around. _

"_I give up. You're right. I'm no match for you in water." He held up his hands in surrender. _

_With a laugh she swam over to him, and gently wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm. I'm glad you finally realized that. So… I think I get to claim my forfeit now…" She kissed him._

* * *

Neil was sitting on the couch when Makoto came over to join him. He had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised when she came to sit with him, cuddling into him. "Feeling better, Lightning?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I am. So, I need to know what happened, Neil. I've been putting it off, but I need to know."

He nodded slightly, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"What did she do to you? I know… I know how she used Ami against Za… Zoisite. I need to know if she used me too."

Neil sighed, "She tried. Well, she did, but not the same way that she did with Ami. Not because I don't love you, or because Zoi was less sure. We're just all different." He took a deep breath, "She cut me off from the stars. And then she… somehow… she tricked me into thinking that I was connected to them again, but everything they said was what she wanted me to hear. How the Alliance scorned Earth. How the Senshi were using us to eventually take over Earth. How you were just using me."

He stopped for a moment, remembering. "I think I could have kept resisting that. The voices of the stars just weren't right. It was like, they were sick. And I knew that the things they were telling me were wrong. But she was doing so much more than that."

He closed his eyes. "She tortured all of us physically. All of us. But, for me." He sighed, "for me… Beryl would electrify me. I'm not really sure how I survived, but she would electrify me over and over. After Zoi came up with his idea, and Jed and I figured out how to do it, the part of me that she controlled really believed that you had been the one electrifying me all those times. But that still doesn't excuse anything that happened. And I'm sorry."

Tears were rolling down her eyes, and she held tightly to him. "I didn't know. I had no idea. When we heard how badly the war was going… we assumed you all were dead, but we barely had time to mourn because the Moon was attacked. And then when I saw you. I… thought you had escaped. I thought maybe, maybe we stood a chance, and everything would be ok."

Neil held closely to himself. "Shh. Makoto. You did nothing wrong."

She laughed a bit, "I know! I just… if we had known you'd been captured. I think we would have been prepared. I think it wouldn't have hurt as much."

"I know, Lightning. I know."

* * *

The music ended and Ami blinked. "Ode for a Nymph. You wrote that piece." She eased the harp up and looked at him, her eyes unreadable.

He nodded, "I wrote that piece for you." Zack stood and walked over to her, "I wish I was more creative in this lifetime. I'd write another piece for you. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to get to know Princess Amelie. I want to you know, Ami."

She blushed and stood, "I think I'm the one in more danger of that suspicion than you, Zack. I'm the one who kept pushing you away until…"

"Until I was made whole. But I don't think that, Ami. I just… I wanted you to remember that there were good memories too. I promise. This wasn't meant to be an ambush. I just wanted you to remember the good too."

Ami chuckled, wrapping her arms around him, "Zack. You talk too much." For the first time, Ami was the one to initiate the kiss.

It took Zack a moment to realize that the shy little doctor was kissing him, and less than a moment after that to kiss her back.

When they broke apart, Zack blinked at her. "Ami?"

She giggled, "I don't usually act like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I liked it, Nymph. But that's not what I was talking about." He gently grabbed her hand and pulled over to a mirror. "Look at yourself, Ami. Look closely."

At first, Ami did not see what he was talking about. "I see me, Zack. I don't quite understand what it is that you're seeing. What?"

"Look at your eyes, Ami. Take a moment and look at your eyes. Really look at them."

"Oook…" Ami shook her head for a moment and then did what Zack asked. It took her a moment before she realized that her eyes did look different. They were lighter, with flecks in them. "That's… that's weird. Blue eyes don't get gold flecks. My eyes have never had gold flecks before… Zack, what's wrong with your mirror?"

"Nymph, its not my mirror. Its your eyes."

She shook her head, "That's not possible. It doesn't make sense."

He raised an eyebrow, "Ami, you're… I can't believe that I'm about to say this… you're not thinking logically. Think for just a moment."

"You… when your soul was made whole, you remembered everything. And you looked different, just enough…" She blinked. "Do you think…"

He grinned, "I think that we probably need someone a little more sensitive to the soul than us, but I think it's a working hypothesis. Mmm… how much did you used to remember about the Silver Millennium?"

She shook her head, "Snatches. Impressions. Feelings. A few concrete memories."

"So… you would probably not remember the Duke from Mars?"

"Lord Itak? The idiot who thought that we were destined to be together. Actually thought that he was smarter than me. If I remember, he challenged you to a duel to prove that he was better for me than you were. You soundly defeated him, and then spared his life."

Zack raised an eyebrow at her.

Ami blinked, "Why do I remember that?"

"I'm not the soul expert, Ami. But I think you know the answer to that question."


	14. Hard Questions

AN: I didn't forget Rei and Mina. :)

* * *

Rei sat cross-legged in front of the Sacred Fire. Her eyes watched the flames dance, as she meditate on them, not seeking for a vision at the moment, just meditating. Even before the priestess had ever learned that she was Sailor Mars, before she knew she had a past life as a princess and guardian, fire had always had a calming affect on her. She knew fire; she understood it; she respected it.

Many people saw fire as dangerous, and Rei knew that if it was not treated correctly it could be not only dangerous but deadly. However, she had never feared the flames. After all, fire was important to life, bringing warmth, light, and even protection; cooking food; and sterilizing medical equipment. For Rei, fire also brought peace and knowledge.

Except that now she could not find peace in the dancing tongues of flame.

Sighing in exasperation, the priestess stood from where she had sat for the last hour, and stretched.

"You didn't find the answers you were looking for?"

The familiar voice caused Rei to blink and turn. "Michiru!" She grinned seeing her older friend. "I didn't expect you to be home yet. Wait… why are you back early?"

"Sets suggested we might be helpful." She held up a hand before the young woman's anger could be directed at either her or Setsuana for "meddling". "Luna filled us in on what's going on. I thought perhaps you might want to talk. That's all, Rei. And I'll leave if that's what you want."

Rei shook her head and lead the other woman out of the fire room. "No. I… I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about it." She sighed, "I was just about to get myself some tea, would you like some?"

"Please." Michiru smiled and took a seat when Rei lead her into the private kitchen that was a part of the residence of the temple.

Rei filled the kettle with water and then set it on the stove, turning on the burner. Instead of sitting at the table with Michiru afterwards, she moved about the kitchen, getting out the cups and tea bags, as well as the cream and sugar and some cookies. She knew she was trying to delay the conversation, but she also knew that she needed to talk to someone, and the girls – well, they understood too well.

Michiru did not interrupt Rei while she moved about the kitchen, though she found the delaying tactics quite amusing. Instead, she let the other woman do what she needed to do, waiting patiently.

Finally, the kettle whistled and Rei poured the water into the cups, and then brought the tray over to the table. The two continued in silence as they each selected a tea, and dropped it into the steaming water to steep.

After another moment of silence, Rei sighed. "I don't know what to do. I love Jay. And, yes, I realize that if I wish for Jadeite to come back, I won't be cheating on Jay, because he is Jadeite, but I love Jay now. I don't know if I could love the new Jay that he'd become. And I don't know if I could forgive him. Ever."

Michiru picked up a cookie and shrugged, "Then don't."

"It's not that easy." Rei sighed again, looking into her cup, watching the water become darker as the tea leaves steeped.

"Why not, Rei?"

Rei looked up, "Because if I can't get over this and bring him back, we'll lose Usagi and Mamoru. We'll never get Crystal Tokyo. And it will be all my fault."

Michiru raised an eyebrow, "That's quite a burden to have to carry, Rei. More than you should be carrying on your own."

"I'm just not sure I can sacrifice my happiness for the future like that, Michiru. I'm not sure I'm strong enough."

Michiru laughed and added a bit of cream to her tea after removing the bag, "Rei, you are stronger than you think." She held up her left hand as she stirred her tea, "I know. I know that you think that you just pretend to be strong to cover up the fear. And to some degree, that may be true. But, Rei, much more of your strength is real, much more than you give yourself credit for."

Rei smiled a bit, it always surprised her just how insightful Michiru truly was. "How can I be strong if I'm not even sure what it is that I'm afraid of though?"

The violinist smiled, "You know, when my memories came back, I wanted nothing more than to find Uranus. I wanted to find her even more than I wanted to find the Princess. And yet when I met Haruka, I hesitated. I didn't know if she would, eventually, remember everything that we were to each other. I was afraid that she would not want me in this life, afraid she might like boys." Michiru winked to Rei. "And I was afraid that if she were attracted to me, that maybe it wouldn't work out between us."

Michiru took a sip of her tea after blowing across it. "Haruka actually asked me out before I could even begin to explain to her who I was or who she was. And when her memories returned she kissed me and told me that she did not care about our past, though it was good. She told me that she wanted to get to know me, that she wanted to fall in love with me all over again."

"But the past... I mean. Surely it matters."

The slightly older woman nodded, "It does. But Haruka and I would be together even without that."

"What if I cannot choose that?"

Michiru smiled, "Then you need to be honest with Jay."

Rei blinked, "What? Tell him that I don't love him because in a past life, the part of him that's not him killed me?"

"I don't think I'd put it like that. No. Rei, do you truly love Jay?"

She nodded, miserably. "I do."

"Do you fear he'll abandon you? That he'll hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No. I mean, sometimes I get paranoid that he'll leave me. But, no, I know he won't. Not unless I tell him to. And even then, he'd fight."

"Then when you're ready, make the decision that your heart tells you is right. There's no rush, Rei." She grinned to her, "Haruka and I will make sure that no one hurts the prince and princess in the meantime. Just remember, the future is not set in stone. We can still change it, even if you really can't ever make that choice."

"Thank you, Michi."

Michiru smiled, "It's the least we can do, Rei."

Rei blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we carry our own guilt. If we had gotten there just a few moments earlier…" She sighed and shook her head slightly, "maybe things would have been different."

* * *

Haruka knew that she should have argued better with Michiru. All of the Inner Scouts, including Usgai, were like little sisters to her. However, that did not mean that race car driver, the woman who only wore a skirt in her uniform, wanted to spend the day being dragged from store to store with Minako. She rubbed at her temple as Minako ducked into yet another changing room to try on dresses.

Before being dragged on this expedition, Haruka had tried to reason with the blonde, "Mina, you're a designer. Don't you make your own clothes? Why do we need to go shopping?"

"Because it's fun! And besides, I cannot make everything I wear. I'd never have time to design clothes for everyone else. And! Its good research."

Haruka was definitely going to make her own lady-love pay for this.

"Ok, Haruka. Be honest! What do you think of this outfit on me?" Minako stepped out of the dressing room and twirled around, modeling the mid-thigh length checkered skirt and the burnt orange sweeter with a deep-v neckline.

"It looks beautiful, Minako. Just like every other outfit that you've paraded out in. They all look beautiful. You're gorgeous."

Minako sighed, "You take all the fun out of shopping, Haruka." She rolled her eyes, "Let me get changed, and we can go get coffee. By the way, you're worse to shop with then Ami."

That caught Haruka to laugh, bringing a stern expression to the younger woman's face. "Hmph!" Haruka only laughed harder as Minako stormed back into the changing room and slammed the door.

After a few moments, Minako came out, all trace of huffiness gone, and hung up the remaining outfits, "All right coffee. Though since you ruined my afternoon of shopping, you're paying."

Haruka held up her hands in surrender, "Fair enough."

They left the store and headed down to the corner coffee shop. "So… what do you think I should do?"

Haruka blinked, forgetting just how quickly Minako could get to a point when she decided to. "What do you want to do?"

Minako sighed, "I'm asking for tactical advice here, Haruka. I realize that I have no authority over you, but I would appreciate your assessment of the situation."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Tactically? You want my advice from a tactical view point?" She shrugged, "All right. The Shitennou are good fighters, they would make good allies again, if you're sure that they would be allies."

"Do you think they would be allies?"

"I think that when we found out who it was that had killed you, we were all in shock. I remember how dedicated they each were. I also know that we've had other allies who were turned against their will, and that when they were released, each of them managed to be free to be themselves. But I also think that you knew all of that, and that that is not at all what you really wanted to know."

Minako sighed as they entered the coffee shop. She did not say anything more about the subject until they had gotten their coffees and sat down, "Why were you shocked?"

"Because they loved each of you as deeply as I love and loved Michiru. But you're not overly concerned about the other Shitennou right now, are you? When I first heard that Kunzite was trying to court you, I was pissed. I did not want you to get hurt. Despite Michiru's warnings, I challenged him to a duel. It was a draw, but afterwards I informed him that if he ever hurt you, the next time it would not be a draw."

Haruka grinned, "I watched closely, and it became very obvious to me – and to everyone – that he loved you. It was amusing to watch when he'd try to protect you and even more amusing to see you remind him that you were not some dainty woman who needed to be protected, that you were his equal. And it was amusing to know exactly where every one of those arguments would wind up being settled."

Minako blushed, "I don't remember any of it. I remember bits and pieces. I remember being in love. And I remember the last few minutes."

"And Kevin?"

"I love him. I'm just not sure… I'm not sure its true love."

Haruka raised her eyebrow and looked to the young woman, speaking softly enough to make sure that no one overheard them, "Aren't you the Senshi of Love, Minako? If there is anyone who should know whether or not they are truly in love, it should be you."

Minako sighed, "I'm not sure I'm allowed true love."

Haruka rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous, Mina. I've heard you talk of this curse before, and honestly, the only reason that it would be true, is if you let it be. And I know you, so I really do not think that there is any danger of that, do you?"

"Ok. Then. I… even before this happened, yes, I thought something was missing. But I was ok with it. I knew I could love him if I just gave him a chance. And now he's… him. I mean, what is missing, I can restore it. And I want to. But isn't trust a part of love? And I'm not entirely sure that I could trust him." She sighed.

"Why not, Minako?"

"He ran his sword through my abdomen!"

"Even with everything you know?"

"Love is supposed to conquer all!"

Haruka smirked, "Minako? What is it you don't trust? Kunzite? or Love?"

Minako glowered, "Its supposed to conquer all! It should have been enough to save him! It should have been enough to keep him from giving into her! Why wasn't it enough?!"

Haruka sighed, "Maybe it was, Mina. Maybe it just lost temporarily."

Mina sighed, "Maybe."


	15. The Third Awakening

AN: Ok, so I realize I made a mistake in an earlier chapter and called Zoisite the King of the South. I'll track that down and change it. Otherwise, here we go.

* * *

Minako had been working late, though in her studio apartment rather than the office. She had not taken any calls, not from the girls or from Kevin, and had all but kicked Artemis out of the apartment. Her pretense was that she was working on the dresses for the wedding, putting the finishing touches on the designs, wanting to make sure that each one was just perfect. The truth was that every time she tried, she had wound up rejecting the various ideas, and her apartment floor covered with balls of paper attested to her frustration.

The blonde looked up at the clock, and saw that it was getting rather late. Deciding to take a break, she stood and stretched. "I think I need a glass of wine. If I cannot clear my head, I'm not going to succeed in getting anything done at all."

Minako could be honest with herself, and she knew full well why it was that she was not succeeding in getting so much as a single dress design perfected. She poured herself a glass of wine, with no intention of getting drunk, but hoping that the bit of alcohol would be enough to clear her mind.

Instead, when she came back to the drawing board, with her glass of white wine, she found herself just staring at the blank pad in front of her. With a sigh, she closed the other notebook which had been open to the basic sketch for Ami's dress, the one she was the most currently unhappy regarding. "I think I'm going to have to give this up for the evening."

She took a sip of her wine, studying the blank page. As she sat the glass down, she decided to just doodle and see what happened. She watched almost absently at first, as her hand seemed to move of its own accord, sketching almost subconsciously.

After a few moments, Minako became entirely engrossed in what she was drawing. She finished the outline and started to use colored pencils to fill in the details, using mostly gold and white. Occasionally, she would shake her head, realizing that something was not quite right, and would erase it, then stare into space to try to visualize how it should be.

When she finished, it was like Minako came out of a trance. She traced the figure that she had sketched with a finger. The sketch was clearly Kevin, except that it was not exactly him. She'd drawn his white hair longer, and she got the impression that his jaw line seemed ever so slightly stronger, though she'd not paid that much attention to the face in drawing the sketch.

What she noticed more than anything, however, was not the tiny differences she made in Kevin, but the outfit that she had drawn – somehow she felt that she had not designed the clothing. It was a uniform, of that she was a certain. "A formal dress uniform." She noted the markings of rank which were upon it, the sash which went from shoulder to hip, denoting nobility as well as a military rank. "King of the South."

Minako sighed and took a sip from the wine she'd all but forgotten. "Fine. I love you. I just don't know if I can trust you. You killed me. And then you tried to kill me again. And the princess." Her jaw tightened, and then she relaxed it sighing, "But what if it was not really you, not really your fault."

She rubbed her forehead and looked at the sketch, "Ami and Makoto believe that it wasn't, that you weren't in control of yourself. And even Mamoru was taken by Beryl. And Rei saw you the four of you helping us."

She downed the remaining wine, "But what's to guarantee that you won't turn on us again? If I trust you with my heart again…" She closed her eyes as she felt a tear run down her cheek, "What's to guarantee that you won't hurt me again?" She did not even try to keep the tears from splashing on the sketch.

Once she'd cried herself out, she wiped at her cheeks, smudging pencil on them some, but not caring. "I think, that maybe… maybe its not you who needs the second chance. I need to know if I can truly believe in love again."

Minako got up from the drawing table and moved to the window. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say, or how this is supposed to work. But, Kunzite, if you are my chance at true love, if Kevin being made whole is what I need to be able to fully choose him, then…" she sighed and nodded, "so be it."

* * *

Kevin always slept lightly when he was on duty at the Fire Department, but managed to be able to shift out the talk of those who chose not to sleep, thankful that all of the others were respectful enough not to bring personal private moments into the Fire House. That did not mean that there was not good-ribbing between the men and women who shared a shift, just that there was an understood code which prevented any overly uncomfortable situations from happening.

He woke with a start, gasping. Fortunately, none of his fellow firefighters seemed to be disturbed by the sound based on the snores that he heard around him. Kevin blinked for a moment and looked down at his hands. "I think I understand why Zoi had to touch his face."

Kevin was not the kind to make any point to check his reflection. After all, the changes he'd seen in Neil and Zack made sense now, and he just assumed that there would be similar changes in himself, but he decided that he could worry about trivialities such as that later. For now, he needed to think.

He quickly changed into a set of sweats and headed down to jog. He checked to make sure that he had his beeper with him, and stopped on his way out to let the duty chief know. The only thing he'd been told was, "Make sure you stay close so that a truck can pick you up if a call comes in."

Kevin ran, pushing himself as hard as he could, finding that in the steady, familiar rhythm, he could allow his mind to be free. As he ran, he remembered. He remembered his duty to his Prince, remembered the times with Endymion and the other Kings, remembered the arrogant Commander of the Senshi, remembered loving her with all of his heart, and remembered the choice he'd had to make to keep from betraying her, knowing that it would only make the betrayal less to him.

"Minako," he sighed the word, and then grinned slightly to himself. "I will out maneuver you in this battle. I will win your heart again. And I will prove myself worthy for it. I promise."

* * *

Mamoru woke with a sigh, smiling at his sleeping fiancé who was curled up against him. He kissed her forehead and then rolled over slightly to glance at the clock. It was still too early to get up, so he started to roll back over to cuddle with Usagi and go back to sleep. However, before he could do so, he noticed Jadeite and blinked.

Gently slipping from the bed so as not to wake up Usagi, he moved over to the morose looking Shitennou. "Jed? Are you ok?"

The shade nodded, not taking the moment to salute since Mamoru had addressed him so informally. "Yeah, just…" He gestured to the desk, "I'm not surprised I'm the last one. I just…" He sighed again, not fully able to express himself.

"The last?" Mamoru looked over at the desk and nodded, realizing that the piece of kunzite had broken into two. "Oh. Jadeite, I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry, Sire? Are you the reason that Rei can't make whatever leap that the others did? Are you the one who slit her throat?" He sighed, "Are you the one who attacked innocents?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "Jed, don't lose faith. Rei has been through a lot. And she does tend to be slow to forgive. But she's a good woman, and I believe that she will come around eventually." He smiled to his friend, "Don't lose faith in our fiery priestess."

Jadeite sighed and nodded, "I should let you get back to sleep, Sire. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Look, do me a favor. When she does eventually let you be made whole, when you first encounter me, please don't do the whole kneeling thing. And stop calling me 'Sire!' I'm Mamoru. I'm you're friend. Got it?"

Jadeite smiled slightly before returning to his stone, "As you wish, Sire."

Mamoru grumbled to himself as he turned back to the bed, only to see an amused Usagi watching him. "I think its part of their atonement, Mamoru. It reminds them of their loyalty. Besides, when you meet Kunzite, I don't think there's anything you could do to keep him from his formality."

"Mmm. Is that right, Highness?" Mamoru's eyes twinkled as he stalked the rest of the way to the bed that his beloved was still laying in. "Perhaps, then I should remind you of where my loyalties lie."

Usagi squealed, but her own eyes twinkled in response.

* * *

Minako had realized that if she had succeeded in bringing Kunzite back, there would be another attack, at least assuming that Ami and Zack were right. While Minako did not know Zack enough to rely on his interpretation of events, she did know that the chances of Ami being wrong were relatively low. So, when she woke that morning, she took a deep breath and texted the others, not wanting to wake them if they weren't yet up.

"Called him back. Be prepared for youma. Usagi, stop squealing; and Rei, I know. We'll talk later."

Having alerted the others, Minako went about her morning with little rush. She took her time in the shower, fiddled around on the computer while enjoying her coffee, and then called the office to let them know that she would be coming in today, but that her hours would be rather variable.

The Senshi of Love was not particularly surprised when she heard screams coming from a set of tennis courts on her way to work. Smirking, she ducked into an alleyway, and being certain that it was empty, she transformed into Sailor Venus and pressed the all-call on her communicator to alert the others.

"It's show time!"

Venus came out of the alley and moved quickly to the tennis courts, seeing roughly what she had expected to see from the previous two attacks and Mercury's assessment of their enemy's motives. The youma assembled from parts of various people – Venus hoped that that was not literally true – was attacking the individuals who had been playing tennis. However, Venus was a bit surprised to see that it was attacking with fire.

"Isn't this one supposed to be made specifically for me to defeat?" While she wondered the question out loud, she did not hesitate to attack the monster.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The energy attack hit the youma, but seemed to make very little difference other than to attract the youma's attention. Venus gritted her teeth, and rolled out of the way of a fire ball which the monster sent flying at her.

Unsure of the best way to defeat the monster, Venus called out her Love-Me-Chain, knowing that at the very least a physical fight with the youma would distract it from attacking the innocents, most of whom were now fleeing the scene of the fight, some carrying wounded victims out with them.

While Venus was successful in distracting the monster, it grabbed a post from a tennis net and was able to fend off Venus' attacks with only one hand, the other it used to continue to throw fire balls, making it very difficult for the Senshi to fight and dodge at the same time.

As she dodged a fire ball, another person landed near the youma, forcing the youma to fight two armed opponents, both very good fighters in their own rights.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come."

"You had the situation under control. However, I do not think that we can defeat the monster this way."

A grunt from the youma suggested that it was annoyed with the conversation that was going on between its two opponents.

"Fine, then you distract it for a moment, and I'll finish it off."

"Exactly what I was going to suggest." He grinned to her and then drew a second sword, fighting furiously so that the youma had to focus all its attention on the cocky man to keep from being shredded.

Taking a step back from the fight, Venus took a moment to aim, making sure that she would not catch Kunzite with "friendly fire." Once she was sure that she would only hit the youma, she released her attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Her Love-Me-Chain transformed and she used it to wrap around the youma's neck. With a twist of her wrist, she tightened it so that the youma had to break off fighting with Kunzite, and a moment later it exploded in shower of ashes.

"Well done, Venus."

"Thank you, Kunzite."

The two simply stared at each other, two commanders taking the measure of each other. Though there was a tension that suggested it was more than that.

The others had arrived just shortly after Kunzite had; however, since the two seemed to have things well in hand, they had only watched. Mars was, not surprisingly, scowling. Jupiter was grinning, with Nephrite's hand resting gently on her shoulder. MOon, as normal, was beaming, and Kamen was smiling warmly. Unnoticed by the others, because of their focus on Venus and Kunzite, was the fact that Mercury was smiling while Zoisite had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her close to him.

When the silence between the two had stretched out for a few minutes, Tuxedo Kamen cleared his throat, and headed over to the two of them, gesturing for the other two men to follow him.

"Welcome back, Kunzite. And don'…" Tuxedo Kamen sighed.

Kunzite had dropped to a knee and saluted with a fist over his height as soon as heard Tuxedo Kamen's voice. "Sire. I live to serve."

"Get up, Kunzite. I thought we went over this."

Kunzite smiled as he stood, "Of course."

Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes and gave the man a hug. "It's good to have you back, Kunzite."

"Thank you." He smiled and then looked over to the other two. "And now I know what it was that everyone was talking about. Though Zoi, I'm kind of surprised I didn't manage to get it out of you."

Zoi smiled, "I told you that you wouldn't believe me if I told you, Kunz. I'm guessing I was right."

"You were."

Venus cleared her throat, "Excuse me, gentlemen, but if you don't mind, I believe I should spend some time briefing Kunzite on our current enemy."

Zoisite rolled his eyes, and Nephrite bit back a chuckle; only Kamen managed to keep a straight face as he nodded, "Of course, Venus. Would you be able to meet with the rest of us in say half an hour?"

Kunzite nodded, "I believe that should be ample time for Venus to catch me up on what I've missed."

"See you then. Venus, you know where."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and then turned back to the girls. However, what he saw there made him blink. The girls were still watching them, and apparently none of them had yet noticed what he had. "Zoi… is Mercury different?"

Zoisite was grinning, "I wondered when someone would notice."

When the others saw that Venus and Kunzite had left, and noticed that the men were staring at Mercury, they also turned to look at her.

While the changes Ami had experienced had been minor, in her Senshi form, they were rather drastic. Her skirt had lengthened slightly, and where the star had been on the bow on her chest was now a symbol of mercury. Her hair was had become completely blue, and the small circlet at her brow had been replaced by a simple but fuller crown, with a flawless sapphire set in the center.

"Mercury?"

"Yes, Moon?"

"What happened to you?"

"Oh? This? I got my memories back."

Mars sighed, "Great… look, we probably should get back to the Temple. We can… talk about all this there." Without waiting to see if the others agreed, she left.

Jupiter grimaced, "I'm really worried about her."

Nephrite gently squeezed her shoulder, "We all are, love."

Zoisite nodded, "But she's right. We should get out of the public eye."


	16. Discussion

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I don't know if this chapter is really good, but I needed to write (life issues required a distraction).

A couple of comments to Mephiboseth who sends lovely detailed reviews (which is awesome!). Each Senshi has her own "need" other than just forgiveness. Also, I looked up a few pictures of the Eternal Mercury uniform and then made the alterations that I felt were appropriate. I've only recently become familiar with PGSM in my research, so that really hasn't played into this at all (No Darkury here!). Originally, I wanted to move completely away from the school-uniform look, but decided that would be too drastically different from the Senshi uniform, so I just made the changes that I thought would work without negating the Senshi feel. Also, while Zack helped Ami to find the key to open her memories, it could have, theoretically, happened without him.

* * *

None of the girls were particularly surprised to see Haruka and Michiru waiting along with the guardians and a de-transformed Rei. Nephrite and Zoisite, however, seemed a less than pleased with the discovery, taking a step back from the Outer Senshi – women they remembered as being very protective of the others.

Michiru was the one to defuse the situation with an easy smile. "Relax, gentlemen. We've been caught up on what all is happening. I'll admit that neither of us are particularly ready to welcome you with open arms, but we're not going to start a fight."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest, "Hmph. Not yet anyway. Know this, gentlemen, there will be no repeat of the past. You won't hurt them."

Mercury sighed and rolled her eyes, while Jupiter huffed. However, before either of them could speak, Zoisite did.

"You're right, Uranus, there will be no repeat of the past. However, I'm going to tell you what I've told everyone else. The only one I'll be worried about if somehow evil were to brainwash me again would be Ami. Regardless of what you all believe, she can take care of herself, and I'm sick of people threatening me."

Mercury blinked and then smiled to Zoi, reaching her hand out to him. He took it with a smile, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Nymph."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged knowing glances, and Jupiter was pretty sure that they were smiling.

"If the posturing is over, it appears there is more for us to talk about." Luna's calm voice brought everyone back to the reason they were at the temple. "Ami, I see you've gotten your memories back." The cat almost seemed to be smiling, "I believe that will give us an edge over the enemy."

"How so?"

Artemis stepped up beside Luna, "Your form is not the only thing that has changed, Mercury. Your powers have grown exponentially."

Mercury thought about that for a second and nodded, "Every time our form has changed we have gotten new, stronger powers. However, exponentially? That seems a bit overstated, doesn't it?"

"No, Mercury, it's not. I think, that perhaps, what you need is a mirror." Michiru grinned as she stepped forward and held her Deep Aqua Mirror up for Ami to see in.

"That's… how is that… unless…" Mercury blinked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Actually, that makes sense."

Everyone looked at Zoisite to translate, who merely shrugged, "Sometimes her mind moves even faster than mine." He turned to his love, "Hun? Want to share?"

"Huh? Oh… well, I think in some ways it's the same thing that happened to you and the guys."

"And that sounds like the signal for a long explanation. Why don't we all de-transform and go inside to talk." Jupiter did as she suggested, turning back into Makoto. "Rei? Do you mind if I raid your kitchen and make us snacks?"

Rei shook her head, "Of course not, Makoto. I think that I keep the kitchen stocked more for you than for any cooking I might do, though." She lead Makoto into the temple towards the kitchen.

Everyone chuckled, and the rest returned to their normal forms. Though Ami's hair remained blue in tint.

"Um, Ames… your hair and eyes… I like it! It's pretty." Usagi's exuberance did express what everyone else was thinking.

"My hair? What do you mean my hair? I knew my eyes had changed slightly, but…"

Zack chuckled gently and hugged her, "Sweetie, it's ok. I like it."

"It's still blue?"

He nodded, and Ami groaned, "I cannot go to the office with blue hair! Who is going to take a pediatrician with blue hair seriously?"

Michiru shrugged, "They take me seriously. Of course, I'm an artist, so maybe it's not exactly the same thing."

Luna chuckled, "All right, we can figure out if we can fix Ami's hair later. For now, we have more important things to discuss."

"Oh, like what? Ami! Love the hair." Minako was grinning as she and Kevin joined the rest of the group.

Mamoru chuckled and glanced at his watch, "Right on time. Did you get caught up on everything?"

"Yes. Though apparently we got here just in time to find out the new stuff that we missed." Kevin's voice was respectful, though his expression dared Mamoru to challenge the claim of how he and Minako had spent the last half hour.

Usagi's expression, however, said everything that Mamoru schooled his features away from, and she squealed as she hugged Minako.

"Usagi, really. That's all we did. Talk as commanders."

The future queen huffed, "You're losing your edge, Mina."

"No, she's taking her time. And considering everything, I don't blame her at all." Kevin's voice held a note of finality to it, that did not cause Usagi to back down, but did

keep her from saying anything else for the moment.

Mamoru chuckled and gently lead his fiancé and the others into the temple, where Rei was already pouring tea. "You guys are really slow."

Michiru and Haruka exchanged glances again, and this time Ami knew that she saw concern in the eyes, the concern for Rei which was shared by everyone else.

"So, Ami, why don't you share your theory with everyone else?" Luna moved to sit in Usagi's lap as soon as the young woman took a seat.

Ami nodded, "Our souls were never divided. There was no reason for us to take that measure. However, there was also no way that we could live with our memories, not from the time we were born. They had to be… sealed away. Selenity must have known that when she used the crystal to send us all to be reincarnate. Somehow, part of what she did was to protect us from memories that we couldn't handle. Even without how it all ended, a five year old who had our memories would have been considered insane."

Michiru nodded a bit as Ami spoke. "That makes sense. Even remembering what I did on my own was rather difficult. I had to be careful what I said and to whom. A child," she shook her head, "it would have been impossible."

Ami smiled, "So our memories were buried, but they were still our memories. Actually, a better metaphor might be that they were locked away. Locked in our own minds, and when I found the key to unlock mine, I became… whole. Similar to how the guys became whole when the other half of their souls were released."

Makoto shook her head as she brought in the snacks she had whipped up, trying to take everything that Ami had just said in. "So, um… I'm confused. Are you present Ami or past Ami?"

Ami smiled, "Oh, I'd say that that's the best part. That distinction, doesn't make much sense now. I'm me. Formed by my memories and experiences. But the memories and experiences of both lives. So… the me in the present is a culmination of Princess Amelie of Mercury and Ami Mizuno."

Zack was nodding, "Exactly! I've been trying to figure some of this out, but that's exactly what it is. I'm still Zack, but I'm also Zoisite." He grinned and wrapped an arm around Ami, having sat beside her on a couch.

Makoto blinked and looked to Neil, "Is it bad that I think I actually understood all of that?"

Neil shook his head, grinning, "No, dear. However, I'm a bit jealous that Ami figured it out first. I'm supposed to be the one specializing in matters of the soul."

Rei shook her head, "No, you specialize in visions and dreams. Ja… Jadeite specialized in matters of the soul." Her expression was no longer resentful or resigned, simply sad.

Usagi got up from Mamoru's lap and moved to hug the priestess. Not saying anything, just offering her a bit of comfort. This time, Rei did not push her princess away; instead she hugged tightly to her, not crying, but not far from it.

After a moment, Rei broke from Usagi's hold. "Ok, I'll deal. Right now we have other, more important things to discuss."

Usagi started to say something, but Mamoru shook his head slightly at her, causing her to sigh and let it go for the moment being.

Zack nodded, "I think after what happened today, our hypothesis is even more likely to be true. Somehow, our being made whole must be known to the enemy. He or she sends the youma to attack."

"A youma specifically made for the Senshi whose 'once and present' lover has been brought back."

"It's 'once and future,' Minako." Ami grinned, "Though for the rest of you, present was accurate at the time it happened. But yes. And the youma aren't trying to drain energy or collect anything, from what I can tell. They seem to be just hurting innocents, perhaps in an attempt to draw us out."

Kevin nodded, "So they are collecting something then."

Zack smiled, not at all surprised that Kevin was able to track the theory without any problem. "Yeah. They're gathering data, information."

"Which is why Ami's new form and powers will be an important advantage." Mamoru nodded. "So if the others can unlock their memories," he looked to Rei, "but not before you fight your youma, their information will be outdated."

"Wait! Ami has a new form? And new powers?!" Minako, for a moment, had decided there was no need to play the role of commander. "That's awesome! What can you do? What does it look like?"

"Um… yeah," Ami blushed, "We don't know what the new powers are yet. And, well, it looks like my Senshi form from the Silver Millennium. Which means the powers are probably similar to what I had then too."

"Oh! Well, um…" Minako straightened up, realizing that she had switched gears and should probably switch back, "We'll have to have a practice so that we can figure out what your new powers are and how to use them."

Ami nodded, nonplused by the declaration of a practice. It would make more sense to go into battle knowing exactly what she could do.

Zack and Neil, however, exchanged worried looks. Kevin did not miss the exchange, and it caused him to grin. "I'm so glad to see that you two already know what I'm going to say. I have to admit, I'm rather disappointed that you have not already been practicing. Surely you knew that we would need to and could have began before I got here."

Dual groans greeted the lecture, but Kevin was not yet done. "Sire… I'm sorry, Mamoru. I would like to encourage you to join us as well. While I realize that you have had some training as Tuxedo Kamen, you have not practiced fighting alongside your Shitennou in a very long time. I believe it would be beneficial to you as well."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "I agree, Kevin. However, if you call me 'Sire' again, I'll be sure to kick your butt."

Kevin grinned, "Understood. I'll expect to see you all at 6 tomorrow morning. And I need to be going. I'm still technically on duty at the Fire Station. I'll be waiting for you all outside of the Station at 6 sharp. You do not want to find out what will happen if you're late." He turned to face Minako, "I hope that you and I can spend some time together tomorrow evening. We still have much to discuss."

Mina sensed the challenge and stood to meet him. "I was not intending to cancel our date. Were you?"

He shook his head, "Never, highness." He caught her hand and then bowed over it, kissing the back of her hand softly.

Minako turned and watched as he walked out of the temple. When he'd left the room, she grinned, turning back to the others, "I think that I made the right decision. Though I'm not going to make this too easy on him."

Neil snorted, "You think that this could be easy on him? It was his decision that sent us back to earth. I assure, Minako, of all of us, no matter what you do, this will be the hardest on him."

Zack nodded, "He was the coldest of us when Beryl took us over. I think he couldn't deal with the bit of humanity that was still in him."

Neil, "He warmed up to you a little, but you held on to the humanity more than any of us. Enough that he wanted to try to protect you."

Zack snorted and then chuckled at Ami's upraised eyebrow, "Even under the control of evil, I hated what I'd become. I hated the way she used us. And when she killed you and Jadeite, I was scared." Zack looked up to Neil, "If I'd known then what I knew now, then I think I would have killed myself then, kept myself from fighting. But we were still under her control, and I didn't know I could fight it."

Ami gently squeezed his hand and scooted closer to him. "It's not your fault, Peacock. It's ok now."

Minako frowned, "I didn't realize all that. I don't think any of us have really thought about how hard it was for all of you, at least not after Beryl won you." She sighed, "I'll take that into consideration, but…"

"But we all have healing to do." Makoto smiled, looking up at Neil who nodded.

Rei sighed, "Maybe it's time I started to heal too…"

Haruka smiled to the younger woman, "Healing happens in its own time, Rei. You'll begin to heal when you're ready. And apparently, our enemy is willing to wait on that to happen."


	17. Exploration

AN: I just want to say thank you again for all the reviews. I look forward to reading what you guys think, and I've been nothing but encouraged. I also want to say that if I do not answer your specific questions, it's not because I'm ignoring you or trying to slight you, but is usually because you are asking me something that will be revealed in time.

* * *

Kevin grinned as Neil and Zack were both waiting for him when he emerged from the Fire Station a good fifteen minutes before the appointed time. All three men were dressed for a hard work out. Neil and Kevin wore simple sweats – Neil's a deep blue, while Kevin's were grey sweatpants and simple white t-shirt. Zack's workout outfit seemed to have been carefully chosen; he a green tank which matched the color of his eyes and the black pants were snug without being constrictive.

"Glad to see you two haven't forgotten everything." He did not comment on Zack's outfit, though he did chuckle softly.

"Eh, I have to be at the office at 8:30. I was hoping that if we got here early, we'd finish in plenty of time for a shower before work." Zack shrugged. "Besides, you're right. We need to make sure that we're in the best possible shape if we're going to protect Mamoru and the girls."

Neil blinked, "Peacock, aren't you the one always telling people that Ami doesn't need protection?"

"All right, wrong choice of words. But we are supposed to protect Mamoru, and to work with the Senshi to fight this new enemy."

Kevin smirked, "I'm glad you're taking this seriously. I suppose we'll do some warm-ups while we wait on Mamoru to get here."

The other two nodded, and the three men moved off the sidewalk to stretch and get ready for what Neil and Zack knew was going to be a very grueling early morning session.

They were almost done warming up when Mamoru joined them, dressed simply in light grey sweat pants and a random light blue t-shirt he grabbed from the drawer in the dark. "You all look far too awake for this early in the morning." He blinked realizing just how put together Zack appeared, "Zack, are you expecting Ami to be watching?"

Zack rolled his eyes, "Just because it's early and we're going to sweat is no excuse for looking like you just rolled out of bed." He grinned, "Not that anyone here looks that."

"Zack, if you're able to taunt our prince, you obviously aren't working hard enough. Let's do push-ups. Mamoru, I would suggest that you work on warming up while we do the push-ups. We're going to go on a pretty vigorous run after we finish here."

Neil glared at Zack, though he suspected that they would have been doing push-ups whether Zack had said anything or not. Zack simply shrugged and dropped to get the push-ups done.

After fifty push-ups, Kevin was rather impressed with the shape that his men were in. While they may not have been practicing in the short time since they were made whole, they seemed to have both cared about staying in shape even before that. Even Mamoru had joined the others for the last ten push-ups, having finished stretching.

"All right, gentlemen, let's get running. I expect everyone to keep up. Let's go."

When they finished, only Kevin was not breathing heavily. "And here I thought you guys had done a good job of staying in shape without me. I see that we obviously have more work to do. What time is everyone's lunch break today?"

Mamoru's eyes widened, though he was ready to pull rank to get out of any more training for the day. However, he was not the first one to speak up.

"Kevin, I have lunch with Ami, and I'm not going to change that."

Kevin started to insist when Neil held up a hand, "Kevin, look we still have lives. Its hard enough when I feel Makoto or Mamoru transform in the middle of the day and have to respond. And I don't mind, but I cannot drop what I do to train all day every day. A couple hours in the morning might not seem like enough to you, but that's all I can give you right now."

The oldest of the four men clenched his jaw, but nodded, "All right. Can I at least get more of your time on the weekend?"

"I'll give you Saturday morning, the whole morning, and I suppose Sunday morning as well, but the rest of the day is mine." Zack quite enjoyed sleeping in on the weekends, so the sacrifice of his mornings was quite a significant one, but it allowed him to have the whole afternoon and evening to spend with Ami, if she was willing.

"Neil?"

The brunette nodded, "I can do that. But just the mornings."

"Mamoru?"

He shook his head, "I'll give you Saturday mornings, but Sunday mornings are a time that Usagi and I set aside each week to spend together without talking about work, enemies, or the wedding. I'm not going to give that up, not am I going to ask Usagi to do so."

"That'll have to work then. However, Zack and Neil, I still expect to see you both Sunday morning as well as Saturday. I'll work up a practice routine. We need not only to be in top physical shape, but we need to be able to fight and to see if we remember how to use any of our powers. I take it that tomorrow morning will work for everyone as well?"

Zack and Neil nodded, but Mamoru shook his head, "I have an early surgery tomorrow. I cannot reschedule it this late."

Kevin sighed but nodded, a bit frustrated at all the excuses that everyone seemed to have, "Fair enough, can anyone meet this evening after work?"

This time Zack laughed, "Kevin, _you_ can't meet this evening after work. Unless you want to be all sweaty for your date with Minako." His expression was serious, and the others were reminded that the young intellect was also quite sensitive. "Look, we appreciate your passion and drive for this. And you're right to remind us that being the Shitennou is more than just showing up for a fight. I, at the very least, appreciate it. But Neil is right too; we still have lives, lives we cannot just give up. Even more than that though, becoming obsessed and singularly focused is not the way for us to atone for our sins."

"We have to be strong enough to not let what happened before happen again, Zack. Don't you see that?"

Zack nodded, "I do, but that strength will not come from training."

Neil grinned, "The peacock is right, Kev. We need to train. But we also need to live."

Kevin relented, "All right. Just remember, there is an enemy that we're facing. An enemy that does not care about interrupting a surgery or an appointment."

Mamoru smiled and clasped his hand on the other man's shoulder. "We know, Kevin. Don't worry. The Senshi are strong, and we all take this seriously. But Zack and Neil are right. We've all had to learn that lesson. You'd do well to figure it out now. And now, I have to go. I've a consultation in a bit, and I need a shower."

Kevin nodded, "Good work out guys. I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early. Let's meet at the park."

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do?"

Minako was in her office, doing some paperwork and talking to Usagi on her Bluetooth. "What I'm going to do regarding what, Usagi?"

"Regarding your date tonight, duh! Minako, I know that you still love him. And with what the guys said after he left last night, I'm wondering if you've decided to make it easier on him."

Minako chuckled, "Why would I do that?"

"Because… because of what Neil and Zack told you. And I know from seeing the Shitennou when they were just souls inhabiting stones that Kunzite blames himself for everything that happened."

Minako sighed, "Usagi, sweetie. Listen, I know how easy it is for you to forgive, but remember, we were the ones they killed. I was the one that Kunzite killed. It's not as easy I think you want it to be."

"I know it's not Minako. I do know that. They didn't kill me, but they took everything I cared about from me. They were my friends. And they destroyed my kingdom, attacked my planet. I realize it's not the same, but I do know a bit of what you girls are going through."

Minako nodded, "Fair enough."

She sighed again as her secretary brought in a couple of papers for her to look over and sign, "Hold on a sec." Minako quickly scanned the documents, making sure that she knew what she was signing and then she frowned, "Wait, when did the show get moved up?"

Sharon shrugged, "Just now I think. We just received this fax about five minutes ago."

Minako frowned as she signed the bottom, "All right, tomorrow I'll go through the designs that are ready to be put together with the new deadline. Means I'm going to have to hold off some of the new ones that I'd been working on. Well, there'll be another show. Let Marcus know that he owes me for this."

Sharon nodded, "I will. And you'll need a new model. Tonya's not available before the 14th."

Minako bit her lip, "I'll find someone. Thanks Sharon."

"Usagi, you still there?"

"Yep! I'm here. Everything ok? Yeah, everything's fine. Would you be interested in doing some modeling?"

Minako grimaced as Usagi squealed in her ear, though she quickly grinned, knowing that the other woman would be more than happy to do so. "I'll e-mail you the dates I'll need you to be available. We can work fittings around your schedule, and the show itself is on a Saturday, so you should not need to take any time off for it."

"Mina! Thank you so much! So… about tonight."

Minako chuckled and shook her head, "You're a lot harder to distract than you used to be Usagi. About tonight, I don't know. I don't want to make it any more difficult for him than it has to be. But I also don't know if I can trust him. We'll see. I'll try. I promise."

"Just remember who you are Minako. You're the last person who should distrust love."

"I know. I'll try. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it goes, ok?"

"Better!"

"I will, Usagi. Bye."

* * *

Ami came home from work and placed her purse on the table by the door. She looked at her hair in the mirror by the door and sighed. "I'm going to have to get a wig. The hair dye is already fading." Minako would probably know where to get one, but Ami did not want to bother her on her date with Kevin.

She took a deep breath and moved into the kitchen, trying to figure out exactly what it was that she needed to do, or rather how to do it. She poured herself a glass of water from the filter pitcher she kept in the refrigerator. As Ami took a sip from it, she got an idea.

Setting the glass down, she stared at it for just a moment. "Well, at least if it doesn't work, there won't be anyone here to see me."

During the breaks she got between patients, Ami had realized a few things from the memories from the Silver Millennium that she had been shifting through. One thing that she had realized was that she did not necessarily need to be transformed in order to use her powers as the Princess of Mercury. The uniform simply allowed her to be focused, providing her a physical reminder of who she was, of the responsibilities and powers that were her birth right. She had begun to wonder if that was true in this time as well.

"All right, start small." She took a deep breath and looked closely at the glass of the water. "Calm down, Ami. This is supposed to be perfectly natural for you; water is your element. Don't over think this. Just do."

Ami held out her hand, feeling the need to connect her thoughts to a gesture. She thought it would be easiest to keep it to what came naturally to water, and in its liquid state, water naturally flowed, though it would not normally flow against gravity. She gently raised her hand, and smiled as the water raised in the glass. Since it worked, decided to keep going, wondering if she could get it to raise far enough to actually splash out of the glass. When she succeeded to do so, she let out a squeal of pleasure that would have made Usagi proud.

Wanting to play with it a little more, Ami picked up the glass and poured it all onto the counter, not overly concerned with the mess that it would make. "All right, let's see just how much control I've got over it… oh no you don't!" She stopped the water from flowing to the edge of the counter and dripping onto the floor.

"Nice… ok... stopped it one direction. Let's see how much I can control at once." She squinted slightly and used her hands to gesture a separation, and grinned as the water obeyed, forming to separate puddles of water, though she had lost control over keeping the larger from flowing off the counter. "No!" She stopped it again with a sigh.

"Ok, my element is amorphous. This is going to take practice to learn how to control multiple aspects at once." At least she knew that she could control small amounts of liquid water. She'd have to test larger amounts later.

"I wonder what else I can do…" She put her hands together, and the two puddles joined again into a single one, a large bead that she managed to keep in one place. "Let's see…" She touched the water, with a single thought, _Ice_. She gasped as the water obeyed, and the puddle of water became ice, then smiled.

"Ok, I can freeze it… but can I…" _Steam. _The transformation was a bit slower, as water did not naturally go straight from a solid to a gas. However, it was only a moment slower, before she felt the humidity of steam around her hand.

She laughed as she moved the steam over the sink, condensed it into a cloud, and then let it rain just briefly into the drain.

"Ok, so I can do everything I could…. the question is can I still do it on the same level. And, I think, perhaps that's a question for another day."

She poured herself another glass of water and picked up her phone.

"Hey, Nymph."

Ami blushed, but smiled at the familiar nickname. "Hi, Peacock. I was wondering if you were up for some swimming. I suddenly have the need to… to swim."

She heard Zack laugh, "Forgive my overly male answer, love, but I would not pass up the opportunity to see you in a bathing suit. Though I hate knowing that I'm missing seeing you blush right now."

Ami chuckled, "You'll get over it."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes to pick you up. Where were you wanting to go?"

"Umm… I think an indoor pool. The one at the gym will probably be all full though."

"There's a pool in my building. Not many people use it. Does that work?"

"Sure, see you soon."

* * *

The ride over to the restaurant had been quiet. Minako kept glancing over at Kevin, but she simply did not know how to start. He would smile at her, and then they would both lapse back into their own thoughts.

Fortunately, when they reached the restaurant, they were quickly seated, and for a few minutes, discussion of the menu kept the quiet from becoming oppressive. Of course, the bubbly waitress who reminded both of them of Usagi, helped as well. It was impossible to sulk with her warm greeting and friendly nature.

After they ordered, though, it was all too tempting to slip back into the oppressive silence, but Minako refused to allow that to happen. "Ok, as much fun as sharing the brooding silence with you is, I think we need to talk."

Kevin nodded, "We do. Minako, I know that this cannot be easy for you. I know that asking you to forgive me, to trust me again, is a lot. So I'm not going to ask. I'm going to show that I love you, that you can trust me. I'll take as long as you need." The firefighter reached over and gently laid his hand over hers. "What I did… whether it was fully me or not… was unforgivable. But I will work hard, non-stop, to show you that I will not hurt you again. I love you, Minako. And I will not give up on you."

Minako smiled, "I don't want you to give up on me." The designer turned her hand so that they were holding hands. "I know this isn't easy for you, Kevin. I wish that it was easier for me. I want to forgive you, and I think I can… I think I have, actually. And if it was just about me, then I think I could even trust you. But it's not. I'm the commander of the Senshi, and you're the commander of the Shitennou, and we have to be able to work together. I have to be able to trust you, not just with my heart, but with my princess and my fellow Senshi. I have to be able to trust you with our future."

"And you're not sure that you can do that. I understand, Minako. But I will earn that trust. I promise."

They had to release hands as their food came to the table. Waiting until the waitress left, Minako took a moment to taste her food. "Oh. This is good. I'm going to have to remember this."

Kevin grinned, "Good. I'm glad." He took a bite of his steak, "Ok, we're definitely making a point to come here more. The only time I've had steak better than this is when Makoto makes it."

Minako chuckled, "That's high praise, indeed." Sure that their conversation was once again private, Mina sighed, "So… you know that I'm going to ask this sooner or later, so I might as well go ahead and get it out of the street."

Kevin grinned, "Out of the way, Mina."

"Oh… anyway, I'll go ahead and get it out of the way. What…what did Beryl do to you?"

Kevin sighed and took another bite, using it to order his thoughts. "She played on me being a commander. I was drugged and tortured, but the worse were the images that she forced on my mind. Images of you commanding your soldiers to attack earth, images of your Senshi attacking my Shitennou, viciously. Over and over, she tried to make believe that you were a threat to the people of earth, that you were just using me to get a strategic foothold, that the entire Alliance of the Silver Millennium wanted to conquer earth, use its backward citizens as slaves…"

He sighed swirled his wine slightly, "The worse part was that she believed every bit of it. Which I think is why it was harder for me to resist than it should have been. Metallica had her so deceived, that everything she tried to convince me of, she thought was truth."

Kevin took a sip of the wine, staring into the glass after he did so, "I fought, and when I knew that I could not fight much longer, I ordered the others to try to come up with a solution. Ideally, I wanted them to figure out a way to let us die. That's all I wanted, to die, to escape the torture, and to make it so that she could not use us. Zoi's suggestion was the only thing we had. I pressed them to try to come up with something else, that might save us, our souls anyway, but… but she would still be able to use us. But we were running out of time, and it was the only choice we had."

Minako had barely touched her food as she listened to his story. "I'm sorry, Kevin. I wish I could have prevented it. I'm sorry."

Kevin smiled softly and reached over to touch her hand, "Shh. It's not your fault. Don't be sorry."

"It's not yours either, Kevin. And I think, I think that may have been what I needed. Give me time and don't give up. Maybe its time that the 'Goddess of Love' fully remember, herself, how to love."


	18. Growth

AN: Slightly AU on the age with Hotaru. Also, I decided to use the dub name for Motoki.

* * *

Makoto was in her office at the bakery on Friday afternoon. As much as she loved owning her own business, she hated Friday afternoons as that was the time that she went over the books and receipts for the week, though she refused to accept Neil's offer to, at the very least, let him have one of his people handle her books, though she'd much rather be spending the closing hours of the day at the counter or prepping for the Saturday crew.

While Makoto was busy doing the books, Keiko peeked her head into her boss' office. "Neil's here. Want me to send him in or just give him a free pastry and tell him to wait?"

Makoto chuckled, "Send him in. Though, go ahead and give him a free pastry too."

Papers were pushed to the side as the baker turned from the computer screen to face the door when Neil entered the office. "Hmm... letting me come back on a Friday afternoon and giving me a free pastry. You must be in a good mood."

Neil came around to her side of the desk and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I really wish you'd let me have someone take care of all that for you. I know how much you hate doing the books."

Makoto rolled her eyes after kissing him, "Did you come here to argue? We can if that's what you really want to do, but I'd rather not."

"Would it really be the same as me bankrolling you if you let someone on my staff take care of your books?"

"No, but it would mean that I would not know all the details of my business, and, as much as I don't enjoy the actual work, I like knowing what's going on. Besides, it keeps me honest as a small business owner."

Neil sighed, defeated, "All right, dear. You win. However, I was wondering if you'd be able to finish up earlier than usual this afternoon? I was hoping to be able to kidnap my girlfriend for the evening."

Makoto chuckled and nodded, "I just have a few more entries, and then I can go." Because Makoto spend the afternoon doing the books, Keiko was in charge of closing up the bakery on Friday's, and Makoto had a rotation for the weekends that meant that no one worked more than one weekend a month.

"Ah, thus the free pastry. Well, I guess I'll just sit here and enjoy my scone while I wait on you to finish."

She grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

While Makoto finished up her work, Neil took in the office which reflected the woman he loved. The first thing that always struck him about the office was how obvious it was that this room was not her favorite.

She had, at some point, attempted to claim it as her own. There were a few framed pictures on the wall – a couple of Makoto with the girls and one of the two of them together. There was a border with a simple rose pattern around the top of the room, and a couple of potted plants which were flourishing under Makoto's care.

However, most of the office was a controlled mess. The computer desk, against the wall had piles of receipts and customer feedback forms which Makoto had already entered littered around it, with the ones she was still working on in a relatively neat pile to the left of the keyboard. The writing desk was scattered with recipe notes that Makoto was currently working on, most of which were stained from having been written down while she was actually experimenting in the kitchen. A few discarded recipes were littered on the floor of the office in paper balls.

Neil smiled softly to himself, realizing that while her reasoning was sound, the office work was simply not what Makoto loved, and the office was not a refuge for the young woman, that was the kitchen.

"All right, all done." She swiveled her chair around to face him, smiling. "There's just one more thing I wanted to do, and then we can go."

Neil nodded, "Sure." Though he blinked when she got up from her chair and came to sit in his lap. "Um… I'm not complaining, Makoto, but what was the one thing that you wanted to do?"

Makoto smiled and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him. When she pulled away she smiled innocently to him, "This."

She took a deep breath, and while she still appeared happy to Neil, her expression became rather serious. "Neil, you know that I've had a difficult time with boyfriends before you. I let them into my heart too easily and got too hurt when they abused that position. And so by the time I'd met you, I'd become wary of giving my heart away too readily."

Neil smiled a bit, having an idea of where this was going, but he did not interrupt her, simply listening and letting her talk.

"And now. I mean, as silly as this is going to sound, I really want to say it now, before something triggers my memory. I want to say this as me, with just Makoto's memories and experiences – or at least mostly just with those. Maybe it doesn't really matter, but it does to me. That I tell you this while its me – the present life me only. I kind of wish I'd had the sense to say this before… well… before you were 'made whole' or whatever."

Makoto took a deep breath and looked into Neil's eyes, smiling. "Neil. I love you."

Neil grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I love you too, Makoto. And thank you." He kissed her deeply, holding her closely to himself.

* * *

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama?"

The two women had been snuggling on the couch watching a movie when their daughter came into the living room. She was an easy girl to raise, though there was always the concern that she would never be allowed to reach adulthood, a concern that had resurfaced with the arrival of a new enemy.

Haruka grinned over to the girl, now thirteen, though dealing with adolescence with a maturity that sometimes frightened her mothers. "Yes, dear?"

Hotaru looked at her feet and then looked up with a sigh and a look of determination. "I want to be a part of what's going on."

Haruka shot Michiru a glance that brought a smile to the other woman's lips.

"We're not entirely sure what's going on yet, Hotaru."

The teenager raised an eyebrow, "But you know that something is going on. And you know more than you've told me. I'm a Senshi too. I want to help fight whatever the new threat is."

Michiru sighed, "Hotaru. We don't know anything about this new threat at all yet. Right now, none of us are really fighting it."

"But you will. And when you do, I don't want to be sheltered from it. I cannot get much more from Setsuna-mama than anyone else can. I do know, though, that this enemy is the last one before Crystal Tokyo, that we have to defeat it to bring about Crystal Tokyo."

Haruka frowned, "I don't want you to fight Hotaru. It's too dangerous."

"Only if I use my power to destroy the world. And I won't use that unless it's absolutely necessary." She clenched her jaw, and Michiru actually half expected her to stamp her foot. "I will not sit on the sideline."

Michiru sighed, "You promise that you won't destroy the world? We absolutely loved taking care of you as a baby, Hotaru. But we want you to be able to grow up."

Hotaru shrugged, "If I do, it'll be because I had to. And besides, if I do have to start over, I won't be too much older than Small Lady."

Haruka glanced at Michiru and then noticed that Sets was standing in the doorway watching the conversation. She grinned slightly, not about to let the child's third surrogate mother off so easily. "What do you think, Sets?"

Hotaru frowned at the question and turned to see Setsuna standing there. She thought that she already knew what the Time Guardian was going to say.

"I think that we will all have a part to play in bringing about Crystal Tokyo. I also think that I'd rather her be fighting with our knowledge and permission than finding some way to go behind our backs and fight anyway."

Hotaru let out a sigh of relief and ran to hug the tall woman, "Setsuna-mama! Thank you so much!" She then turned to look at the pair expectantly.

"And I think that your Setsuna-mama just likes to watch us squirm. However, as much as I'd like to protect you, Hotaru, I think she's right." Michiru laid a finger on Haruka's lips before she could protest. "She's a teenager, love. Almost as old as Usagi and the other's were when they first started fighting. I don't think we can or should stop her."

Haruka sighed and kissed Michiru's finger, "All right, all right. I'd be outvoted anyway. And you're right. In some ways, Hotaru is the last child who would need sheltering anyway. I agree, when the time comes, you can fight."

"Thank you!" She ran from Setsuna and pounced on her mothers, squealing with happiness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

Usagi whimpered, "Mamoru! Why is it so important that our sides be balanced? You cannot ask me to not include all of them!"

Mamoru sighed, "I'm not asking you to not include all of them. I'm suggesting that Haruka would probably feel more comfortable in a tux and accompanying Michiru than being in a dress. So it makes sense to have her stand with the guys. Then if we pair up Sets and Andrew, the sides are balanced."

"But Haruka should be on my side! She was my friend first, and she's a woman. But most importantly, she's one of my Senshi!"

Mamoru could not understand why his fiancé did not embrace his solution to the imbalance on the sides. Sometimes, he seriously wished that they could just elope and then have a party for all their friends. When he'd mentioned that once in frustration, all of the girls, including Ami had made it very clear to him that eloping was not an acceptable option.

"Sweetie, this would not make her any less of a Senshi or one of your friends. I just think that it would solve the balance issue, and would keep Haruka from complaining about the fact that you're making her wear a dress."

"She wears a skirt all the time!"

"Usako, I would not call wearing her Senshi uniform 'all the time.' And even then, I think she'd be happy if all the sudden her uniform involved pants rather than a skirt."

Usagi huffed, "But I don't want her to think that I don't want her on my side!"

Mamoru laughed, "Is that what this is all about? Usagi, love, I seriously doubt that she'd be offended by this. Though, to be honest, I can half see her pretending to be offended by it just to mess with you. She knows how much you care about her, all the girls do. She won't feel slighted."

She sighed, but gave up, "Fine." Allowing another idea to distract her from the argument that she had lost, she grinned, "So… do you think Sets and Andrew might get along? I know that as the Guardian of Time she's supposed to be alone blahblahblah, but I want her to be happy!"

Mamoru sighed, "Usagi, don't try to play matchmaker. If they decide to be more than friends, then that's their choice. Besides, I'm not entirely sure that he has fully recovered from Reika yet."

Usagi wrinkled her nose. "Fine." She sighed and stood up, "I'm going to make some tea. Want some?"

Mamoru nodded, "That'd be fine. I'm going to go grab the invitations, and we can start sending them out." He chuckled as he watched her leave and then headed to the bedroom to grab the boxes that had the invitations, envelopes, and silly – he thought – pieces of tissue.

He came back out, carrying the box but blinking. "Usagi? Have you seen Jadeite? His stone is missing."

"Oh? Yeah, I thought he might be happier at the temple. That way he can at least be with Rei while he waits on her to call him back."

Mamoru shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. It actually made sense, and he could not fault Usagi for trying to help both of their friends, though he did hope that Rei did not get angry and decide to rid the temple of every piece of jade she could find. He did wish that his fiancé had thought to tell him that she had, essentially, kidnapped his remaining stone-trapped Shitennou.

"You realize that means you won't know when his stone finally breaks, don't you?"

Usagi shrugged, "That's ok. Um… Mamoru, you're going to actually write the addresses aren't you? You're handwriting is so much better than mine."

Mamoru chuckled, "Yes, Usako. You just fold the invitations and stuff the envelopes. I'll do the addressing."

* * *

Rei was trying to enjoy the evening with Jay, though she was finding it harder to be with him knowing that he would eventually be Jadeite, that he would eventually remember everything. However, she also knew that it would not be much longer before she would have to call Jadeite, to let his soul be made whole.

"Rei? Love, are you all right? You've seemed rather… distant… lately. Is there something that I can help you with?"

Rei shook her head, "No, Jay. I'm sorry. Just… some personal demons that I need to work through. On my own. I'm sorry."

If Jay were to be completely honest with himself, he would admit that Rei being angry unsettled him much less than this resigned depression that he had noticed in the priestess lately. Somehow, having pillows and occasional trinkets lobed at his head was much less scary than seeing Rei retreat into herself.

He gently wrapped his arms around Rei. "All right. I'm here, though, Rei. Whatever it is, you do not have to go through it alone." He kissed her forehead. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be silly, Jay. I'm fine. There's nothing to be worried about." Though she did not push away from his arms, but rather leaned against him, closing her eyes and breathing deeply of his scent.

"No you're not. I love you, Rei. That means that I am allowed to worry. Just know that I'm here, ok?"

She nodded, "I know. And I love you too."

Rei closed her eyes, trying to block out the thoughts that plagued her mind and just enjoy the feeling of him holding her. However, it did not take long before those thoughts overwhelmed her and she had to push away from. "I'll be right back."

Rei tried not to run as she hurried to her bedroom, just needing a moment to calm herself down. Closing the door behind her, she sat heavily on her bed. There had been a time when she had not kept him out, but since she had realized that he was, in fact, Jadeite, she could not bring herself to be physically intimate with him.

She looked around the room, and something on her dresser caught her attention. "Where did that come from?" Frowning she stood and picked up the uncut piece of jadeite. She sighed realizing what it was, "Probably Usagi. Just another way to make me want to bring him back."

It took her a moment to realize that she was crying as she sat back down on her bed, cradling the stone. "I'm afraid. I'm so sorry, Jadeite, but I'm afraid. I've been abandoned and hurt so many times. I want you back. But I'm afraid. I'm so afraid."

"Don't be, Rei. I won't hurt you again."

Rei blinked looking at the stone and then at the door. Jay hadn't come in, so she knew it wasn't him. She brushed at her cheeks and half laughed at herself. "I think I'm losing my mind; I'm hearing things."

She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, setting the piece of jadeite back on the dresser. "I want you whole. I'm just scared. I'm sorry."

Rei moved to the bathroom to wash her face before going back out to Jay. With the water running, she did not hear the stone break.


	19. The Fourth Awakening

AN: Going to answer a couple of things here, even though they don't really have to do with this chapter.

First, a couple of things that do have to do with this chapter: all the guys went through something similar to Jay here, we just didn't see it. And mopey Rei is hard to right. You might feel like her recovery is too fast, but I thought it fit her.

Ok, a few things about the Outers. My story is slightly AU, part of making it mine (though, while I've not done this yet; **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. The 'verse, the charries, all belong to someone else)**. So, yes, they knew the Inners during the SM. Also, it's been a long time since there's been a battle. Do they have their memories? Let's just say Michiru does not dye her hair, and it's aqua. They've just not be in uniform in front of the others since then, so no one's noticed.

* * *

Jay had sighed when Rei pushed away and fled from the room. He was concerned, but this behavior had become disturbingly normal recently. He knew that there was no telling how long she'd be gone and that she would not appreciate him checking on her; she'd come back when she was ready to. However, he had decided the first time that this happened, that he would stay and wait until she was ready to come back.

He sat on the couch and grabbed _The Canterbury Tales_ out of his bag, mumbling to himself, "Might as well get some work done while I wait." Otherwise, he knew he'd drive himself crazy worrying about Rei, and he already did that quite enough.

He was reading the Wife of Bath's Tale when suddenly he felt strange. Jay blinked for a minute, trying to clear his head. Unfortunately, that just made him feel worse. He put his book down and rubbed his forehead, though it was not really a headache, more that he felt rather dizzy and disoriented.

Jay leaned back on the couch for a moment, hoping that it would pass, but then he realized that he also felt rather restless. Huffing with frustration, he stood and began to pace, itching slightly at his arms as he did so, feeling as if his skin was too tight.

"Jay? Are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine… I think. I just… I can't explain it, Rei. I feel… restless… and lightheaded… and… I think my skin is too tight, which does not make any sense at all."

Rei blinked, frowning. "Are you getting sick?"

Jay shook his head, "No. I don't think so. It's odd, Rei, but I'm pretty sure that I'm all right."

Rei sighed, "And you're sure this wasn't just impatience? I know I kept you waiting out here for a bit."

"Rei…" Jay moved to her, gathering her into his arms, "I would wait forever for you. I just started feeling odd. It has nothing to do you."

Rei nodded, "Ok." She looked at him, though did not try to push out of his arms, "You do look a little off. I think you should go to bed. I'll be all right." She kissed him softly, "Will you be ok to get home?"

Jay nodded, "I should be, yeah."

He kissed her, thankful that she was allowing him to hold her and kiss her this evening. "I can stay, Rei. I'll be fine."

Rei raised an eyebrow and pushed him away, "Mmm-hmm. Sure you are. Go home, Jay. We'll talk tomorrow."

He chuckled and grabbed his bag, stumbling just a bit as he did so.

"Ok, actually, let me go get you a blanket and a pillow. You don't have any beer in your bag do you?"

"No, Rei. I've not drunk anything other than tea and water tonight."

"Ok. But you're still sleeping here. You should not be out driving like this."

"Rei, as much as I'd love to spend the night here, I know you're not comfortable with that right now. I'll go home. I'll be fine."

"No. You'll sleep on the couch, and I'll be plenty comfortable with it. And no, Jay, you can't sleep in the bed tonight. I'm not ready for that again right now." She smiled to him and moved to get the blankets and pillow for him.

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled.

When she brought the stuff back in, he helped her make up the couch. "Well, can I at least get some snuggle time? I'm really not tired. I'm not sure I could sleep, and we could watch a movie or something?"

She smiled over to him and nodded, "Yeah, I guess we could do that."

Jay smiled, wondering if Rei was finally dealing with whatever was bothering her. While she still seemed far more subdued than was normal for her, she did not seem quite so withdrawn. He hated to admit that he still wanted his fiery priestess back, though. Subdued just seemed wrong on Rei.

Because Jay was feeling so restless, they decided to watch an action movie, something that would match his current feeling of ADD. Rei snuggled closely to Jay, and while Jay was not complaining, he would almost describe her as being clingy. Instead he held her, content to have her in his arms, and being careful not to take advantage of her apparent vulnerability.

Rei was amused that Jay really was more tired than he confessed to being. Despite all the explosions on the screen, he fell asleep holding her. She carefully extracted herself from his arms and managed to get him into a prone position on the couch. Tucking him in, she kissed his forehead. "I do love you. I'm sorry for everything I'm putting you through."

When she moved back into her bedroom, she glanced at the piece of jadeite and then blinked. "Oh! That's what was wrong with him." She swallowed as she sat down on her bed. "Jay, I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

She curled up on her bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas. She was glad she had insisted that he sleep on the couch. Rei did not want Jay to see her crying.

* * *

Jay woke early in the morning, not remembering having fallen asleep. He blinked, as it took him a moment to remember where he was, and then as it took a moment to realize that he was in a body! "I'm me… I'm whole!"

He laughed and got out of the couch. "Oh… poor Rei. This is what was bothering her." Jay sighed and moved to look at himself in a mirror, seeing changes similar to what he'd seen in his friends over the past couple of weeks. His jaw was stronger, his eyes brighter. Grinning, it was all he could do not to whoop in delight.

The final Shitennou was positively elated that his Firebird decided to bring him back. He briefly went to check on her, but seeing that she was asleep, he decided to slip out for a little bit.

He wrote her a brief letter, just in case she woke up before he got back.

_Rei,_

_Firebird, I know that this has been difficult on you. I wish that there was something I could do to make it easier for you._

_You were asleep, and I need to do some thinking. I'll be back shortly. _

_Jadeite__. Jay._

Satisfied that that should not anger her too much, Jay picked up his bag and headed down to the gym. He was pretty sure that he could find someone to spar with at the gym, and he found that he could think most clearly when he lost in the rhythm of a spar.

When he arrived at the gym, he grabbed his gear out of the trunk, where he kept it and headed in. He got changed quickly and then headed down to the sparring rooms, seeing if anyone was available for a spar or if he'd be stuck running through the exercises by himself.

"Hey, Jay! Looking for a partner?"

Jay turned and grinned seeing Matt. "Hey. Actually, yeah. I'll let you pick the blade. What are you up for today?"

"I was thinking sber? Does that work for you?"

"Saber it is, then!" Grinning he grabbed his saber and ran through a handful of warm-ups and stretches while Matt did the same.

Once both were ready, the grabbed an open strip, saluted to each other, and began sparring.

Jay lost himself in the sound of metal against metal, the rhythm of advance and retreat, of attack, parry, and riposte.

The match itself was well fought, with Jay eventually winning by just two touches.

"Good match, Jay. Thanks. I needed the practice."

Jay nodded absently and shook Matt's hand, his panting having absolutely nothing to do with the exertion of the match.

Once he caught his breath, he grabbed his stuff and headed out, forgetting to grab his things from the locker room and driving as quickly as he could back to the Temple. "Rei."

* * *

Rei woke and at first, she was angry that Jay was not there. Already, he had abandoned her. Of course he had. Why would he wait around to talk to her?

She had screamed in frustration when she found the note that Jay had left. "Firebird." She sighed and sat on the disheveled couch. "Oh. He needed to think. I guess, I mean, yeah. He's coming back."

"He's coming back, and I have no idea how I feel. Maybe I should try to figure out how I feel before he gets here." With a nod, she got up and went to the sacred fire.

It took her only a moment to immerse herself in the dancing flames. For a few moments, she found herself at peace, the warmth of the fire bring her comfort. She lost track of the time that she was staring into the fire, she always did, but eventually the fire was more than just a warm comfort as a vision overwhelmed her.

An army of the assembled youmas that they had been facing recently had them all surrounded. She noticed that Mercury was not the only one of the Senshi whose form had changed. All of them had uniforms that were similar to Mercury's, though Usagi and Mamoru were in the forms of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. All of them, and it disturbed Rei to notice that it was all of them, including Pluto and Saturn, were facing a shadow, a dark malevolent form which towered over all of them and directed the youmas to attack.

Then the tableau was broken as both armies began to fight in earnest. She watched as they took down the youmas easily, but there were so many of them that they were not making any real advances, and none of them were able to get in a single attack against the shadow which directed them.

She watched as one by one they fell. Senshi and Shitennou. She watched as the Shadow finished off Serenity and Endymion. She watched as the four Inner Senshi and the Shitennou stirred, regaining consciousness, and finding the Shadow laughing over the bodies of Serenity and Endymion. She watched as the Shadow then picked off the remaining pairs, one at a time.

When she came out of the vision, she was panting. Even their new forms would not give them enough power to overcome this new threat. Rei shook her head, trying to deny what she'd seen, but she knew there was no question, they would have to find something else or there would be no Crystal Tokyo, and, for them, there would be no future.

She came out of the fire room just as Jay came back to the Temple. He was knocking at the door, and she moved over to open it, her eyes aflame with determination, and Jay smiled seeing that his Firebird was back.

"We'll talk later. We need to call the others. Now."

"Firebird? What's wrong?"

"I had a vision. It's not good. Straighten up in here while I call the others."

"Hi to you, too."

"Not the time, Jade… Jay." She opened her cell phone, and sent out an all call to the other girls, "New information. Everyone needs to be at the Temple NOW!"

"Got it, Rei. I'll contact Zack and make sure the guys know. I'm on my way."

Mina's answer was next, "I think they're working out. I'll try Kevin, because he probably made them turn off their phones. Artemis and Luna are with me."

"There are advantages to being King, Mina; he does not get to order me. They're with me, and we're on our way."

"Rei? Can't it wait until a not stupidly early hour?"

"No, Meatball Head it can't."

There was a moment of silence, and then Makoto's cheerful voice was heard, "Glad to have you back, Rei! We were all worried about you. Did you call the Outers?"

"She did. Sets is going to stay with Hotaru though. Michi and I are on our way."

"I wanna go! You said you wouldn't leave me out of that."

Setsuna's knowing laugh was heard, "We're all be there. And since I think that accounts for everyone, we'll see you there."

Jay blinked hearing the conversation. "Well, that's rather handy."

Rei glared at him, and he simply smiled. "Makoto was right, it's good having you back, Firebird."

She rolled her eyes at him and went to get some tea and coffee going, knowing that if she wanted Usagi to be awake, she would need to be rather proactive about it.

"They should be here shortly. I guess they'll find out that you're 'whole' or whatever." She grinned evilly at him, "Do remember to kneel and call Mamoru 'Sire.' He really likes that."

Jay chuckled, "Nice try, Firebird. Though I will anyway. Whether he likes it or not, he needs to know that my fealty is with him. I wish it was that simple to show you that I won't hur….."

A crash interrupted Jay and the two exchanged looks, quickly transforming.

"Stupid youma. Seriously, it could not have waited an hour?" Sailor Mars growled as she pushed herself past Jadeite, running out to face the youma which was 'right on time,' and tearing up the Temple grounds since there was no one there early on a Saturday morning.

As the assembled youma touched a cherry tree, it would freeze, and then with a laugh, it would kick the ice, so that it shattered, raining shards of ice all over the temple grounds. Rei was thankful that there were no people around to be hurt by the monster.

"Burning Mandala!"

The youma laughed as ring of flame approached it, easily freezing the flame before it reached it, not allowing any of the heat to even touch it.

"I think we have to work together, Firebird."

"Fine, whatever."

Jadeite grinned, this was the woman he loved, feisty and untamable. "I'll keep it busy so that you can get it with your flames. Try not to scorch me, Firebird."

Mars huffed, "Don't get in my way, and I won't."

Jadeite blew her a kiss and then drew his sword. Of all the Shitennou, he was the best with the sword, and the fact that Jay fenced meant that this body remembered how to fight just as well as he had during the Silver Millennium. His movement was a flurry, and it took all of the youma's attention to not be sliced and diced by Jadeite's sword. The youma formed its own sword out of ice, and kept trying to freeze the earth under Jadeite's feet to cause him to slip.

"Any time now, Firebird!"

"Then stop circling it so that I can get a clear shot!"

"Well if the thing would stop freezing the ground so I have to, I would!"

"Fine, you'd better be ready to duck then."

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

She fired the arrow in time with the fight, trying to time it so that Jadeite would not be in the way when the flaming arrow flew into the monster. Unfortunately, the youma saw what was happening and tried to position its opponent in front of the arrow. Jadeite allowed the monster to think that it worked, causing Mars to call out his name just before he jumped to the side at the last second.

As the monster disintegrated, Mars stalked Jadeite. "You idiot! You absolute idiot! Do you realize that that arrow could have killed you! What if you mistimed it. Did you want me to kill you?"

Jadeite stood up, brushing himself off and grinned at her. "Well, then we would have been even."

"Even?! Even?! Could you be any more stupid? You… idiot. Do you really think that that is what I want for us to be even? You don't know anything. Death would just be you abandoning me again. Is that what you want?"

Jadeite grimaced, "I didn't mean it that way, Mars. It was… a poor attempt at a joke."

"Idiot."

They heard snickering and a throat being cleared, "Mars, if you wouldn't mind. I'd like for the last of my Shitennou to be kept in one piece please."

"Fine. I'm going inside. We do still need to talk." Mars stalked back into the temple, de-transforming as she went.

Mamoru tried not to laugh as he approached Jadeite; Zack and Neil, however, were not even trying to restrain themselves, and even Kevin seemed to be grinning slightly. The girls, for their part, were positively beaming. Haruka grinned over to Sets, "She's back!"

No one else had transformed, partly because they got there just at the end of the fight, and it was clear that the two had it under control. So, unlike his three comrades, Jadeite found himself taking a knee in front of Mamoru rather than Tuxedo Mask. "Sire."

Mamoru groaned, "Ok, that's out of the way right? No more of this nonsense now that all four of you have done it?" He waved slightly at him, "Stand, Jadeite."

Jadeite grinned and rose to his feet, "Maybe. Though it's kinda fun to get a rise out of you, so maybe not."

Mamoru rolled his eyes as he clasped the younger man, "Welcome back, Jadeite."

"Thanks." He grinned over to the others, "You were right, Stargazer. And now I know how you were so sure that it would work out." He glanced at Zack, "And why Rei was so mad at you, Peacock."

Zack grinned, "Sorry, Spirit Boy. There was just no way to tell you what was bothering her."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let it go this time." He de-transformed and clasped his best friend on the shoulder.

Jay then turned to Kevin, "I take it you've made up a work out schedule?"

"Yep. And you missed this morning. So you'll be making it up tomorrow morning." Kevin grinned and clasped arms with the younger man. "And now we're all complete."

"So… um, guys. I hate to interrupt this reunion, but Rei called us all here for a reason, and we should probably allow her to share her most recent vision with us?"

Zack grinned, "My Nymph is right. Do you need protection to go in there, Spirit Boy?"

"Don't push it, Peacock."


	20. Plans Begin

AN: This one is kind of talky. Every now and then exposition is necessary, however. I hope that some of this exposition answers questions.

* * *

Hotaru sat on her Haruka-papa's lap, quietly listening to Rei recount her most recent vision. While the quiet teen was excited that she was being included, she had to admit that the vision frightened her.

Michiru sensed that her adopted daughter was frightened, and she stroked the girl's hair as Rei told her tale, while Haruka squeezed her other hand, both women thinking the same thing, wondering if the extra power they needed was Saturn's ultimate attack. Haruka leaned over and gently whispered to her wife, "We'll find another way."

Setsuna watched quietly. Sometimes the Guardian of Time wished that she did not have more knowledge than the rest of the Senshi. She saw the strands of time, and while the future was not set, she could tell which path was the most likely to come to past, so she already knew the contents of Rei's vision. Her oath, however, prevented her from being able to change the future, though it did not prevent her from fighting alongside her Princess.

Usagi seemed to be the most disturbed by what Rei told them. She was clinging to Mamoru, crying quietly – a sign that her friends knew meant that she was truly upset. Usagi was known for her loud outbursts, her emotional displays, but when truly shaken as she was now, she quieted, as she was now, sobbing into Mamoru's chest.

Mamoru did not seem to be faring much better than Usagi. A few silent tears had traced their way down his cheek, and he held Usagi as much for his own comfort as for his. He looked at their friends, the girls who had been through so much, the guys who were just recently restored, and he silently swore to himself that they would have the future they all deserved.

Minako was chewing on her lip, clearly trying to think of different strategies, of what extra powers they could bring to bear. Kevin was pacing, stopping momentarily each time he reached Mina to put his hand on her shoulder. Ever so often, he'd stop for minute longer, whispering something to Minako to which she would either shake her head or nod.

Jay was grimacing, holding his head in his hands, wondering how he could have possibly forgotten just how loud quiet could be. He did not notice that Rei, was watching him with a bit of concern mixed into the steely determination in her eyes.

Makoto's jaw was clenched, and her fists were balled up at her sides. The only reason that she was not beating up the wall of the Temple's living room, was that Neil was holding her, gently whispering reassurances into her ear, while deciding that as soon as evening fell, he would commune with the stars, see if they could provide any answers.

Ami and Zack were scribbling together in a notebook. Ami had taken detailed notes of Rei's vision, and the two were concentrating, doing quick calculations and making adjustments. Every now and then, they would whisper fiercely at each other, arguing over some detail or another, with one eventually winning and the adjustments being made appropriately.

Artemis and Luna had slipped out of the living room, having their own discussion.

After a few moments, Kevin stopped with his hand on Minako's shoulder and gestured over to the pair of geniuses. Minako blinked at him and then her gaze followed where he had indicated. She shrugged and mouthed, "I don't know."

He watched them a moment and then whispered to Mina, "Should we ask them to share?"

Minako shook her head, whispering back "Not until they're ready to. I'm not about to interrupt genius."

He grinned and nodded.

Minako, now taking a moment to look around the room, frowned seeing Jay. "What's up with Jay?"

Kevin frowned and then his eyes widened, "I'd completely forgotten about that. He's empathic. He's feeling everyone's distress."

Minako grimaced, "Ouch." She looked at Jay and then back to Kevin, "I'm going to see if I can at least help with that."

Kevin nodded and squeezed her shoulder, as she moved over to Rei.

"Rei." The whisper was quiet, so as not to disturb anyone else. "You need to get Jay out of here. He's empathic. He has to feel like his head is going to explode at any moment now."

Rei blinked, staring at Minako for a moment, before her words made sense. "Oh!" Rei nodded and gently pulled Jay's hands from his head, and whispered softly to him, "Come on." Keeping his right hand in hers, she guided him outside, hoping that that would be far enough from the emotions that were overwhelming him.

Haruka was the one who broke the silence and whispers. "All right, obviously, we all agree that Rei's vision was horrible, and that we're not going to allow it to happen. And I know that we're all scared or angry or…" She tilted her head at Ami and Zack who were still whispering and writing furiously, completely oblivious to everyone else. "Or so caught up in trying to solve the problem that I'm not even sure they're in the same room with us."

Neil chuckled, taking one arm from around Makoto and throwing a pillow at Zack's head, "Hey, Peacock, Nymph. That would be you."

Zack caught the pillow without looking up, "Hold on a sec."

Michiru grinned, "Leave them alone. They'll emerge when they're ready to."

Being half freed, Makoto slipped out of Neil's other arm and moved over to kneel in front of Usagi and Mamoru. She reached up and gently took Usagi's shoulder, turning her from Mamoru's chest to look at her. "Usagi. We're not going to let this happen. The whole point of Rei's vision was to keep that from happening. Ok? Please, trust us. Each of us would willingly die to protect you, to bring about Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi's lip trembled and she turned from Makoto back into Mamoru's chest, sobbing harder against him.

Mamoru frowned and held her closer, though he tried to offer Mako a smile at her attempt to help.

Minako frowned, deciding that they would take care of calming Usagi down once everyone was calm. "Everyone needs to calm down. Apparently, Jadeite and, therefore, now Jay is an empathy. We're giving him a headache, and we need to calm down so that he and Rei can rejoin us."

"Actually, I'm ok now. I just needed a moment to center myself. I had not forgotten this power, but I had forgotten just how bad it can be if I'm not centered. I'm fine now."

He glanced to the sobbing Usagi and barely controlled Mamoru then to the sobered and rejected feeling Makoto. It took him only a moment to realize what the problem was and he smiled slightly, "You misunderstood what was Usagi and Mamoru upset. They're not afraid of dying. They're afraid of us dying for them."

Mamoru nodded slightly, while Usagi's own sobbing did not subside for a moment.

Mako's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry. I… I thought… I thought you were upset about… not… you know… I mean, last time."

Usagi forced herself to calm down, wiping away the rest of her tears and turning to look at Makoto. "I am upset about the possibility of not having Small Lady. But… you all… you can't… you can't die for us. You've all sacrificed so much for us. You deserve to have your futures. I… I don't want you to die for us."

Mamoru gently smoothed his fiancé's ponytails, "Usako's right. We may be your future Queen and King, but even more important than that is the fact that you are our friends. You have to understand that Crystal Tokyo won't be utopia without all of you there with us."

Usagi nodded, "We'll make it an order if we have to. None of you are allowed to die for us."

Makoto grinned and nodded. "Fair enough."

Luna and Artemis had returned just in time to hear the end of Mamoru and Usagi's speech. Artemis appeared to have won some kind of argument, though he did not look remotely happy about it. Luna was sulking.

Before anyone could ask the guardians what the problem was, Ami and Zack seemed to have finished whatever it was that they were working on. "I think we've got something that will at least begin to move us in the right direction." Ami's voice was satisfied.

Zack was positively grinning, "I think you should start by showing them, Nymph."

Ami nodded, "Probably the best way…. Mamoru… your shirt is rather wet. Let me see if I can take care of that." She gestured towards his shirt, concentrating just a moment and drew the moisture out of his shirt and then off of his cheeks and Usagi's. She had been practicing since she first realized what she could do and managed to turn the water into steam and form it into a cloud which she caused to float into the middle of the room. After a moment, she gathered some of the ambient moisture from the air to join with the cloud, causing it to grow. When she was satisfied with it, she waved her hand, and it rained inside the living room for just a moment.

Everyone but the older three women and Zack were staring at Ami. Zack was beaming with pride, while Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna all wore satisfied expressions.

Minako shook her head after a moment, "Ami! That's fantastic! We can definitely use that in our strategy. And the rest of you guys need to remember what your powers are as well… and we'll have to figure out if Jay's empathy can be used offensively." She turned to Kevin, "We can definitely work with this though."

Zack smiled, "There's more to it than that. In Rei's vision, we were all fighting individually, being overwhelmed by the size of the army, even with all of your 'new' powers. However, if we can figure out how to work together in a new way… Michiru, Ami says that your power has to do with the seas."

Michiru nodded, smiling, "And now that my cousin has reached her full powers, she and I could work together in whole new ways."

Ami smiled, "Exactly."

Makoto blinked, "Wait, cousins?"

Ami chuckled, "Queen Yemaya of Neptune and King Hermes of Mercury were brother and sister."

Haruka was trying not to grin too big, as if she knew something that no one else did. Michiru elbowed her, "Be nice, 'Ruka."

"Do I have to?"

"What?" Minako turned to the couple, "Do you know something else that we don't know?"

Haruka chuckled, "I'd say we know a lot that you don't, Minako. We have our full memories as well."

"Oh."

"'Ruka…"

Haruka sighed over dramatically and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Queen Hera was my mother, Queen Zephyr, were twins."

Makoto grinned, "We're cousins?!"

Harucka chuckled, "Yep. We're cousins."

Minako grinned, "Ew! And you had a crush on her before we realized she was a she!"

Makoto blushed as Neil raised an eyebrow. She glared at her friend, "We all could have done without that reminder, thank you very much."

Michiru grinned, "Don't worry, Neil. She wasn't the only one who crushed on my handsome lady love."

"And none of them stood a chance. I'm thoroughly taken." She smirked, "And crushes ended once they realized that I am a woman."

Makoto got past the embarrassment, "So once I reach my full potential… you and I will be able to work together, wind and storm."

"Yep."

Rei frowned, "That's great… but what about Minako and myself?"

Ami grinned, "There are other ways for us to work together. Fire feeds off oxygen, wind can feed and spread fire. Fire can superheat metal; metal conducts electricity. Boiling water scalds, water also conducts electricity. The simple fact is that we're more powerful working together than trying to work separately."

Zack nodded, looking at the other Shitennou, "Something we know very well."

Sober glances and nods were his response.

Minako frowned, "However, there's a problem. Rei, Makoto, and myself have not gained our full powers, our full memories yet. How long do we have until the battle comes?"

Rei sighed, that was the one part she had kept back. There was nothing in her vision that expressly answered the question, but she knew. She glanced at Usagi, though she looked away before Usagi had a chance to react. "The wedding. It was at the wedding."

Usagi gasped, and Mamoru held her tightly for a moment.

Minako nodded, "Four months then. That will just have to be enough time. We'll have to try to remember."

Sets spoke up, "You can't force them. They won't come that way."

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Usagi spoke up very softly, "I… I don't have my full memories either."

That caused a full silence to fall over everyone.

Finally it was Minako who spoke, "You don't? But you can become Princess Serenity."

Ami answered, "That's the difference, Minako. Usagi and Mamoru can become their past selves, but they're still distinct, though similar, to their present selves."

"Oh."

Usagi smiled over to Ami, "Thanks. But I don't understand why not. Mamoru and I have been together for years. It was being with Zack that triggered your memories, so why haven't mine been triggered?"

Ami was slightly flustered by the question. Fortunately, Michiru was able to answer for her, with a soft laugh, "Because Zack didn't trigger it, Usagi. Ami did something that reminded her of the past, once that happened, the door was opened, and she remembered. The fact that whatever it was involved might have involved Zack, just means that she was open to it now."

"Oh. Well, then… what do we do to remind us of the past?"

"Usako, Sets said it can't be forced. It'll happen."

Rei nodded, "It will happen. I saw it remember." She raised a hand, "No, we'll make sure that everything I saw doesn't happen. But I think this will."

"Let's talk about something that is a bit more quantifiable. Minako, you wanted to know what our powers were. Jay, since everyone knows yours, why don't you start?"

* * *

The discussion had continued for what seemed like forever, though Ami was surprised when they left the Temple and the sun was still high in the sky, indicating that it was early afternoon. She looked over to Zack, "Do you guys still have more practice today?"

Kevin answered for him, "No. After that session, I think we all need some time off. He's all yours, Nymph." He smiled warmly to Ami.

She grinned, gently squeezing Zack's hand, "Thanks."

"Really, Stone? Does that mean you're all mine?"

Ami chuckled and rolled her eyes, as Zack lead her away, not waiting to hear Kevin's reply to Minako.

Zack spoke softly to her, "I think everyone's going to be just fine."

Ami nodded, "I agree. And we'll find a way to defeat this enemy." She smiled warmly up to him.

"So, my dear, I'm yours for the rest of the day. What do you want to do with me?"

She smiled up to him, "Promise not to laugh?" She was blushing.

Zack blinked, trying to figure out what would cause her to think that he would laugh at her and make her blush. He knew that it was nothing physical. While she was now more than willing to cuddle and kiss, she was very much his Ami, taking things slow, wanting to be deliberate and careful. So he could not imagine what else could be causing her to blush like that. "Of course I promise."

"I'd like to… read together." She blushed more, "I know that sounds cheesy, doesn't it? But, I'd…"

Zack interrupted her by laying his finger over her lips. "That sounds like fun.. I'd be glad to spend the afternoon reading with you. Will we be reading the same thing together, or just cuddling and reading separately?"

Ami laughed, "I'd like to read together. I was thinking… _Stardust._"

Zack grinned and pulled her to him, smiling down into her eyes, "That sounds like fun, Ames. The park?"

Ami nodded, "Yeah, the park would be good."

"Then, my Nymph, let's go." He kissed her softly.


	21. Some Resolution

AN: Yes, I realize that I'm doing more AU, including my understanding of the Mau Guardians. So, I wonder who wins the bet. I'll say a bit at the end.

* * *

"Neil! That's not a weed! That's a plant."

Makoto chuckled. Sometimes she thought that the only reason that Neil even had a garden was for her. He did not really do much in it, except for when he was helping her, and most of the plants had been picked by her. Though he had been the one to set aside part of the garden for herbs, a fact which had caused her to grin.

Of course, Neil would entirely deny it if she asked, and the guys loved to tease him about it. However, the truth was that he thought of it as Makoto's garden, and he enjoyed it not for the beautiful flowers or the fragrance, but for the young woman who moved with such grace and care within it.

She moved over to him and very gently took the plant he'd pulled up and replanted it. "Sweetie, why don't you let me do this? I know you want to help, but I've got it. Really."

Neil grinned and kissed Makoto's forehead. "I don't mind helping you, Lightning. I really don't."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "Mm-hmm."

Neil chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. "All right. All right. I'll go make some lemonade. If that's all right?"

Makoto rolled her eyes this time, "Neil! You know that you are allowed to putter around in your own kitchen! It's the others who must be kept out of it when I'm here." She winked.

"Thank you, ma'am."

She giggled and then kissed him softly. "Go on. Love you."

Neil grinned, "I'm never going to get tired of you saying that, Mako. I love you too." He held her for a moment, not caring about the fact that her hands and clothes had soil on them.

After a moment, she pushed him away. "Go on. Make lemonade. I've got a little bit more to do out here. I want to make sure that the roses are doing well, so they can be used for Usagi's bouquet." She smiled at him and winked, "I promise, I won't spend all afternoon out here. I won't neglect you too much."

Neil chuckled as he slipped into the house, moving to a window in the kitchen to make the lemonade while he watched her working.

Makoto grinned up from cutting back a plant when she saw him and then returned to what she was doing, focusing entirely on the work at hand.

Makoto carefully pruned the rose bushes, being careful to make sure that each cut was clean and to remove any dead branches or suckers. She had no illusions of providing all the flowers for Usagi's wedding, but she had absolutely determined that she would provide the roses for Usagi's bouquet and Mamoru's buttoner. The other girls, except for Ami, had complained that it was not fair that Makoto was doing both the catering and providing roses.

She heard a bird call and grinned as she cut off a dead branch.

Makoto loved to cook, she loved making food for those she cared about. She enjoyed being creative in the kitchen, and, if she was honest with herself she would admit that she loved the reactions she received from others about her food – whether it was Ami's soft small and sincere thank you, Neil's kiss, or Usagi's squeals and hugs.

However, there was a different kind of magic that Makoto experienced in the garden. In a way, the two activities were similar. Both involved nurturing, but actually caring for the tender lives of the plants gave Makoto a sense of joy, a sense of rightness, that little else could convey.

She gently brushed the back of her hand against an early rose, feeling the softness of it's petals, and suddenly she was elsewhere.

"_Excuse me, Ma'am?"_

_Leida looked up from the weeding she was doing. The man in front of her was tall, with broad strong shoulders. She noticed that his hair was longer than what she would expect of a soldier from Earth, though she realized that no one was supposed to know that that was where he was from, but his eyes were what she noticed the most. There was a gentleness in his brown eyes that made her smile. "May I help you?"_

"_I seemed to have gotten turned around. Could you point me in the direction of the gazebo? I'm supposed to be meeting someone there."_

_Leida bit back a laugh. She knew exactly who he was supposed to be meeting there, and had a pretty good guess as to how he'd managed to get lost. However, since he did not seem to realize who she was, she decided to act as if she did not know his secret, but to rather have a bit of fun with him. "The gazebo? Who is it that you need to meet in the gazebo?" After all, everyone knew that the gazebo was a favorite rendezvous spot for lovers, and that would cause certain assumptions to be made by anyone on the Moon._

"_Um… just… um… look, I just need to get to the gazebo."_

_She forced herself to frown. "I suppose I could lead you there. I hope that you aren't wanting to meet a young woman there."_

_The man found himself choking a bit at her comment. "Um… no… um…" He was almost stuttering. Suddenly, he seemed to realize that he should make his way to the gazebo without this young woman. "Uh… look, if you could just tell me how to get to the gazebo, you should get back to work. I didn't mean to take you away from your work. Though, if you're the head gardener, you should definitely be commended. This garden is incredible."_

_Leida smiled, "Thank you. I'll make sure that your compliment gets to the right person. And no, I'll take you to the gazebo. After all, it's a spot that lovers like to use, and I should make sure that you're not going to take advantage of some young girl."_

_She pretended not to notice the way that he looked at her when she said that. "I would never take advantage of anyone. If I were meeting a young woman at the gazebo, she would be entirely willing, and I assure you, I would not use her."_

"_But there is no such young woman? I wonder, then, why it is so urgent for you to go to the gazebo, and to try to shake your escort."_

_His smile tightened at that, realizing that he had not been as subtle as he tried to be. Leida was finding it difficult to keep up the act when she really just wanted to laugh._

_They reached the gazebo, and Leida noticed a bit of panic in the gentleman's eyes. Panic which turned to confusion._

"_Leida! It cannot be time yet. He just got here!"_

_Leida grinned, "I'm afraid it is, Serenity. I had just been finishing up some gardening when…" She turned to the man with a grin, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."_

"_Nephrite." He was blinking at her._

"_When Nephrite asked for directions how to get here. Serenity, I know it's hard, but you promised that Endymion's guard would stay with you."_

_Serenity huffed, "Leida, it should not be too much to ask for some time alone."_

"_I know, Serenity. However, they need to leave go now, or we'll never hear the end of it from Minna."_

* * *

"_That was a horrible trick you played on me, Princess."_

_Leida giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But it was not my fault that you made an assumption and were wrong."_

_He twirled her around the dance floor. "No, I think maybe it was. After all, you were gardening."_

_She shrugged, "What? Just because I'm a Princess and a Guardian means that I cannot have a hobby?" Her eyes challenged him to tell her that she was wrong. "Besides, I liked the fact that you weren't rude. You didn't treat me like a servant just because of the assumption. It was a good first impression."_

"_Mmm. Good." The music stopped and they joined everyone else in applauding politely. As they did so, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So, other than the dancing, do you really enjoy these events?"_

_She looked up at him and shrugged, "More than some, less than others. But I could definitely use a break. You want to see the gardens at night?"_

_He grinned, "I was hoping you'd ask."_

* * *

_Nephrite, King of North America and one of the sworn guardians of Prince Endymion, held the tall Princess of Jupiter in his arms, as they alternated between her pointing out a plant or flower to him and him pointing out a star or constellation._

_After a moment, she sighed and pulled from his arms, turning around to look at him. "I hate this."_

_Nephrite frowned, "You hate spending time with me?"_

_Leida gently punched him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean!"_

_He nodded and held her closely to him again, "I know, Lightning. And I do too. We'll be back though. Minna helped Kunzite with the strategy. It's sound. We'll be back."_

_She nodded against his chest and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, a deep searing kiss. When it broke, she heard him say rather huskily, "We're not leaving until the morning."_

"Lightning? Love? Do you want some lemonade?"

Makoto blinked. She had actually continued to work on the roses while she'd been lost in the memories. "Nephrite?"

This time it was Neil who blinked, "Makoto?" He frowned slightly and moved closer to her, setting the lemonade down on the porch rail. "Are you all right?"

"You were going to propose."

Neil blinked. He had bought a ring, but he was fairly certain that she did not know about that. "I was… oh." He looked into her eyes, and saw what appeared to be electricity in her irises. "Yes. I didn't realize you knew that."

"That morning. I saw a box. I think I forgot about it with everything that followed."

"That's how I had wanted to return to you. To propose."

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her. As his lips caught hers she managed to say against them, before joining in the kiss. "I would have said yes."

* * *

"Mama?"

Michiru finished putting up her violin and smiled over to her daughter, "Yes, Sweetling?"

"Why don't I have my memories?"

Michiru sighed. She had been expecting that question all afternoon, and she had kind of hoped that Haruka would be the one who had to field that question. "I'm not entirely sure, Hotaru. Perhaps because you're 13? None of us came into our full memories that young."

Haruka frowned, "That's really not fair. This is the oldest I've been since the Silver Millennium. How am I supposed to ever get my memories if I keep getting sent back to being a baby?"

Michiru moved over to the couch, gently patting the seat beside her for the girl to join her. "I honestly don't know, Hotaru. Have you asked Setsuna? She is more likely to know the answers to things like this than Haruka or I am."

Hotaru wrinkled her nose, "Setsuna-mama only ever answers in riddles! I cannot get a straight answer from her."

Michiru laughed, "That's our Sets." She sighed, "I don't know, Hotaru. And yes, I know that it's not fair. I'd say it's because you're not ready to deal with them, but you are for more mature than any of us were at your age. I don't know, Sweetling." She kissed her adopted daughter's forehead. "But I do believe that Sets is right when she says it can't be forced."

* * *

Ami had her eyes closed, her head resting on Zack's shoulder as they sat on bench at the park. It was his turn to read, and she was listening to the cadence of his voice as well as to the story that he read. She smiled softly, feeling completely comfortable and at peace.

Zack finished the chapter and smiled over to the young doctor, "I think we should take a break, love. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. How does pasta sound to you?"

She opened her eyes and smiled up to him, not taking her head off of his shoulder just yet. "Mmm. Sounds good, but I'm kind of comfortable."

"So am I. Would you rather just get a pizza, then and go back to my place?"

Ami smiled, "Actually, yeah that sounds kind of nice. If you don't mind?"

Zack laughed, "Of course I don't mind, Nymph."

Ami chuckled and sighed, "Guess that means I have to stop using you as a pillow then?"

"Well, it would be helpful. Though, once we get back to my apartment, you can use me as any piece of furniture you want."

Her cheeks blushed hotly, "Peacock!"

He chuckled and stood, pulling her up with him as he did so. "Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're incorrigible."

"And you love me for it."

Ami grinned and nodded, "I do, Zack. I love you." She kissed him deeply, which he eagerly returned, crushing her to himself.

"Love you too, Nymph. Now, Pizza?"

* * *

"Luna, we couldn't tell them."

She sighed, "I realize that, Artemis. But that does not make me feel any better about it. I hate keeping things from them, especially when they're ready to know it."

Artemis and Luna were curled up together on Minako's couch. She was off with Kevin, and the cats were torn between hoping that the two leaders were coming up with strategies and that they were dealing what their past and present.

The white cat softly licked his mate. "Luna, love, look how distressed the girls were about getting their memories back. I worry that just understanding what it did for Ami will cause them to try to force that, and, in doing so, prevent it from happening all together. It would be even worse if they felt any more pressure for that."

Luna sighed, "Do you think Ami realizes that the Sapphire in her new diadem is her crystal?"

Artemis chuckled, "If she doesn't yet, she will soon. Even with having all their memories, and being Ami, I think it will still take her a bit of time to sort everything out. Though I would expect that she'll figure it out soon."

Luna nodded and sighed, snuggling closely into Artemis.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

The black cat nodded, "I wish we could do more. I want to fight alongside them, Artemis. Our future is at stake as much as theirs is. Diana is in as much danger as Chibi Usa." She growled softly, "I hate being stuck like this, Artemis. I thought I'd learned to accept it, to deal with it, but I hate it."

Another lick, this time to her feline lips was his first answer, "I've hated it since I found you. But Usagi won't have the energy to restore us fully until she's fully merged with herself. And even then, I'm not sure she could make it permanent until Crystal Tokyo."

"I don't want her to make it permanent, Artemis."

This caused the white cat to blink, "You don't?"

Luna laughed softly, "I want to have control of it again. It's our heritage. And sometimes it's convenient to be able to go places as a cat that a person might not be able to, to hear things that would not be said in front of us if we were people. Besides, we've seen Diana, she was a kitten when we saw her. I want that to mean that we've gotten all of our heritage back."

Artemis smiled, "She is a cute kitten, isn't she? I bet she'll be an even cuter baby though. Probably takes after her mother. Who is a very cute cat, but I have to admit, I kind of miss her gorgeous curves… are you blushing Luna?"

"You're evil, Artemis."

"Nah, just male."

"There's a difference?"

Artemis nuzzled into her, "I'd be glad to show you."

* * *

"So… is it later yet?"

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Later?"

"Yes, Firebird." Jay came up to her and wrapped his arms around, not caring if she would scorch him for that, "You said that we would talk later. So, I'm wondering if it is later and we can talk about this yet."

Rei shrugged, but did not push Jay away, "What's there to talk about? I get it. Beryl torched you. You did not want to kill me, but the part of you controlled by her did so. And it's not your fault. Does that about cover everything?"

Jay frowned, "No."

"No?" Now she did break out of his arms and glared at him, "You wanted to kill me?"

Jay sighed, "No, Rei, I did not want to kill you. But I do not think that that covers everything, not as long as you're scared of me."

Rei clenched her jaw, her fists tight at her side. She spoke through her clenched jaw, "I'm. Not. Scared. Of. You."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Good. Then why the anger?"

"I'm not scared of you, Spirit Boy. And why shouldn't I be angry? You betrayed the Silver Millennium. You betrayed the Alliance. You betrayed me?! And then you used your skill as an empathy to get me on that bus, to try to kill me again! Why should I not be angry?"

"Well, because you claim to understand that wasn't my fault?" He did not back down in the face of her anger. He knew, whether she'd admit it or not, that she was not angry, she was afraid.

"What do you want, Jay? You want me to just be ok, to love you, to be with you, so that you can leave me again?" Her voice broke, as she admitted her fear, though Jay was not sure she realized she had.

Jay nodded slightly to himself and moved to take hold of her again. "I'm not going to leave you, Jay. You've seen your vision. Even in that future, which we will prevent, I fought with you. I stood with you. And I died with you. I will not leave you, Rei. Never again."

Rei resisted his arms at first, being stiff, not allowing him to offer comfort. However, when he kissed her forehead, using his gift to connect them, letting her see into his mind, she relaxed, realizing that he was telling the truth.

After a few moments, he lead her over to the couch and she spoke again. "Jay? What happened? What did she do to you?"

He sighed, closing his eyes against the memory, running his hand through her hair as he tried to think how to explain it. "She tortured people in front of me. I mean, she tortured me too. She tried to use a psychological trick like she did with the others, making me think that you hated me, that you were just using me, that you were hurting me, but I could see through that. So instead, she tortured others in front of me. She made me watch as she tortured the others, but not just them. She tortured those who were captured from villages and towns that tried to resist her. No one was off limits. Children, adults, the elderly. Whole families. And when she realized that I was beginning to break, she started using fire, she made me watch and feel as they were burnt to death, trying to make me believe that it was you doing it."

Rei's eyes widened and then a fury burned in her eyes, "If she was not already dead…"

"But she is, Rei." He smiled a bit and kissed her gently. "We'll just have to take that fury out on this new enemy."

She nodded and snuggled into him. After a moment she spoke softly, "Don't leave, Jay."

Jay blinked, "I'm not going anywhere, Rei."

She smiled up to him, "No, I meant tonight. Don't leave."

"Oh…" Jay grinned, "As you wish."

* * *

AN: First, ignore the extra breaks after this... had an issue with the editor.

So why did I go with Makoto next? Just because I like symmetry? No. I see Makoto as actually being very romantic and in touch with her feelings. Really, once she overcame the "I love you" block, she was about ready to face the truth of her past, to remember it. Just because Makoto was next, however, does not mean that Minako will necessarily be next. After all, Usagi and Hotaru have to fit in somewhere. ;-)

* * *


	22. The Prince and the Princess

AN: Enjoy! And yes, I changed Kevin's nickname. I like this one better than "Stone."

* * *

Ami stretched, her eyes still closed as she slowly woke up. When she opened her eyes, she blinked, looking around, confused at first as to where she was. This was not her bedroom, and it took her a moment to remember what she was doing in Zack's bed.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened the previous evening. It only took her a moment for her mind to fully wake up and provide the missing information. Satisfied, she nodded and got up.

She passed the large mirror in the bedroom and smiled a bit, "My peacock sure likes to look at himself a lot." She grinned though as she saw how she looked in one of his shirts – a button down one as Zack did not seem to own very many t-shirts.

The door opened, "Not as much as I like to look at you, Nymph." He grinned, "And I think this." He gestured to her, indicating how she was dressed, "Is something that I could never grow tired of looking at."

Ami blushed, "I figured you'd already left for practice."

Zack shook his head, "Nah. Though I did not think you'd wake up before I did." He came over to her and kissed her softly, though she pushed him away.

"Ugh, let me brush my teeth first!"

He laughed, "Go right ahead. Breakfast is almost finished, and then I will have to abandon you for the morning."

Ami wrinkled her nose, "I think I'll talk to Minako about this. You should get a day off."

Zack chuckled, "Good luck with that. Though if anyone could convince the Tin-Man, it would be Minako."

Ami rolled her eyes and then ducked into the bathroom. For a moment, she panicked. The whole reason she was wearing his shirt was that she had not come prepared to spend the night, which meant that she would not have a toothbrush either.

Zack called in after her, "There's an extra toothbrush in the top drawer."

Ami blinked, but took care of her morning ablutions anyway, wondering why he had an extra toothbrush. He claimed that he had not really been a play boy for a while, but why would he be prepared for an overnight guest? The question bothered her until she emerged for breakfast.

Zack frowned when he saw her as he placed the plate of bacon on the table. "Ami? Is something wrong?"

"Why did you have an extra toothbrush?"

Zack chuckled, realizing that he should have expected that detail to be a bit troubling to Ami. "Wishful thinking, Nymph. I had eventually hoped that you would wind up spending the night, and I wanted to be prepared." He moved over to kiss her, "I promise, Ami, you've had my heart for quite a while."

She nodded and let him kiss her, after a moment actually returning the kiss. When they broke she sighed, "Were you disappointed with last night then?"

Zack shook his head, bringing the eggs over, "Plates are above the sink. And no, I'm not at all disappointed with last night, Ami. I told you, I'm not going to press you into anything that you're not ready for. And even more than that, Nymph, I'm rather determined that this will be a long term relationship. I can wait however long I need to knowing that we'll we have the rest of our lives to explore that."

Ami grabbed two plates and put them on the table, and then two glasses as well. "Still. Maybe I should have gone home so that you would not have had to sleep on the couch in your own apartment."

"And miss seeing my sexy Nymph first thing in the morning? No, love, that sacrifice was well worth it." He grabbed milk and juice out of the refrigerator and gestured for her to sit. "Ami, I mean it when I say that there's no rush. Please, believe me and stop worrying about it."

Ami nodded, smiling softly to him. "Thank you, Zack." She sat and put some food on her plate, admitting to herself that she liked waking up like this.

"You're welcome."

For a few minutes, the two ate in comfortable silence. Neither finding it necessary to fill the silence with words.

However, an idea eventually occurred to Ami, "I think we should learn to fight together. All of us should be practicing together. But I think you and I should learn to be a team too."

Zack smiled, "We don't have to learn, Ami. We just have to remember."

Ami blinked and then nodded, "That's right. We did fight together, didn't we? There's so much that I remember, but I've not gotten it all sorted out yet."

Zack laughed, "It'll happen, Ami. Sometimes, I think that you've caught up with me, and half of me never forgot everything."

Ami smiled, "So, do you think Kevin would be opposed to an extra body this morning?"

Zack shook his head, "No, I think he'd be elated. I also think that the girls may not appreciate trying to live up to your standard, Nymph."

Ami shrugged, "They may have figured this out as well. Though I guess that means I should wait to shower until after we work out." She finished her breakfast and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll go get changed, and I'll clean up from breakfast when we get back. I know how Kevin hates for anyone to be late."

* * *

Mamoru never tired of watching Usagi sleep. She no longer snored or drooled, and he thought that she looked like an absolute angel when she slept.

Usagi opened her eyes and smiled up at her fiancé, "Morning, love."

"Morning, Usako." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Mmmm. I think we should stay right here all day."

Mamoru grinned, a twinkle in his eyes, "You do, huh? And here, I was thinking that I would make blueberry pancakes. But if you'd rather stay in bed, I'm quite fine with that too."

"OH! Blueberry pancakes? That sounds wonderful!" She kissed him softly, "I'm going to go shower. Love you."

Mamoru chuckled as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. He had showered while she slept, so that he could get breakfast started once she woke. When she had disappeared behind the bathroom door, he moved into the kitchen and began working. He might not be the chef that Makoto was, but he and Usagi had long discovered that it was best if he did any cooking at home, and she could clean up afterwards.

When the pancakes were finished, he divided them onto two plates and took them into the living room, setting them on the coffee table. He poured two glasses of milk and brought them out, as well as the syrup, napkins, and silverware. Once that was set, he moved over to their video collection and selected a movie. Sunday mornings were usually spent cuddled together watching some chick-flick or another, and while the guys might give him a hard time for it, the truth of the matter was that it made Usagi happy, and that made him happy.

Usagi came out while he was still trying to pick, dressed simply in a white blouse and a pair of jeans, which Mamoru appreciated just how well they fit on her. "_Ever After_, please."

He chuckled, "All right, _Ever After_ it is." He put the DVD in the player, and then moved to sit beside her on the couch, having mastered the skill of how to balance the plate on a pillow on his lap, eat with one hand, and have his other hand around Usagi's shoulders.

The movie was one that they had watched more times than he could count. In fact, he was pretty sure that they could watch it with the sound off, and not miss a single word. However, he did not begrudge the choice to Usagi. He was pretty sure that the happy ending was what she craved more than anything else, right now, and with the recent developments, he did not blame her for that at all. In fact, he was rather ready for their own "happily ever after" to begin.

When the movie ended, Usagi took the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned up from breakfast, with Mamoru, as always, insisting that he would help. "Mamoru? Do you think that we will get our happy ending?"

Mamoru smiled, not particularly surprised that that was what she was thinking about, and he decided to ignore the "no Senshi business" rule that they had for Sunday mornings. "Yes, Usako, I do. I do believe that we will get our happy ending. You will be a wonderful queen, and we'll be together. And eventually, we'll have a very beautiful little girl." He smiled over to her, "We've gotten this far, Usa, we'll make it."

She nodded, "I believe so too. I just… I want to make sure that everyone makes it with us. I couldn't imagine ruling without anyone of them. I'm not sure I could do it."

Mamoru dried and put up the last of the dishes, "We won't have to, though I know what you mean." He kissed her softly. "We'll all make it to Crystal Tokyo, Usagi."

Usagi leaned against him for a moment, taking comfort in his words and his nearness. "I know." After a moment she grinned up at him, "Let's dance?"

Mamoru chuckled, "All right." He lead her into the living room, moving the coffee table against the couch to give them some space in which to dance while she put a CD in the sound system.

When the music started, he bowed to her, and she curtseyed to him, and the two danced an intricate waltz, one that would not have been out of place at a ball room dancing competition. They moved together effortlessly, complimenting one another perfectly.

_Princess Serenity had always been considered a good dancer, though she often found herself with partners who did not allow her to shine on the dance floor. It wasn't, she admitted, to herself, that they were not good dancers. Almost all of the courtiers and suitors with whom she danced had a flawless technique, but none of them seemed to enjoy dancing, to be able to actually be able to translate the music into movement._

_None of them until Prince Endymion. The two had noticed each other at a treaty meeting between Alliance and Earth. While their parents were entrenched in endless discussions over minute points, they found themselves spending more and more time together, getting to know each other and falling in love. _

_The meetings had been held on Earth, and Serenity had decided that Earth had far more potential than the Alliance gave it credit for. Technologically, they were a bit behind the Alliance, but otherwise, she thought the differences had been exaggerated. Their peace was more recent, more fresh, and therefore, more likely to be challenged, but she felt that the majority of Earthlings that she had met were civil and desired peace._

_However, once they left the treaty meeting, they were almost never able to see each other openly. Endymion was betrothed three months after she left, though he assured her that he had not wanted the match and was trying to convince his parents to call off the marriage._

_They enjoyed every stolen moment they got together, having convinced their friends to help them, though that help often involved enforcing schedules that kept their time limited. As much as both of them hated, they had recognized that it was necessary, at least if they did not want to start an interplanetary scandal._

_However, that meant that she spent balls dancing with men that she did not want to, wishing desperately that Endymion was her partner._

_She finished the dance and curtseyed to her partner, a pleasant young man who she knew would actually rather be dancing with someone else himself. She preferred such partners, as they would not exert any pressure on her._

"_May I have the honor of the next dance, Princess?" Endymion was positively grinning as he asked, wearing a mask to keep from being too readily recognized._

_Serenity recognized the voice and gasped, turning to see if she had been imagining things. "Endymion!" She wanted to squeal in exultation, but knew that she needed to keep from drawing attention to him, though she curtseyed, smiling widely. "I would be very pleased to dance with you."_

"_The engagement is off, Serenity. My mother prevailed upon my father. She told me to marry the woman I love. And that she would smooth over any rough feelings from Lady Beryl."_

"_You're free?!"_

_Endymion shook his head, "I haven't been free since the first time I met you, Serenity. I'm not free. I'm just now allowed to be with the woman who truly holds my heart. That is, if you'll have me?"_

_Serenity nodded, "With all my heart, Endy."_

_He crushed her to him, kissing her for all he was worth. "I love you, Sere. I want to face all my tomorrows with you." He gently pushed her from him, just a short distance, and dropped to one knee, "Princess Serenity, will you marry me?"_

"_I will, Prince Endymion. Yes."_

_She pulled him to his feet, and the two kissed, completely ignoring any need for breath._

The music ended, and Usagi and Mamoru each stared into the other's eyes for a long moment. It was Mamoru who finally broke the silence, "I didn't think you could be any more beautiful, Usa. Or that the light in your eyes could possibly shine any brighter."

Usagi smiled, "You should see your own eyes. I'd forgotten how you could manage both gentleness and intensity with a single glance."

He grinned and cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss that rivaled any other kiss they'd ever shared, in any lifetime, any millennia.

* * *

Minako had whimpered when she felt Kevin get up and rolled over to glare at him, "Do you really have to get up so early? I had other plans and thoughts for how we could spend the morning."

Kevin chuckled, "Do you think I'd ever hear the end of it if I canceled a practice, Minako? Besides, this is important. We have not been practicing the for the past decade the way you ladies have. I'd hate for you to get to have all the fun while my men and I just stand on the sidelines and watch."

Minako snorted. "Right. Cause that's exactly how that would go up."

"Down, Minako." Kevin smiled. "How that would go down. And that is why we are practicing, to make sure that it doesn't."

Minako rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You knew what I meant."

Kevin managed not to laugh. Minako usually took the corrections of her mangled sayings with perfect calm. However, first thing in the morning she really did not like to be corrected. Actually, he reflected, first thing in the morning she really did not like to even be awake.

"I'm going to go get ready. You can go back to sleep, hun."

"Hmph." Minako rolled over and closed her eyes.

Kevin grinned as he got ready for the morning's exercise. Minako had surprised him. While things were still kind of awkward, and she had made it clear that there were still some issues of trust that needed to be worked out, she had also stated that she saw no reason to put their physical relationship on hold while they worked things out. The only explanation he could think of was simply "Venusians."

Minako grumped a bit as he kissed her goodbye, but once she heard the door close, she threw off the blankets and got out of bed herself. It would not be fair to call the girls this early, but she had decided last night that practice was a good idea, and it would give her a chance to spy on Kevin if she surprised him by joining the guys.

She got dressed quickly, and then headed to where they were meeting, leaving enough time between when he left and she did that he would not realize that she was behind him.

When Kevin reached the park, he was surprised to Ami approaching with Zack. Apparently, Neil and Jay who were already there were just as surprised.

Jay smirked, "I wonder if that means that Zack finally got Ami into bed, now that she remembers everything anyway."

Neil scowled at Jay, "Don't, Jay. Just don't. Ami does not need to be teased like that."

Kevin nodded, "And even if they did. That is their business, not ours. Let it go, Jay."

Jay shrugged, still smiling. While he would have preferred to remain at the Temple with Rei, she had shooed him out, telling him that it would be a busy morning and that he might as well go to practice, because she did not need him underfoot. However, nothing would ruin his morning, not now that he had his Firebird back.

Ami smiled when she and Zack reached the others, "I hope you don't mind me joining you this morning. I thought it might be a good idea if we all practiced together. After all, we're all on the same team."

Before Kevin could respond and reassure the Mercurian that she was more than welcome to join him, he heard another voice.

"You're absolutely right, Ami. And I'm glad to see that I won't have to convince you of the fact. I think we should all be practicing together."

Kevin blinked, causing Jay to grin, "I think something took the Tin-Man by surprise!"

"Drop and give me twenty, Jay." Kevin turned to Minako, "I agree. Your Senshi would be more than welcome to join us in our morning work outs."

Minako grinned, "Good. And don't even begin to think that you need to go easy on us."

Kevin smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Another voice chimed in, "You'd better not. I'd hate to think that you're old-fashioned enough to think that women can't keep up with men."

Neil grinned, "Welcome, Lightning. And anyone who thinks that you couldn't easily defeat any man, would be in for a hard lesson."

Jay huffed when he got up from doing his push-ups, "Everyone's here but Rei! That's so not fair. At least you guys can ogle your women while working out."

"Ogle? You think we're here to be ogled?!" The voice caused Jay to grimace and then grin. "Perhaps this was a bad idea then. I would be glad to practice elsewhere if I'm going to be a distraction for you, Jay."

Zack snickered, causing Ami to nudge him slightly and whisper, "Be nice."

"Yeah, but he totally asked for that."

Ami nodded, unable to disagree.

"Rei, Firebird! I didn't realize you were coming. How did you hide it from me?"

Rei rolled her eyes, "I'm rather disciplined, Jay. I can surely keep someone out of my mind when I want to."

Minako was grinning as she turned to Kevin, "A good run, and then I think perhaps a mock battle? We'll make sure not to hurt your men too much."

Kevin raised an eyebrow and then extended his hand, "Deal."

"Loser buys lunch?"

Kevin shrugged, "If you ladies feel like treating, I won't stop you. Deal."

"Deal." Minako grinned and turned to the other girls, "All right, ladies. Let's show them how it's done."


	23. Battle Royale

AN: Just a note to thank all new readers and reviewers, and a reminder that when the story is finished, I plan to actually edit it to correct errors.

* * *

Because they were in a public park, they decided that using their powers could be problematic. No one wanted to have to explain to onlookers that the Senshi and their new allies were sparring as a form of practice, much less the competitive nature of the exercise.

Minako had suggested that the mock battle take the form of Capture the Flag, so that there was a clear way of recognizing who had won when it was over.

That was how Ami found herself guarding a ridiculously pink scarf that Minako had managed to produce – Ami had decided that she did not want to know why the other young woman had happened to have the scarves with her. From her position at the end of the field, she could see that Zack had also been assigned guard duty for the guys, guarding a blue scarf. On the field between the two flags, Minako and Makoto were facing off against Kevin and Neil. While Ami could not see Rei, she knew that the priestess was supposed to be using Minako and Makoto as distractions so that she could sneak over to the guys' end of the field to capture their flag.

Ami frowned, realizing that it would appear that the guys had gone with exactly the same strategy that they themselves had opened with. She forced herself to look away from the posturing and feints of the four to locate Jay. She grinned as she saw him, using the natural obstacles of the park to try to make his way to the flag she guarded stealthily.

Taking a quick survey of their surroundings, Ami picked the location that she would use to confront him, to keep him from getting too close to the flag, but to hopefully buy Rei time to more successfully get the guys' flag.

When he reached the park bench, having gotten far enough past the four fighters, Ami was waiting for him. She grinned, and the two began fighting.

None of the Senshi nor the Shitennou were out for blood. No one wanted to hurt anyone else; however, none of them pulled their punches or kicks, relying on the fact that one of the latent powers possessed by all of them was the ability to heal quicker than normal people.

Ami dodged Jay's blows, keeping Jay's empathic ability from becoming too much of an advantage. An attempted feint by Jay almost succeeded, though Ami managed to recover from the dodge and leap at him, tackling him to the ground to prevent him from getting through. However, Ami was the lightest of the Senshi and was not able to keep Jay down for long. She was, however, able to keep him from making any headway towards the flag.

The fight went on for a while, Makoto and Minako successfully keeping Kevin and Neil occupied, while, unknown to Ami, Rei and Zack were engaged in a similar fight. When it became obvious to everyone, that no one was going to make any progress using this particular strategy, Minako and Kevin agreed to a temporary truce, and both teams retreated back to their bases.

After the first failed attempt by both teams, they never again managed to have identical strategies. However, five additional rounds, with truces called once it was clear that, once again, they had reached a stalemate, ended with no one having won.

By the time of the sixth stalemate, the morning was almost gone, and all eight of the warriors were beginning to feel the affects of the morning's workout. Unfortunately, neither leader was willing to suggest that the morning be called a draw, each wanting to prove something to the other, though Ami felt that everything that needed to be proved had been.

"Kevin, we agreed that we'd be done at noon. It's 12:10. Call it a draw."

Ami smiled over to Neil, glad to hear that a time limit had been put on the morning's practice, and very thankful to Neil for having the good sense to call Kevin on it."

"A draw? I don't think so, Stargazer. A draw would never be allowed in a real war."

Ami sighed, about to suggest that the Senshi forfeit. While she was not Usagi, her own stomach was protesting that after as much work as she had done this morning, she needed to eat.

"Perhaps not, but there are cease fires, battles occasionally do end without being decided."

"Makoto! We cannot let them win! We can beat them."

Ami smiled, "Minako, the whole point of a draw is that no one won or lost. Besides, while this has been fun, what we really need to learn is how to work together, not how to fight each other."

She could see that Kevin was clearly frowning, and she would guess that Minako was as well, though the blonde's back was to her as she stared down Kevin. Ami glanced from the two leaders to Zack, who met her glance and rolled his eyes in the direction of their "fearless leaders." That caused Ami to giggle.

After a moment Minako sighed, "But who pays for lunch then?"

Jay grinned, "I think we do."

Rei frowned, "Why? You didn't lose. We don't need you guys to buy our lunch, so if this is some misled attempt at chivalry, thank you, but no thank you. We are all quite capable women."

"Uh… I actually agree with Jay." Zack ignored the glare which Rei turned on him. "Wait. It's not chivalry or even thinking of lunch as some kind of group date. It's just that you ladies did not have to give up your mornings, and I'm pretty sure I speak for all of the guys when I say that this exercise has been much more enjoyable than anything else the Tin Man could have come up with for us. So it's really more of a thank you."

Ami noticed that Rei's scowl softened and she nodded. She smirked slightly at that, thinking that Jay could have said the exact same thing and would have gotten a very different response from his lover.

Minako turned to look at the other ladies, grinning now, "Works for me. You guys all agree?"

Everyone nodded, though Ami hoped that no one was really thinking that going to lunch immediately would be a good idea.

Their leader turned back to face Kevin, holding her hand out, "Truce?"

Ami thought she saw Kevin smile for a moment, before his expression returned to the serious stone expression, a severe expression that made his normal seriousness seem cheery. Ami was pretty sure that what she was seeing was Kevin's battle face, and she had to admit, it was rather intimidating. She remembered times when she and the others had been truly the subject of that look, and she was thankful that they were now allies and friends.

Kevin shook Minako's hand and nodded, "Truce."

Ami almost laughed as she saw Kevin's expression change again, once that decision was made. She had not really gotten to observe Kevin so closely before, but she realized that there was a distinction between him in battle-ready mode, and Kevin normally. He tended to be serious, but a smile did not seem so out of place now.

She glanced over at Zack who smirked a bit at her expression. He mouthed, "Scary, isn't it?" to her, causing a chuckle to escape as she nodded in agreement with him.

Zack grinned, "Ok, good. So, we're all going home to shower first right?"

Ami moved over to stand with the man she loved, "You don't look that bad, dear. However, Peacock, you do smell."

Zack smirked and hugged her, "I'm sure we all do."

Jay frowned, "As much as I hate to agree with the Peacock," his tone of voice caused everyone to laugh as was being over dramatic. "I think he's right. It would be unfair of us to subject others to our post battle smell."

Rei harrumphed, "Speak for yourself, Soul Boy. I'll have you know that I smell just fine, thank you very much."

Jay grinned and hugged her, having moved over to her the same time that Ami moved to Zack, "You'll always smell beautiful to me, Firebird, but you may not find everyone quite so biased as I am."

Rei playfully smacked at him, though everyone knew that she had just been teasing him.

* * *

Minako had thoroughly enjoyed the day. The competition with the guys had been fun, though she was still slightly bitter that she and the others had not actually managed to beat the guys. Lunch had been fun, and Minako was particularly pleased with how comfortable everyone was together, though she knew that she and Kevin still had some work to do, and guessed that Rei and Jay did as well.

Usagi and Mamoru had joined them for lunch, and everything had felt "right" to Minako in a way that things had not in a long time.

After lunch, she and Kevin had gone to the gym, grabbing one of the sparring rooms that were opened, they spent a good hour together, not talking but fighting, and occasionally correcting each other's forms and techniques.

Minako had smiled when they were finished sparring, having only been able to get the room for an hour; Kevin had came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her, "Guess it's time to shower again. How would you feel about going back to my place and showering together?"

She turned in his arms, "Mmm. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. You know, I vaguely remember you having been more difficult during the Silver Millennium."

Kevin chuckled and leaned down, kissing her softly. "Things were different then, Minako. We were both commanders, not just of the Senshi and Shitennou, but of armies. And I had not yet realized that there were other things in life that were just as important as duty and loyalty."

Minako grinned, "I'm so glad that you're able to learn from the mistakes of the past, so that you don't repeat them."

"Me too. Come on, let's go home, Sun Shine. I'd say we've been productive enough for one day."

Minako grinned, "I completely agree."

She now lounged on his couch, her hair twisted up in a towel on top of her head as it dried, her legs draped over his. Things were not perfect yet, but there was no question in Minako's mind that she did love Kevin. She only hoped that he would prove that her trust was well placed.

"Ami was right, you know?"

Minako blinked out of her reverie and grinned, "She usually is. What was she right about this time?"

Kevin chuckled, "About us needing to learn how to fight together. I think we should come up with some kind of training plan, teams perhaps. You and I used to make a pretty good team on the field."

Minako frowned, "Did we?" She sighed, "I honestly don't remember. But yeah, we do need to learn to work all together. But there is something that we're missing. Something more that we need, if we're going to figure out a way to beat this enemy. Learning to fight together is probably the first step."

Kevin nodded, "You ladies were all very impressive today. I was not sure how well you'd be able to fight without using powers."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "We've been fighting together for a very long time, Kevin. We've saved the world several times. And yet you are surprised that were are able to fight? What exactly, were you expecting?"

Kevin held his hands up, "I never said that I thought that you'd be bad. I was just surprised that you were so good without your powers. That's all."

Minako sat up, pulling her legs from off his lap. "Our powers are not some kind of crutch, Kevin. We're a team. We know how to fight together, how to use our strengths to make up for each other's weaknesses and how to look out for each other. We have some experience fighting. And yes, we do usually use our powers, but we've all trained and know how to fight."

Grimacing, Kevin sighed, "Minako, that had been meant as a compliment. I know that you've saved the world and that you know how to work together as a team. I've just never seen you fight without using your powers, that's all. I'm sorry."

Minako harrumphed, "Hmm. You guys were pretty good too. Glad to see that you do know how to fight fair."

He didn't say anything to that shot, after all, he deserved it. Though he realized that she still did not fully trust him or the guys.

Minako sighed as he did not seem to mind her attack just then, and the two sat in silence for a few more moments. After a while, she could not take it anymore and stood. "Ugh, I'm going to go get ready for Karaoke tonight."

Kevin stood and gently embraced her knowing that she wanted him to "fight back", "I'm sorry, but you were right. We didn't fight fair when were under Beryl. And now, I'd rather not fight at all with you."

The designer raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you don't want to spar, we don't have to. But it's a good way to stay in shape and in practice."

"Mina! I meant I don't want to get in fights with you." The firefighter kissed the woman he loved, even while thinking about just how frustrating a woman she could be, "I enjoy sparring with you, so don't be silly."

"Ok then." She kissed him softly and then slipped out of his arms, "I'm still going to get ready. We're supposed to meet everyone at 7, and it's already 5:30. Don't make me pick out clothes for you."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he watched Mina disappear into the bedroom to get ready, listening to her mumble to herself that Ami must have things so much easier being with the Peacock.

* * *

There were times that Michiru and Haruka tended to forget that Hotaru was a teenager; she often behaved so much more mature for her age, acting like a young adult rather than a teen. However, there were times that Hotaru was a perfectly normal, and aggravating teenager.

"Hotaru, you are not wearing that outfit!"

"Why not, Haruka-papa, the skirt is longer than my fuku skirt is? And you don't have any problem with that."

Haruka's jaw clenched. The truth of the matter was that she did think that the skirts of the fuku were far too short for anyone but Michiru, and that, she knew, was just because she quite enjoyed to look at Michiru in uniform – or out.

"We don't have any choice over the fuku, Hotaru! And when you're fighting youmas, no one really cares all that much about what you're wearing! However, Karaoke is not fighting youmas, and you will not be dressing in a way that will have boy in the club drooling all over himself."

"Michiru-mama! Will you please make Haruka-papa be reasonable? There is nothing at all wrong with this skirt!"

"It is a little short, Hotaru. If you want to wear it, put a pair of shorts under it." Michiru noted that he skirt was not horribly short, though she would like it to be a bit longer than it was. However, she was not going to undermine Haruka, and it would not hurt Hotaru to wear something a little less revealing.

"Ugh! You are absolutely not fair!"

"Hotaru… you're 13. There is no reason for you to be showing so much skin."

"Usagi was 14 when she met Mamoru! Whose to say that I won't meet someone tonight?"

"I am!" Haruka growled, though she stopped when she felt Michiru lay her hand on her arm.

"You're right, Hotaru. You might. However, you don't want to meet the kind of someone who would be all interested in the fact that you're showing too much skin. You want a guy who will respect you."

Hotaru sighed, "Fine. I'll go change." She muttered about her mothers being unfair as she stormed out of the living room.

Michiru chuckled softly and shook her head, "I think I'm glad to see that she can be a normal kid. It's good to know that she's not so mature that she's missing out on youth, you know?"

Haruka harrumphed as she sat down on the couch, "You're glad that we just had to argue with our daughter about her clothes?"

The violinist grinned, "Mm-hmm. Of course, it doesn't help the way she sees you leer at me, 'Ruka."

Haruka looked up, rolling her eyes, "Eh, we're married. I have every right to appreciate your body. She's a kid. If I were to catch anyone looking at her the way I look at you, they'll soon find themselves missing a pair of eyes."

"You're horrible, 'Ruka."

"I know. And you love me for it."

Michiru moved over to join her wife on the couch, kissing her softly, "Yes, I do. Thank you for agreeing to go tonight. I think it'll be good for us all to get together without worrying about the enemy or being attacked.

Haruka gently ran her hands through the aquamarine hair of her lover, "Mmm. I know, Michi. Besides, a little relaxation may make it easier for everyone's memories to come back.

* * *

AN: Obviously, the next chapter will be Karaoke.

* * *


	24. Karaoke

AN: I know it's been a while. I'd not forgotten, just gotten swamped. I hope this helps to make up for it.

All songs in here are copyrighted to other people.

No, I did not write out everyone's songs. Sorry.

Ami was used to being the first of the girls to arrive anywhere. There had even been times she'd gotten to the temple before Rei or to Heavenly Delights before Makoto had finished up whatever she had been doing in the kitchen or office. So she was not very patient with Zack's primping, with his making them late, though she had somehow managed to not get overly exasperated with the Peacock.

"All right. Are you ready, Nymph?"

Ami looked up from the book she had been reading, finding that the easiest way to deal with waiting on Zack to finally be ready. "I've been ready for half an hour, Zack. You really are a peacock, you know?"

She smiled to him as she took in his appearance, closing the book and laying it on the couch. He looked gorgeous. His hair was pulled back though still very masculine. He wore a blue shirt, iridescent but not remotely feminine. She was surprised to see that he had not picked a green to match his eyes, when she realized that he had picked a blue which matched her own dress. His black jeans were tight, and she would gladly admit highlighted his tight ass.

He shook his head as he pulled her up from the couch and then to him, "No, I'm not. Have you seen peahens. They're rather drab." He grinned, "But you, my dear, are quite stunning."

Ami blushed and rolled her eyes, a feat that quite impressed Zack. "You are a flatterer, dear. Come on, we're so late that both Minako and Usagi will already be there!"

Zack laughed, "It's called fashionably late, love. And I'll have you know that I am never late for anything that really matters."

She smirked, "Well… there was that one ball that you were horribly late for. Had me half thinking that you had stood me up."

Zack raised an eyebrow, "Love, past lives do not count." He kissed her as she chuckled, stunning her for a moment. However, there was only a moment's hesitation before her arms were around him and she was returning the kiss fervently.

After a few moments they parted and he grinned down to him, "I think I could definitely get used to this. I'm open to being even more late…" His grin became quite mischievous and that blush he loved to see on his Nymph's face blossomed once again.

"No, we should go. It'll be fun. If I remember correctly, you have quite a voice, and I would hate to deprive others of it." Ami slipped out of his arms and grabbed her purse, a blue one that matched her dress, something that Zack figured was thanks to Minako.

He laughed as he followed her out of his apartment, appreciating how beautiful and delicate she looked in the ice blue dress which fell just to her knees and had a rather low back, showing off her smooth white skin. The dress was held up by a collar around her neck, and fit nicely so that even though she showed no cleavage at all, her small curves were nicely accentuated. Simple pearl drops hung from her ears, and the grace with which she walked in her blue heels, impressed him.

"Where's Ami and Zack? Do you think they're ok?"

The guys all exchanged smirks at Minako's question. Mamoru was the one to speak, "I would not expect Ami to be early to anything anymore, at least not as long as she and Zack are coming together."

Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at her fiancé. "You're not suggesting they're late because… I mean, it's Ami!"

Haruka choked at Usagi's suggestion, causing Michiru to grin as she patted her wife on the back.

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Usagi, they're adults, and I don't think any of us here are in a position to criticize if that is why they're late."

Neil stopped his own love before she could continue, though it amused him that the girls seemed to be more open about talking about their love lives than the guys were. "Um… actually, I think Mamoru was more referring to the fact that it takes Zack forever to get ready. He really is a peacock."

Hotaru blinked looking at the faces of the adults and then her eyes widened, realizing what had been suggested. Causing Haruka to glare at Usagi who smiled apologetically and mouthed a "sorry" to the parents.

Rei smirked, "He takes longer to get ready than any girl I know." She looked meaningfully at both Minako and Usagi, causing the other's to laugh.

"Talking about me? Good! I'm glad that I'm so loved."

Fortunately, Zack and Ami had not arrived in time to hear Usagi's speculation or Makoto's defense of it, though Zack knew full well that Rei's comment could only be about him, since she had made the same complaint to him more than once.

"Hey everyone. Sorry that we're late."

Kevin chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Ames. As long as you're on time for meetings and practices, it's fine."

Zack rolled his eyes, "I always am. So… whose up first?"

Rei grinned evilly at the man she considered a brother, and Zack was pretty sure that he knew what was coming next, "I think since you are the reason that we've not yet ordered dinner, you should get to go first. Sounds only fair to me."

Jay smirked, "Sorry, bro, but Rei's been trying to break you of being late for a while now. You should have seen that coming."

Zack shrugged, "Works for me. I just hope that I won't set the bar too high for the rest of you." He winked. "So… I'll go put my selection in and sing once we order."

Sets remembering Zack's voice and pride in it from the Silver Millennium smirked, "I seriously doubt that was a punishment, Rei. His voice is almost as good as your own."

Ami chuckled as she sat beside Makoto. "I really hope you guys don't plan on punishing me too?"

Usagi shook her head, "Nope. But you are going to sing."

Ami's eyes widened and she shook her head, "I can't. Please, Usagi, don't make me."

Makoto rolled her eyes, "You can too, Ami, you just don't have much confidence in your ability. But your voice is beautiful. You have to sing."

Neil nodded, "I've heard you, Ami. We're not going to miss that. Nor are we going to let you get away with hiding your ability from Zack."

She sighed as she saw everyone nodding, though she knew that only Neil and Mamoru of the guys had heard her sing. However, what decided her was Michiru's piercing look, even before realizing that they had once been cousins, Ami had realized that the slightly older woman's opinion had mattered a lot to her. "Fine. Um… so what is everyone else singing?"

All the sudden, there were three couples who refused to look at each other, as if they all had a secret. She blinked, "None of you have told the other what you're singing?"

"We have!" Usagi smiled, "Mamoru and I are singing together. But it's a surprise for everyone else what we're going to sing."

"I'm singing 'May It Be.'" Hotaru smiled helpfully at Ami, "And you look beautiful by the way!"

Ami blushed, "Thank you, Hotaru. And that is a beautiful song."

"I know. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are singing 'Endless Love.' Setsuna-mama is singing 'I Hope You Dance.'"

Hotaru's mothers chuckled, "Well, good thing that was a secret."

Ami smiled, "Good songs. Still doesn't help me though. What should I sing?"

Minako grinned, wrote something on a napkin and passed it to Rei. Rei nodded with a "Oooh, perfect!" and passed the napkin to Usagi.

"You're right, Rei, it is perfect!" She giggled when Makoto snatched the napkin out of her hand before she could pass it to her. The baker nodded with a smile when she saw what it said and passed it to Ami.

Ami's eyes widened, "You're kidding me right?"

"Please, Ami!" Usagi might be mature, but she could still whine with the best of her students.

"Makoto?"

"Ami, if that song doesn't express how you feel, don't sing it. But it's perfect for your voice, and you know it."

Michiru raised an eyebrow and Ami passed the napkin to her. She smiled, showing it to Haruka and Sets who both nodded approvingly.

"I want to see!"

Michiru chuckled and passed it to Hotaru who grinned, "Good choice, Usagi. Please, Ami?!"

Ami nodded with a sigh and got up, passing Zack as she did so.

Zack blinked as he watched his girlfriend go to sign up for a song, "Why does she look like she's going to face the firing squad?"

"Because, our confident little genius has her own insecurities. But it'll be worth it, Zack." Neil grinned.

The waitress came to take orders while Ami was signing up for her own song, though she made it back in time to order a grilled chicken salad and a glass of wine, knowing that she could use a little bit of the liquid courage.

Only moments after the waitress left, the Emcee stood, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I had been asked early to reserve the first spot for a gentleman who is rumored to have quite a golden voice, though I have recently been surprised that he is actually going to accompany himself on the piano as well. While this is unusual for a karaoke night, I have decided to allow him to do so. So, please welcome our first singer of the evening, Zack Altee."

There was polite applause, though from the table where Zack sat there were whistles and enthusiastic cheering and one cutely blushing young woman. He kissed Ami's cheek and then stood, moving to the stage and the piano, angling the microphone so he could be heard singing while sitting at the piano.

"There are other songs I would dedicate to this young woman, but I understand that with karaoke one is supposed to chose from popular songs. Ami, this song is for you, and it's true."

As he began to play, Ami's eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"It's late in the evening. She's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make up, and brushes her short blue hair. And then she asks me, 'Do I look all right.' And I say, 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight.'

We got to a party and everyone turns to see this beautiful lady that's walking around with me." And indeed, everyone did turn to see who this gorgeous man could possibly be singing about. "And then she asks me, 'Do you feel all right?' And I say 'Yes, I feel wonderful tonight.'

"I feel wonderful, because I see the love light in your eyes, and the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

"It's time to go home now, and I've got an aching head, so I give her the car keys, and she helps me to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light. I say, 'My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

Ami blushed through the song, touched that he had changed the words for her, and struck by the words, "you just don't realize how much I love you."

When he returned and kissed her again, she returned the kiss with a murmured "thank you."

Zack grinned, "You are wonderful, Nymph. I just don't think you realize it. I love you."

Usagi squealed and Mamoru chuckled warmly, the rest smiling as they watched the romantic moment.

"Our next song is a duet, one that I believe will be a treat for all of us, though that will be quite a performance to follow. Please welcome Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino!"

Everyone at the table applauded whole heartedly, even Ami joined in on the encouraging applause as the engaged couple stood, Usagi beaming in such a way that everyone knew at the table that this should be quite interesting. When the music started, the girls giggled and the guys with Haruka groaned.

Mamoru started, "Now, I've had the time of my life; no I never felt like this before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."

Then Usagi came in, "'Cause I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you."

Mamoru continued, "I've been waiting for so long; now I've finally found someone to stand by me."

The girls chuckled as Usagi sang, "We saw the writing on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy."

Then together they continued, facing each other, "Now with passion in our eyes, now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hand, cause we seem to understand the urgency."

Mamoru on his own sang, "Just remember…"

Then Usagi answered, "You're the one thing…"

The continued to alternate through, "I can't get enough of. So I'll tell you one thing."

Then together, and their friends could swear that for that moment, the rest of the bar did not exist for the future king and queen, they continued, "this could be love!

"Because, I've had the time of my life; no, I've never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."

Usagi picked up the next verse, moving towards Mamoru to emphasize the words, "With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know."

Mamoru grabbed her around the waist as it was his turn, "So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control."

Usagi grinned, waggling her eyebrows, "Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say, 'Stay with me tonight.'"

Mamoru winked as he continued, "Just remember. You're the one thing."

"I can't get enough of."

"So I'll tell you something."

Their voices both swelled as they joined together, "This could be love.

"'Cause I've had the time of my life; no, I've never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."

When they finished the song, with Usagi hitting the descant perfectly, their friends stood, giving them a standing ovation, causing the waitress who had just arrived with their drinks and food to have to wait before she could set them out.

As she did she said, "If the rest of this table is as talented as the three so far, we're in for quite an evening."

The there were a couple of other singers, good, but not stunning, and the group talked quietly over their dinner, stopping when one of their own got up to sing, applauding enthusiastically, and knowing that the best of all the voices were their own.

Jay had sung "She's Every Woman" bringing chuckles as the song described, perfectly, Rei's temper, though still thinking that it was a perfectly fitting song for the couple.

Minako sang, "Going to Get to Know You," while Kevin sang, "I Hope You Don't Mind."

Then it was Ami's turn, and she did not catch what the Emcee had said beyond her name. She got up blushing, after Zack squeezed her hand gently. She made it to the stage and saw her friends clapping and smiling encouragingly at her. She took a deep breath, "This is for Zack, though I know I cannot sing as well as he can, I hope he knows the truth behind these words."

"When I am down, and oh my soul so weary. When troubles come, and my heart burdened be. Then I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit awhile with me.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains! You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains! You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be.

"There is no life – no life without its hunger. Each restless heart beats so imperfectly, but when you come and I am filled with wonder, sometimes I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains! You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains! You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be."

Zack was crying, and none of the guys ribbed him at all for his emotional response to Ami's tender and sweet voice singing such a moving song. Ami did not hear the response as she ran back to the table. She did feel Zack catch her and kiss her deeply. When she sat, blushing, she saw the smiles around the table, felt the encouragement, and knew that they were not just being her friends, that she really had sung well.

Makoto was next, singing "Bless the Broken Road," followed by Michiru and Haruka's duet. Then Hotaru sang her haunting but hopeful song.

Neil followed the youngest Senshi, singing "I Swear." Then Setsuna made everyone smile with her encouraging song.

Finally, after everyone had finished dinner and desert, it was Rei's turn. She stood and the way she approached the stage caused a hush to fall over the bar. She carried herself with air of a true singer.

"Like most of my friends, this song goes to the man who has healed so many of my wounds, who has helped me to be myself and accepted who I am. Jay, I love you."

"For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful, baby. You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through it all."

Even as Rei sang, the music, though not from another time, swept her away, and she closed her eyes.

"_So… Sailor Mars, I'm wondering who the woman behind the fuku is… Do you let anyone in?"_

"_I most certainly do not, pervert!"_

_The young man laughed, much too relaxed for Brigid's comfort. They were in uniform, guarding the Princess and Prince, and he thought that this was a time for jokes? She glared at him quietly._

"_I'm sorry. I just did not mean it the way you thought. I more meant who is the real you? Princess Brigid of Mars, Sailor Mars, those are roles. Who is the real Bri? Do your friends even know the answer to that question?"_

_She blinked at him. The other Senshi, her dearest friends, did indeed know who she was. They were the ones who knew the frustration that she had in being the daughter of Mars, a planet known for being warlike, even in such a peaceful time that was the burden that she carried with her. Most feared her, though her temper did not flare up as often as rumor had it. Few, very few cared to get to know her._

"_Why do you ask? Just bored?"_

_Jadeite shook his head, the king of the Far East smiling warmly, "Because I want to get to know you, Bri. Your passion… the fire that burns with in you, it fascinates me, draws me. I just want to get to know you."_

_Brigid blinked at him, frowning, but sensing his sincerity. While they stood the rest of their guard duty in silence, he taking on the demeanor fit for such a duty, she wondered about what he'd said, trying to decide if she could trust him._

"You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak; you were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am, because you love me."

_Bri was angry. Actually, that was an understatement. She was absolutely furious. It was well known that Mars tended to be the most traditional of the planets in the Alliance, but even with that she was amazed at how ridiculous, how old-fashioned Aries was being._

"_I will not be married away! I don't care what the old man says!"_

"_You don't want to be married?" His voice sounded hurt and she frowned, turning on him._

"_That is not what I said, Jadeite! I said that I won't be married away. I will not have someone else making that decisions for me!"_

"_Oh."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Men." She huffed as she stormed away before he could do something stupid, though she half wished he would._

"You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand, I could touch the sky. I lost my faith you gave it back to me; you said no star was out of reach. You stood by me, and I stood tall. I had your love; I had it all! I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know much, but I know this much is true: I was blessed because I was loved by you!"

_He ran after her, laying his hand on his shoulder, not afraid that she would burn it. He well knew that she had a short temper, but she also knew that it only burnt hot and dangerous with good reason, and trusted that she would not lash out at an innocent. "Bri, wait."_

"_Why? Are you going to try to 'fix' the situation for me?"_

_He laughed, "I had that thought for about the space of a second. Even if I didn't know you well enough to know how you'd take it, you're broadcasting it loudly." Loud enough that he was getting a headache, but he was not going to tell her that._

"_Oh…" She calmed down a bit, and he knew it was for his sake, more than anything else._

"_Who is it your father wants you to marry?"_

_She sighed, "Some Venetian Duke. He's not a horrible guy, but he's just a friend. And that's all I want to be with him. And what's worse, is that he's in love with someone else, too. And you would think that a Venetian would know better than to marry off a son to someone he didn't love, but dangle a princess in front of anyone, and sense goes out the window."_

_Jadeite had to bite his lip to keep from pointing out to his Firebird that she had just implied that she was in love with him, or well, with someone. "Perhaps there is a fix, if the Duke is in love with someone else. After all, if he were married, then there'd be no way he could marry you."_

"_Without his parents' blessing?"_

_Jadeite grinned, "They're Venetians. Didn't you once tell me that they're more lax about that kind of thing."_

_Bri grinned and hugged him, "You're a genius."_

"_Nah, that's Amelie and Zoi. I'm just not clouded by anger. You would have figured it out eventually."_

_She kissed him, muttering, "Maybe."_

"You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak; you were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am, because you love me."

_Bri was positively beaming when she got the letter from Aether. It was a private letter, not the formal regret from his parents that her father would receive, and she knew full well that her father would be furious, which was why she had made sure that her duties would call her away before that could happen and why she was now on the Moon._

"_You look like the cat that got the canary."_

_Bri spun around, "Aether's married! I'm free." She hugged Jadeite, "And don't let Luna or Artemis hear you using that saying."_

"_Eh, they're not cats. They can just look like them." He kissed her deeply, and for a moment they just enjoyed that._

"_Bri… I know you didn't want this as a fix. But, now that it's just me, and just my love for you." The King of the Far East dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?"_

_Bri laughed, "Of course you idiot. I love you, Soul Boy."_

"_Good." He slide the ruby ring onto her finger. It was a perfect ruby, not overlarge, but just right for her finger, surrounded by diamonds. He stood and kissed her again, holding her tightly to him, "My Firebird."_

_She laughed after the kiss at his words. "Mmm… I don't belong to anyone, Soul Boy. But I'll consent to be yours, if you'll be mine."_

"_I always have been, Bri."_

"You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me, a light in the dark shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration; through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you."

_They stood alone in front of a Venetian Priestess, marrying in secret so as to not overshadow Serenity and Endymion's day. Jadeite had insisted that they would have a big wedding after their friends, while Brigid had sworn that this was enough for her._

"_Do you, Brigid, Princess and Warrior of Mars, Guardian to Serenity, take this man to be your husband, to love, to honor and protect his life, his heart, his mind, and his soul, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Jadeite, King and Shitennou of the Far East of Earth, Guardian to Endymion, take this woman to be your wife, to love, to honor and protect her life, her heart, her mind, and her soul, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then I pronounce you husband and wife, wife and husband. Heart to heart, soul to soul. So mote it be."_

_Together they echoed "So mote it be," before kissing deeply._

Rei's eyes snapped open, and for just a moment she faltered in singing, blinking at Jay where he sat

After a moment, of realizing that she was stuck, something that never happened to Rei, Jay got up and began the chorus where the music was, "You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am, because you love me."

Rei smiled, and joined him the final time through the chorus. "You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak; you were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am, because you love me."


	25. Is Something Wrong?

This chapter will also have some "gooeyness" in it as the scene from the last chapter is not fully finished, but I thought that was a good place to stop.

Brigid was the Celtic Goddess of Fire, and I decided that Rei and Bri were close enough in sound for that to work.

* * *

When the song ended, Rei kissed Jay as the applause in the bar turned into a standing ovation. While the group wandered what happened to cause Rei to stumble in singing, something almost unheard of from the Priestess who had once considered becoming a professional singer, they still stood to their feet, leading the standing ovation.

When the kiss ended, Rei blinked realizing that they were still on the stage. She had almost completely forgotten where she was and why she had been singing, other thoughts having been much more important to her.

She turned to the audience, having caught Jay's hand in her own and gracefully bowed, accepting the accolades as if she was used to such. She ignored Jay's chuckle at how well she handled the attention. She did not downplay it as Makoto would, nor bask in it the way Minako would – and had when she was younger; she did not blush and try to run from it as Ami would, or the awkwardness that Usagi sometimes still exhibited. Instead, Rei accepted it with grace, smiling but not needing it to know how well she had done, and making sure that Jay was included in it. When she had decided that it had gone on long enough, she gracefully stepped off the stage, leading Jay back to the table of their friends.

Once they were safely back, seated with their friends, no longer the center of attention of the entire bar and could speak with at least some measure of safety, Rei turned to Jay, who for the first time noticed the difference in her eyes, the gold specks with danced like fires themselves. "We were married?"

Gasps were heard around the table. Usagi's a mixture between delight and outrage, though Minako whimpered. Michiru and Haruka exchanged smirks, but only Setsuna did not seem completely surprised.

Jay grinned, nodding. "We were. It was the happiest day of my life. And, if I remember correctly, I would guess that it was yours as well. At least you were very happy that day."

Rei smirked, "You realize that's not fair, right?"

Jay shrugged, "Tough, love."

"But I was supposed to get married first! I mean, we knew that all of you would wind up married." She glanced at Kevin and Minako, "eventually. But, we were supposed to get married first!"

Ami frowned slightly, "Why don't I remember you getting married Rei?"

"That's a good question, Ami. I don't either." Makoto's agreement brought another whimper from Minako.

Rei raised an eyebrow but answered Ami and Makoto, "Because we did not want to take away from Serenity and Endymion's marriage. We eloped. After all, with Venus' relaxed laws, it was not that difficult. We were going to have a big ceremony after their wedding."

"Rei, you didn't have to do that!" Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head as his fiancé seemed to have completely changed her mind. "You should have had all of us there with you, to celebrate."

"We would have, Usagi. We just didn't want to wait."

Zack snorted and Ami quietly elbowed him, drawing looks of astonishment from everyone except him.

"So… I'm the only one who doesn't have their memories yet? That is so completely not fair." Minako sighed and buried her head in her hands. "How come everyone else has their memories?"

"It'll happen, Mina. Stressing about it will not make it happen any sooner." Setsuna's words of encouragement did not make Minako feel any better. After all, not stressing about a problem, especially if it was one which you could do nothing about, was much easier said then done.

However, a thought occurred to the leader of the Senshi that made her smile. "Wait, I'm not the last one yet! Usagi and Mamoru haven't gotten their memories back yet. And they probably can't until all the rest of us have. Right?"

Makoto shrugged, "That kinda makes sense."

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged looks with each other, and while Minako did not see the exchange between the two, Kevin did. He gently cupped Minako's cheek and turned her to look at him. "Love, I don't think it matters who gets their memories back when. We still have plenty of time before the battle Rei foresaw. And remember, Rei saw all of you had powered up."

Minako sighed and nodded, "Fine…" She frowned, "Wait…" She turned her head despite Kevin holding her cheek, trying to keep her looking at him. "You were just distracting me weren't you? Usagi and Mamoru do have their memories back!"

Usagi smiled, "Sorry, Mina. Honestly, we weren't trying. It just kind of happened, and it will for you too. I know it."

Mina sighed and laid her head on the table.

For a moment, no one said anything, then Hotaru spoke up. "I've not gotten my memories either! And I won't mind if I'm last." She smiled, trying to be helpful.

Minako looked up and smiled weakly at the Senshi of Silence. "Thanks, Hotaru."

* * *

Ami woke up with a headache. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. She laid in bed for just a moment before she remembered just why she had to get up and forced herself to, again, open her eyes and keep them open. She looked over at the alarm clock and whimpered softly, realizing that she could not steal a few more minutes as it would be going off in one minute anyway.

With a sigh, she sat up and turned off the alarm clock. She stood slowly and moved to get ready, taking something for her headache almost immediately.

She rubbed at her forehead. She would not classify how she felt as a hangover, but she knew for certain that this was a consequence from drinking too much the night before. She also knew that there would have been no she would have gotten on that stage and sang without a couple of glasses of wine.

Ami smiled as she continued getting ready, thinking about the night before. The headache was definitely worth it. She hoped that if the others felt the way she did, that Kevin had decided to give the guys the morning off. "Of course, they probably all feel fine. I'm the lightweight after all."

* * *

Sharon blinked at her boss as she chugged down her third cup of coffee in half an hour. "Um… Minako? Is everything ok?"

Mina looked up from her work. "Everything is fine, Sharon. Can I help you with anything?"

"No. Just… you usually drink one cup of coffee in the morning, and it takes you all morning to drink it. But this morning you're downing coffee as if your life depends on it."

Minako snorted slightly, "I didn't sleep well last night. That's all. I'm fine."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, not at all believing her boss. She had watched Minako pull all nighters and still, somehow, manage to be ok in the morning. She knew that Minako could go a couple of days on very little sleep, and function, and never had she seen Minako have more than one slow cup of coffee a morning.

"All right. I'll be at my desk if you need me."

Minako frowned at the door after Sharon had left. She knew that the lie was transparent, but she also knew that she could not confide in her secretary. She mumbled to herself, "Yeah, I can see how well that would go. 'You see, I'm just upset because I'm the only one of the Senshi… oh yeah, I'm one of the Senshi… who has not recovered her memories and is a an adult. Which is particularly bad because I'm supposed to be the leader, but no, I'm fine."

She groaned and leaned back in her chair. The truth of the matter was that she had not gotten any sleep at all last night. Since Kevin was home instead of at the fire station, she had spent the night at his house, but once he was asleep, she had gotten up and tried anything and everything she could think of to try to trigger her memories.

She had tried to play matchmaker – which is very hard to do when everyone else is asleep, so that had meant that she had simply brain stormed a list of guys that she could set up with Sharon and some of the models, then figured out who would be best for each one. Surely as the avatar of Venus, that would have to trigger something. It did not.

She had run through some exercises, thinking that she must have done quite a bit as the leader of the Senshi during the Silver Millennium, but there was still nothing.

She rearranged the living room, thinking that perhaps a creative expression of who she was would trigger her memories, but all that had accomplished was that when Kevin woke up, he had been rather amused to find that absolutely nothing was where it had been when he went to bed. He'd also told her that she was trying too hard, and to just let it happen.

Unfortunately for Kevin, his advice had just put her in a worse mood. Her voice had been quite intense as she informed him that she was tired of everyone telling her that it would come and to be patient. She had showered and left for work with barely another word to him, though she had kissed him as she left.

"Ugh. Seriously! What am I supposed to do? What am I missing?"

The intercom on her desk beeped, "There's a call for you on line one."

Minako sighed, of course there was. She did not need to be talking to anyone the way she felt, and she knew it, which of course meant that there would be some client who needed to talk to her urgently.

Without thinking to ask who it was, Minako thanked Sharon and then answered the phone. "Minako Aino. How can I help you?"

"You could take the day off and come hang out with me! I meant to tell you last night, that today is a school holiday, and I totally need help shopping."

Usagi. Minako sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering what her future queen was up to. "Usagi, I can't just take a day off."

"Of course you can, Minako. You're your own boss."

"I am, but that does not mean that I can just take a day off. I have designs to work on, need to make sure that the outfits look right on the models, be available if clients call."

There was silence on the other line for a moment, which was not what Minako expected at all. She had expected the patented Usagi whine, the pleading. "Minako, Sharon called me. She's worried about you. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, but I'm fine."

"Minako, you can't do this to yourself. You have to…"

Minako cut Usagi off, "I swear, if you tell me that I have to relax and just let it happen, I will… put a gaudy purple bow on your wedding dress."

"You wouldn't do that, and we both know it. Your taking the day off, and you and I are going shopping. I'll be there in ten minutes, and if you're not waiting for me, I will call Kevin and have him carry your butt out of that office."

Minako actually chuckled, "Usagi, I cannot just take a day off."

"I asked Sharon what your schedule for the day was. She said that you had no meetings planned, no model fittings, nothing. Were you going to work on sketches?"

Minako nodded, though Usagi could not see her, "That was the plan."

"Minako? Take a moment and be honest with yourself. Do you really think that you could get any work done the way you feel right now?"

She sighed, "No."

"Good. I'll see you in ten."

Minako sighed and hung up the phone. "Sharon!"

Her secretary entered her office smiling sheepishly. "Yes, Minako?"

"Take the day off. I'll pay you for the day. Go home."

Sharon brightened up, "Thanks!"

Minako chuckled as her secretary headed out to her own desk, "And Sharon?"

Sharon turned around and looked back at her, "Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again. But thank you."

"Welcome."

* * *

Minako had to admit that being with Usagi had a way of brightening any day. It absolutely amazed her at times that the young woman could still be as bubbly as she was with everything that they had been through. Even with the threat of this newest enemy hanging over their heads, and the way that that had affected Usagi, she was still a very optimistic person.

"Mina! OOH! Look at these shoes? I think they would look absolutely fabulous on you! You totally have to try them on."

Minako chuckled, the shoes were perfect. In fact, she immediately thought of about seven out fights that the purple pumps would work with perfectly. "They are beautiful. All right, I'll try them on. But only if you try on those cute boots we saw."

Usagi beamed, "Deal!"

Minako sat down to try on the shoes, even as Usagi went to get the boots to try on. When the other returned to try on the boots she asked what had been bothering her, without looking up. "Usagi? Do you think that I will really be able to remember everything? Maybe… maybe there's something wrong with me. I don't know what else to try."

Usagi zipped up the boots and then looked at Minako, her expression one of sober compassion. "I know how much you hate hearing this, Mina, but you need to listen, and you need to accept this. I really think that if there is a problem, it's that you're trying so hard. Do you know what triggered my memories? Dancing with Mamoru. We were not concerned about what we remembered, just dancing together. That's all we did."

Minako sighed, "But Usagi, that's the thing. How am I supposed to not think about it. What happens if we're attacked? I'm the only one of us who won't have a new form. And please, don't tell me that Sailor Saturn doesn't. She's 13. She should not have her memories yet. We both know that that is not the same thing."

Usagi chuckled softly, "No, but it was sweet of her to try to cheer you up last night. But you're right, it's not the same thing." She sighed, "Minako, has there ever been something that you knew you knew, but you just could not remember it, no matter what you did, you could not remember. And then a couple of hours later, or the next day, when you weren't thinking about it, it came back to you?"

Minako nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, this is like that. The more you worry over it, the harder you try to force it, the more it's not going to happen."

Minako sighed, defeated. "Usagi, that sounds so simple, but it's harder than you know."

Usagi chuckled, "I have some idea, Minako. I've wanted to remember all of my former life, with you and the girls, with Mamoru, to remember my mother from the moment we learned that I was the Moon Princess."

"Oh."

Usagi smiled, "All right, enough of this. The whole point is to not focus on it." She stood up, grinning, "So? What do you think of the boots?" She modeled them, turning so that she could see them in a mirror.

Minako grinned, "I think it's a good thing that you're no longer a klutz. There was a time you'd probably have broken your neck if you tried to wear those. They look good. You should definitely get them."

"I think I will. Now…. let's see those pumps."


	26. The Fight Begins

AN: I'm taking a few liberties with the abilities of the Shitennou. Just be aware.

* * *

"Mercury! Watch out!"

Sailor Mercury shifted her attention at the warning, but she knew that there was no way she could move out of the way of the bolt of energy that rushing towards her. Zoisite, who had shouted the warning, jumped in front of her in time to throw up a shield, deflecting the energy around the two of them.

The youma laughed, "Can't take it? Mercury and Zoisite, the weakest of the warriors. Not able to beat one little youma all by yourselves." This monster was different. While it still had the look of being patched together, it seemed more sophisticated than the earlier ones. It had wasted no time in drawing energy from the people who had been on the street when it attacked, but Mercury was sure that that had not been its primary purpose. When they arrived, it had been searching its victims, as if looking for something, and there was an intelligence about it that had been lacking in the earlier ones.

Mercury tried to ignore the taunts of the monster they were facing, but she could not help but clench her jaw. She really was the weakest, physically, of the Senshi, a fact which had caused her serious insecurity in the past. However, she had since realized that being the physically weakest of the Senshi did not make her any less important.

Zoisite started to speak, to tell Mercury to ignore the youma's taunts. However, he was surprised when he turned to look at her and she was actually smiling.

"Mercury?"

"Let's show it just how weak we are." There was a twinkled in her eyes that Zoisite found to be rather amusing, and extremely attractive.

Zoi raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were supposed to be downplaying our abilities."

Mercury gestured towards the unconscious innocents on the street. The authorities had prevented traffic and, therefore, any more casualties, but the youma was keeping them from being able to get to those who were already injured. "Not at that price."

He nodded, though he hoped that the others would show up soon. While he agreed with Mercury's assessment, he was convinced that letting the enemy underestimate them was the best plan.

"Don't be so sure of that." She jumped out from the shield that Zoisite had erected, collecting moisture from the air, freezing it into daggers of ice which she sent flying towards the youma. The youma screamed as the ice daggers cut into its flesh.

At first, Zack wanted to protest that Mercury should have stayed behind the shield. However, he remembered having had that argument before – though at the moment he could not remember if it had been recently or in the Silver Millennium, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Zoi? Let me see your sword?" Zoisite blinked, and then grinned, remembering this little trick as well. He chuckled and handed her the sword, reforming the shield around them as he did so, just in case the youma recovered before she finished what she was going to do.

It took her only a moment before she had frozen the sword, careful to keep it from beginning fragile, so that it would shatter. With a grin, she handed the sword back to her partner, who smiled even bigger realizing that the hilt itself was not frozen.

Mercury again moved from the shield, refusing to allow Zoi to protect her, and redoubled her attack on the youma. She continued to work with ice, without the others to work with, she found that ice was the best offensive aspect of her element. Letting Zoisite take the direct offense, Mercury focused on making it difficult for the youma to fight back, freezing the ground under its feet. However, she found that took most of her attention to keep the ice from getting under Zoi's feet as well.

The youma struggled against the sword attacks from Zoisite, barely managing to block any of the attacks, much less getting any in itself. Getting frustrated, the youma lunged at Zoisite, completely losing its careful footing on the slippery ice under it.

Zoisite sprang back as the youma fell onto its face. "Well done, Merc."

Mercury smiled, "You too, Zoi." She looked at the fallen youma and formed a ball of ice in her hand, throwing it at the fallen youma. When it hit the monster, there was an explosion of light.

When it faded, Mercury gasped. Where the youma had been, an unconscious man laid in its place. She frowned as she moved to check on the man, worried that she had killed an innocent.

As she knelt down to check his pulse, she and Zoisite were surprised to hear the sound of a lone person clapping.

"Well done. It seems that Mercury and Zoisite were not as weak as we thought." A young woman stepped out from an alley, smiling. "We won't make that mistake a second time." She smiled, a smile that sent chills through both Mercury and Zoisite.

The woman hand long red hair which reached down to her waist and wore silver halter top, a black skirt, and silver knee-high boots. Her eyes were also silver, with a coldness in them that rivaled any enemy that Mercury could remember having encountered before now.

"Mercury? Zoisite? Are you all right?"

"Ah, and now the rest arrive." The red-headed woman smiled as she bowed to the assembled Senshi and Shitennou. "I'm sure that I'll be meeting the rest of you soon enough." She grinned and then vanished.

Mercury stood up and nodded, answering the question in Zoisite's eyes first. "He'll survive."

Zoi gently wrapped his arms around her, and looked to the others, answering Sailor Moon's question, "We're fine."

With the youma gone, the sirens which had been keeping any more bystanders from getting hurt began to draw nearer. Mercury looked in the direction of them, and then to the others, "That'll be the ambulances. We should go."

Moon nodded, "Headquarters at 6."

* * *

Minako had thought that she had gotten over the fact that her memories had still not come back. It had been a couple of weeks since the karaoke night, and she thought that she had learned how to deal with being the leader without her memories, being the one of the Senshi who did not have advanced powers. There had been a couple of practices when she had slipped back into depression, having watched the others learn how to control their new powers, and how to use them together, but she thought that was just normal jealousy.

However, after today's attack, she knew that that was not true. Seeing how Mercury and Zoisite had been able to work together, to defeat the youma, had been more than she could take.

The designer was pacing in her office, the door closed. She had told Sharon to not let anyone disturb her, and her assistant had nodded, afraid to ask what was wrong.

The pacing was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Minako frowned at it, but did not pick it up. Whoever it was could leave a message. When it stopped ringing, Minako resumed her pacing, only to find her cell phone interrupting her again. Scowling, she silenced it, without answering it. "Leave me alone."

The third time it rang, she looked at the caller id and frowned. Kevin. She should have guessed. "Not right now, Kev. Just leave me a lone."

She silenced the phone again and then, when she was sure that it had gone to voice mail, turned it off and threw it in her purse. "I said leave me alone!"

"No."

Minako turned around and saw Kevin standing in her office. "How did you get here?" Her eyes narrowed at him before he could answer, "No. That is… look, I just want to be left alone. Don't use your powers against me like that."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "You don't need to be alone right now, Minako. What you do need to do is stop beating yourself up."

"I'm not beating myself up… I just… Kevin, please."

"Then why didn't you answer your phone? And do not tell me you were working."

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Show me a single sketch then, Mina."

"I'm supposed to be the leader! I should have gotten my memories, my powers first. And now I'm holding us back. It was one thing when we were just practicing, but now the enemy is attacking. How can I lead?!"

Kevin nodded and gently gathered Minako into his arms. "Because leading is more then memories or powers, Minako. It's who you are."

* * *

"What are you grinning about?"

"They were good, Michi. And that was just two of them."

Michiru chuckled. She and Haruka had watched most of the battle before the rest arrived. They had both determined that if they had needed any help, then, and only then, would they intervene.

"Of course they were. Ami's always had more in her than she gave herself credit for."

"No, Michi. I mean, yes. But they were… Michiru. I think they were better than they were during the Silver Millennium."

Michiru chuckled, "I agree, 'Ruka. They really were."

"I think we can really do this, Michi. We really can."

* * *

"Libra, report."

Libra smiled as she materialized. "You were right, Mistress. I do not know about the others, but Mercury was definitely stronger than she used to be. She and Zoisite were able to defeat the youma with very little difficulty."

"And the human?"

"That was a surprise. Mercury was able to restore him. I thought that only Moon had that ability."

"That is a disturbing development. We'll have to see if any of the other Senshi are able to do that as well. Oh well, we'll adapt."

There was silence for a moment, and Libra knew better than to interrupt the silence herself.

"Do they suspect what we're doing?"

Libra grinned, "I don't think so, Mistress."

"Good. You did well, Libra. You will be rewarded."

Libra bowed, "Thank you, Mistress."

* * *

Ami had left after her last appointment, and so was the first one other than Rei to arrive to the Temple. Rei had given her some tea, but the restless Senshi had paced, actually causing Rei to get impatient with the, usually, most even tempered of the group.

"Ami! Please! Sit down!"

"Rei, they turned a person into a youma. And yes, I am well aware that it's not the first time that's happened, but…" She sighed, "I could have killed him! I almost killed a person. That…" She shook her head, "There is no way I could have forgiven myself if I had killed a person!"

"Ami… you didn't. I was not there, but the fact of the matter is that you did not kill that guy."

Ami blinked and finally stopped pacing, "Rei… how did I not kill him? I thought… only Usagi…"

Rei shook her head, "I don't know, Ami, but this is a good thing."

Ami frowned slightly, sitting down in thought. "It is, but it doesn't make sense. And we need to know if that would be true for all of us. Can we all heal a person who has been transformed into a youma? If we could figure out how I did it, then perhaps we could be sure that we'd never have to kill someone, even if Usagi's not able to heal them."

Rei chuckled, glad to see that her friend had calmed down and was back to herself. Ami puzzling over a problem made Rei feel as if everything was right with the world.

"Knock, knock. I know I'm early, Rei, but I can't find… oh." Zack chuckled, "I should have guessed."

Rei grinned, "Come on in, Zack. I think I'll go make sure that there's tea for everyone. I know that the two of you probably want some time alone."

Zack smiled, "Thanks, Rei." He moved over to sit beside Ami, pulling her into his arms. "You ok, Nymph?"

Ami nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine." She grinned softly at the look he gave him, "Really, I am. I'm trying to figure out how it was possible that I was able to heal that man."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I thought that might have been it." Though he was relieved to see that Ami had moved past what could have happened. "I assume that's never happened before?"

She shook her head, "No. Only Usagi could do that. Did you see anything? Anything that might help us figure out how that happened?"

Zack frowned slightly, holding Ami and trying to remember back to the fight. He always found it a little bit difficult to remember what happened during fights, as everything always seemed to happen so quickly, and so much of it was almost instinctual. He sighed, "When you formed the ball of ice… your tiara glowed. Well, not the whole tiara. The sapphire glowed. It reminded me of the Ginzuishou…"

Ami blinked, "The…oh! I remember. I don't know how I could have forgotten that."

"What do you remember, Ames? And don't beat yourself up about whatever it is, hun. After all, you've had a lot of memories to sort through."

"The sapphire… it is like the Ginzuishou. It's the crystal of Mercury."

A squeal was heard, "Really?! That's wonderful!!"

Ami chuckled and looked up, seeing that Usagi and the others had arrived.

"Hold on! I want to hear this. Give me a second to set up dinner." Makoto held up the bags that she carried with her, and Neil grinned holding two bags of his own.

Rei came out, "Oh! Mako, you didn't have to cook."

Makoto rolled her eyes, "I figure we're going to be here a while, and I didn't mind. Can I use your kitchen to get all this set up. It should all still be warm, so everyone can fix plates and we can meet over dinner."

"Of course."

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting with a plate of food and a cup of tea, while Luna and Artemis had a cup of milk and some scraps of fish to keep them content.

"You know, I should really be able to get out of school for youma attacks." The youngest Senshi was pouting, a fact which greatly amused all of the others – except for her mothers who had already had this argument. She had been the only one who had not been present, though most of the others arrived after the fight itself was over.

"Hotaru, we've been over this. If it is absolutely necessary to get you out of school for a fight, we will. Otherwise, you need to stay in school." The inners exchanged grins, never having heard Haruka speak so sternly to Hotaru before.

Hotaru "hmph"ed and sat back, her arms crossed over her chest.

"'Taru. None of the rest of us got to fight this time, either. You really didn't miss anything." Makoto smiled warmly over to the girl.

The youngest Senshi uncrossed her arms, "But… I should have been there…"

Rei handed her plate to Jay and moved over to kneel in front of Hotaru. "Hotaru, we're not going to leave you out of this. The fact of the matter is that we cannot defeat this enemy without you. Don't worry, we need you."

While this seemed to be exactly what the young woman needed to hear, a look of pain seemed to cross the faces of all three of her adopted mothers.

A surprisingly calm and collected Minako spoke up after the others had calmed down. "Before Ami explains more about what she has figured out about her sapphire, we need to talk about what else happened today." Ami smiled slightly, noting that Minako's voice had held no trace of bitterness, though Ami wondered if Minako had even noticed the change herself.

"That woman. She kept saying 'we', so I don't think she's the leader, but she's the first we've seen of this new enemy other than the youma."

Jay frowned a bit, "She felt victorious. I know Ami and Zack defeated the youma, but she actually felt…" He shook his head, "It felt to me as if she had won, I'm just not sure how."

That caused a few minutes of chaos, before Kevin whistled everyone quiet. "I think it had to do with what she said about discovering that the two of you weren't weak after all. She seemed to be almost gloating when she said that."

Neil frowned, "That makes sense. Earlier we thought that the youma were trying to gather information. If that is still their goal…"

Ami nodded, "Then we loose the advantage of surprise. They know, at the very least that I, have had a power up."

Michiru shrugged, "So we change our strategy. Ami, you did nothing wrong. There were innocents. You had to fight your best." The Senshi of the Sea smiled warmly to her younger cousin, not wanting her to feel badly about what had happened. "And, I seriously doubt that we'll be given that option in the future either. So… what we need to do is fight our best at all times."

Haruka grinned, "Exactly. If we strike fear in the hearts of our opponents, we'll have them second guessing themselves."

Makoto smiled, "I like it!"

Mamoru frowned a bit, "I don't think that we have a choice. Michiru is right, and Ami and Zack acted right today. We cannot allow innocents to be hurt. Even if it does give our enemy the advantage."

Setsuna nodded, though as usual, she kept most of her thoughts to herself during the meeting.

Minako grinned, "Now that that's settled, Ami, tell us what you had discovered about your Sapphire."


	27. Finally!

This Chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you still enjoy it. The first bit will become important.

* * *

Ami looked intently at the young man across the table from her, "Mamoru, please. The only chance the child has to survive is if we do the surgery, and you are the best surgeon around."

Mamoru sighed and rubbed his forehead, being ambushed to perform a risky surgery is not what he had expected from his lunch meeting with Ami and Zack. He had honestly thought that they were just getting together as friends. However, he also did not feel used. He knew how passionate the now blue-haired pediatrician was about her patients, and that was what made her the best pediatrician in the city. He would even admit that it was that passion and compassion that made him glad that his friend would be his future daughter's doctor. However, the files that she had brought to him, made it clear that he could not take on this case.

"Ami, I know how hard it is to lose a patient. I would save everyone of them if I could, just as you would. But with this history…" He shook his head, "I'm sorry. The surgery itself would be too likely to kill her. I'm sorry, Ami. I really am, but I don't think that we can save this one."

Zack gently squeezed Ami's hand. Being a Ob/Gyn, he had not looked at the file itself, since he would not be an involved doctor, there was no reason for him to see it, but Ami had told him that it would require convincing Mamoru to get him to do the surgery, that it was an extremely high risk patient.

Ami turned to Zack, her eyes pleading, "Zack, talk to him. Please."

Zack shook his head slightly, "I love you, Ames, but I'm not getting into this. I'm neither a pediatrician or a surgeon." As an Ob/Gyn, there were some surgeries that he did perform or assist on, but bone marrow transplant was simply not one of them.

Ami sighed and turned from Zack back to Mamoru, wishing he'd help, but understanding the ethics that prevented him from doing so. Therefore, she did not see the look that the youngest of the Shitennou gave his prince. Mamoru, however, clearly saw the look and understood it's meaning as clearly as if Zack had spoken the words, "How can you break her heart like this? Just do it."

"Mamoru, without this surgery, she has 6 months at the most. I've talked to her parents. They understand the risks that surgery would involve, but they're willing to take that risk if it will help their little girl. They know… they know she could die on the operation table."

"Do they know that it's not a matter of she could die, but that she most likely would die. Ami, it'd be a miracle if she survives this surgery."

Ami nodded, "They know. And they're willing to take it. Their other option is what, a couple of months and the last months she's on palliative care, constant drugged and lethargic."

Mamoru sighed. Ami had a point, but the surgery would be so dangerous, that he was not sure that possible benefits outweighed the risks. "Have you even found a matching donor?"

Ami nodded, "Her older brother is a perfect match. We ran the tests twice to be sure."

Mamoru closed his eyes and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Fine, but you'll be there with me, assisting." He opened his eyes to find Ami beaming. "And I get to talk to the parents too, to make sure that they understand the risks fully."

"Of course! Thank you, Mamoru."

Mamoru smirked and rolled his eyes slightly, "You're welcome, Ami. Now, please, tell me that this wasn't the only reason you asked me to join you guys for lunch."

Zack laughed, "Nah, it's not. A little bird told us that you tend to skip lunch or just make due with something from the snack machine. So, we thought we'd encourage the future king to take better care of himself."

"A little bird? Don't you mean a bunny?"

Ami chuckled, "Well… perhaps a concerned fiancé."

Mamoru shook his head, laughing as well, "I see. She worries too much." To Ami's raised eyebrow he answered, "Which yes, is one of the reasons I love her."

* * *

"You're distracted!" He hit her with the flat of his wooden practice blade, not hard enough to cause any harm, but hard enough to get her attention. "Your enemy will not be distracted. You have to focus on the fight."

She growled as she blocked him from getting in another hit, "I'm not distracted! And you're not the only one who knows how to fight."

The two continued to fight, but it was clear that he had the upper hand, landing several blows while continuing to block all of hers. "I'm well aware of how good a fighter you are. However, what I'm not understanding is where that skill went."

He had every intention of angering her. He knew that if she were to get angry, then she would fight with everything that she had, she would focus. Until then, the fight would remain rather one-sided.

She glared at him, "I'll show you where that skill went!"

Kevin grinned as he watched Minako focus, as the fight became more fair, and each strike that landed on him caused him to smile. Together the two "danced," their wooden swords a blur, clashing against each other, occasionally one or the other scoring a strike.

_Venus had just transported down to Earth, and had quickly found Serenity in Endymion's arms, standing together in a gazebo. "Princess! You're here again?! We have to go home!" Up to this point, only the Senshi knew of Serenity's little adventures to earth to meet up with Endymion, and Venus could only hope that the same was true of the Earth Prince's Shitennou._

"_It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess."_

_Venus spun to see an incredibly handsome tall man in a uniform that she recognized to be that of a Shitennou._

"_Kunzite!"_

_The man bowed to his prince, "The Senshi is right, Endymion. The Princess has been here long enough for this visit, and it is time for dinner. Your parents will wonder where you keep getting off to if you miss another meal."_

_Serenity whimpered, "Venus, please."_

"_Serenity, it's time to go home. I really wish you could wait until the treaty is finalized, so you would not have to sneak around so much."_

_Kunzite raised an eyebrow, "A woman with sense. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sailor Venus. Highness…"_

_Endymion grimaced, "Kunzite is being extra formal, I guess that really means it is time…"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_May I have this dance?"_

_The Princess of Venus turned, surprised to have heard his voice. "Of course!"_

_As he led her to the dance floor, she blinked up at him, "How are you here? I thought negotiations had broken down."_

_He grinned down to her, "We're not here officially. Fortunately, the only truly recognizable one of us is Endymion, and Zoi managed to convince him that wearing a mask was quite stylish and mysterious."_

_Amina laughed, it was a warm sound which caused Kunzite to smile, a rare sight for those who knew him. "I'm glad you're here then. Even if it means that the Senshi are all going to be distracted."_

_This time Kunzite was the one to laugh, a soft chuckle, but still a laugh. "I would hope that the moon has protectors other than Serenity's Senshi. Otherwise, we'd rather not cause the moon to be defenseless. I can gather my men and leave."_

_He glanced around, seeing Zoisite surrounded by a gaggle of women, "Perhaps I'll leave Zoisite to protect Endymion."_

_Amina rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly." She then followed where he was looking and grimaced, "Poor Amelie."_

"_Actually, poor Zoisite." When the Senshi of love raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned, "Trust me. Besides, aren't you the one who knows all about love?"_

"_Hush and dance, Kunzite."_

"_As my lady wishes."_

_

* * *

  
_

A smack of wood against flesh brought Minako back to the present. "You were distracted again."

She blinked at him, gold flecks dancing in her blue eyes. "You really loved me."

Kevin dropped his wooden sword and moved to her, gently cupping his cheek. "I still do, Mina."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't understand though. Ami and Makoto say that Zoisite and Nephrite were about to propose. Rei and Jadeite were married. Why?"

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "Think a moment, love. Sort through your memories, and you'll find the reason."

Minako's jaw clenched and she pushed away from Kevin, glaring at him, "Don't you…oh." Her eyes widened, "I didn't want you to. I wanted the war to be over first…" She sighed, "I made the wrong decision and you honored it."

"Well, I didn't want you to say no."

Minako rolled her eyes, "I don't think I would have ever have said no to you, Kevin."

"Good to know." He leaned down to kiss her, though the kiss was quickly interrupted by Minako's cell phone.

* * *

"Nephrite!" Jupiter sent a burst of lightning into the youma, hoping that the Shitennou had noticed the warning, though with Nephrite using his shadow to attack the youma, Jupiter was not entirely sure if the lightning would hurt the shadow and Nephrite or not.

Fortunately, Nephrite had heard the warning, and called his shadow back to himself as the lightning hit the youma, not killing it, but definitely knocking it back a couple of steps. "Just be careful… if a stray bolt hits one of the innocents."

Jupiter nodded, "I know."

With the monster recovering, Jupiter took a moment to press the button on her communicator, sending out an all call to the others. She did not wait for any of them to call back to get details.

Nephrite kept his shadow this time, but began relentlessly attacking the youma with his sword, pressing the advantage. Jupiter got a running start and then did a flying kick to the chest area of the youma. When she landed, she began to punch the youma, being careful to stay out of the way of Nephrite's sword.

The youma was quickly losing ground, not being able to get a moment's respite.

"Always the bully, Jupiter. Two against one. Hardly fair odds. How about we even that out some."

Before Jupiter or Nephrite could turn to the new comer, Jupiter was hit from behind with a blast that felt rather hot and knocked her to her knees.

"Jupiter!"

Jupiter waved off his concern as she got back to her feet. "It appears that our enemy is learning too. We just got to hold them off until the others get here."

"Oh. The big bad Jupiter does not like it when the odds are fair?"

Jupiter ignored the comments as she gathered energy into her hands, then she released it into the new youma. "Oh… you're a feisty one aren't you." This youma recovered more quickly, as Jupiter began calling up the local plants, having them entwine the newer youma.

This attack did seem to hold the youma, allowing Jupiter to turn back to the one that Nephrite was attacking. Without being shocked, that youma had managed to get its own back, and was fighting the Shitennou warrior rather fiercely.

However, before she could attack it, there was a chain wrapped around it's neck. "Venus?"

"Yep. I'll finish this one off. You keep your focus on the other one."

"Got it! Thanks." With a smirk, Jupiter turned her attention back to the youma who was trying to free itself from the entanglement of the plants.

"Looks like you've got things well in control here, but if you'd like some help."

Jupiter turned to see Kunzite. "Thanks. This one just showed up, so it'll take a bit to wear it down, I think."

Kunzite shrugged, "Not a problem, Jupiter." He grinned and drew his sword, moving in to attack the youma.

"Just make sure you dodge the lightning."

"Will do." And taking that as warning, he stepped back after getting a strike in on the youma. It was a good thing that he understood it the way he did, because Jupiter had indeed released a lightning strike which caught the captured youma. The reaction of the lightning with the atmosphere with the plants, caught the youma to be caught even more securely.

"Such a coward you can't fight me face on, Jupiter?"

"Ignore it, Jupiter. It's just trying to distract you."

Jupiter grinned to Kunzite. "I know. Count to three and then pull back again."

The other youma had lost the advantage, and trying to dodge Venus' chain whip and fight against Nephrite's sword, it was quickly being worn down.

"Nephrite, back off. I'm going to finish this thing off."

Nephrite nodded and took a step back. As much as he wanted to turn his attention to the other youma, to see how Jupiter was doing, he knew that Kunzite would make him suffer if he did not back up Venus if she needed it, so he kept his attention on the fight at hand.

With the love chain wrapped around the youma's neck, she sent a burst of energy to the youma. It hit the youma in a explosion of light, and Venus pulled her love chain back.

About the same time, another explosion of light finished off the second youma.

When the light faded, the girls ran to the once youmas. The first youma, which Venus had finished off, was a young woman, and Minako was relieved to find that her pulse was steady and strong. The second youma, an older man, was also fine.

Before they could celebrate, there was again the sound of clapping, "You all work together as such a good team. It truly is a joy to watch you fight."


	28. She Did What!

AN: Shorter again, but two chapters in two days. Guess it balances out. Honestly, I didn't think it would be fitting to add another unrelated scene (or to squash time that much) to this chapter. A bit different, but still very much a part of what's been going on.

* * *

The surgery was going well. Mamoru had met with the parents of the little girl and had been convinced that they were aware of the risks and were acting with the best interests of their daughter in their hearts. He had come to understand why Ami was so adamant that this surgery had to happen.

Even as he carefully worked on the child, he was surprised at how well the surgery was going. He had plenty of confidence in himself as a surgeon, and knew that Ami was plenty capable as an assistant. He also fully trusted the nurses. However, he had to admit that he was surprised that everything was going so well.

Unfortunately, that surprise did not last very long.

"Her heart rate is dropping." Mamoru looked up at the monitor and cursed softly. He adjusted his focus, trying to stabilize her heart rate. Once he had felt hope for the little girl, he'd found it impossible to let go of it.

Unfortunately, nothing he did was enough to stabilize her heart beat, and the rate continued to drop dangerously.

"We're losing her."

"No!"

Mamoru blinked as he looked at Ami. There was a determination in her expression that startled him. However, he did not have the time to think about it, not if there was any chance of saving the child.

As he was working, he saw something that he had never expected to see in surgery. The girl was bathed in a soft blue light. Briefly, Mamoru looked up and glanced at the faces of the others in the room. None of the nurses seemed to notice the light, and Mamoru started to dismiss it, to rationalize it as him being so focused, a trick of the operating lights. Then he saw Ami.

He cursed again as he saw that the light was emanating from her, from her hands. "Ami, you can't do this…" Mamoru's words were soft, not wanting the nurses to hear. However, Ami gave no indication that she heard what he had said either.

"Her heart rate's coming back up."

Mamoru was torn. He knew that should stop Ami, but he also knew that if he were to take advantage of what she was doing, he only had a limited amount of time. It was the look on Ami's face that decided him. She was not willing to let this child die, and he knew that there was no real chance that he could convince her to stop.

"And that's it. She should make it. Get her to recovery, keep an eye on her. No tests until she's recovered."

The nurses nodded, and the girl was wheeled out of the operating room.

Once they were alone, Mamoru looked at Ami, the glow having faded when he finished closing the patient back up. "Ami, I understand why you did, but you can't do that."

Ami blinked at him, "Mamoru?"

Mamoru cursed for a third time as he caught Ami as she passed out.

* * *

As soon as he scrubbed his own hands and discarded of his bloody scrubs, Mamoru had gotten Ami to an empty bed, got the blood and scrubs from the operation cleaned off of her, and yet she had not stirred. The only thing that kept him from calling Usagi was the fact that her pulse was steady – slow, but steady.

He was pacing as he called Zack.

"Mamoru? What's wrong? Did the patient not make it? Is Ami ok?" Zack had fully expected to get a call when the surgery was over. He had not expected Mamoru to be the one who would call him.

"The patient made it. Ami passed out."

"What? Ami's a doctor. She's used to blood, and I know she's assisted in surgery before. Why did she pass out."

"Zack, I'll explain later. Can you come get her?"

"Sure. I'll get someone to cover my afternoon, and I'll be right there."

Mamoru paced while he waited on Zack. As much as he wanted to lecture Ami, he knew that it would be better if she was awake to hear it. He was also more worried about her than angry at the moment.

Sighing he glanced at the clock. Usagi would not be free to talk for another forty-five minutes. He needed to make sure there would be a meeting that evening to discuss what had happened, whether Ami would be there or not.

After ten minutes of pacing, he called the leader of the Senshi.

"Hi!"

He shook his head slightly, hoping that Minako did not answer the phone that way when she did not know who was calling. "Minako, we need to have a meeting this evening."

"This evening? I'm not sure that's possible, Mamoru. Kevin is on duty at the fire station tonight, and I don't know if everyone else had plans."

"Minako, consider it an emergency. And everyone needs to be there."

He could almost hear Minako sit up straighter and switch to her commander mode. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Just see to it, please. Ami and Zack might not be there, but everyone else needs to be."

"Mamoru… why wouldn't Ami and Zack be there?"

"Minako, I'll explain later. I promise. Just trust me."

"All right. I'll see to it. Call me back when you can to let me know what's going on."

"I will Minako."

Mamoru had not heard Zack come in, a nurse having directed him to where he could find Mamoru and Ami. "What happened?" The young man gave his prince a piercing look with his green eyes, a look which only softened as he glanced at the young woman on the bed.

"She used her sapphire."

Zack blinked, "What? When? I didn't feel her transform…"

"In the surgery."

Zack frowned, trying to make sense of Mamoru's terse statements. "She used her sapphire in the surgery? Why would she…?" His eyes widened, "Mamoru, should the patient have survived?"

Mamoru shook his head. Zack's jaw tightened. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried, Zack." Mamoru sighed and sat down as he watched the emotions play across Zack's face. He had to admit that he was glad that it had been Ami rather than Minako – he would have gone crazy if he had been watching Kevin, trying to read the unreadable. Zack was an open book.

Anger and pride and concern all seemed to war on the young man's features. Finally, he spoke, "How long before her energy is restored?"

Mamoru shrugged, "I'm not sure. If it had been Usagi, with her experience and control, I'd say a couple of hours, max. But Ami's sapphire is new to her. How much control and finesse she'd be able to use from her memories, I don't know. She did not just use it for a minute or two, Zack. She used it for the last ten minutes of the surgery. And healing a secondary power of Mercury, not the primary power like it is for the Moon."

Zack sighed, "I'll get her home. Thank you for taking care of her, Mamoru."

There was no accusation in voice, though Mamoru was berating himself. He was the one that had insisted that Ami assist him in the surgery. He had forgotten how tempting it had been to use his own crystal the first few times he lost someone on the table. He should have been prepared for this. "You're welcome. I've called Minako. She's going to be setting up a meeting tonight. You're excused though. Take care of Ami."

Zack nodded and gathered the woman he loved into his arms.

* * *

"She what?! How could she be so stupid! Ami of all people! She should have known better! I can't imagine how hard it is to watch a child die on the operating table, but she cannot save every sick child! Did she not realize that the crystals draw on the energy of their owners? That she was hurting herself even as she saved the child?!"

Silence reigned after Haruka's outburst. Michiru raised an eyebrow as she watched her lover, knowing that it was not anger so much as concern that was behind it.

The others wanted to defend Ami, but they partly agreed with Haruka. If Ami tried to save every terminal child who came through her office with her crystal, there would soon be nothing left for herself.

After a moment, it was Luna who broke the silence. "Zack let me see her. She'll be fine. However, there is a warning in this for all of you. Haruka, it's easy from where you sit to wonder how Ami could have risked herself like that. To think that when temptation faces you, you won't give in, but I suspect that each of you will find yourself tempted to do something 'stupid.' To use your crystal when you shouldn't, not caring about the cost to yourself. It is something all of you are going to have to guard against."

"I'd say that Ami is not the first to have succumbed to that temptation." Michiru was smiling, and the look that she was giving Haruka caused the blonde to blush.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Would you like to share Haruka?"

Haruka glared at Michiru and mumbled, "Anyone else would have done the same thing."

"I think that's the point, Haruka-papa."

Haruka sighed and rubbed her forehead, sitting on the arm of the chair that Michiru was sitting in. "While we were in Germany, there was a wild fire. It was getting close to a village. I tried to use the wind to control it, but it was too much. So, I pulled on my crystal… I didn't put the fire out, but I kept it from going into an inhabited area."

"And you were unconscious for two days and missed a race."

Haruka glared at her partner and grumbled, "At least I didn't almost die."

Michiru shrugged, "Controlling riptides while on a boat was probably not the best choice, but if I'd waited until we were on shore, it would have been too late."

"But you saved people! That's so wonderful!! You did right, just like Ami did." Mamoru found it hard to argue with Usagi's logic, even if he'd been terrified of what his friend was doing to herself during that surgery.

"However, we have an enemy that we're facing. A rather serious enemy. We cannot afford to have any of you ladies out of commission for two days." Kevin frowned, "You're all going to have to just resist any temptation to use your crystals outside of fighting."

Minako raised an eyebrow at her lover, silently daring him to enforce such an edict. Rei's jaw was set, as she understood the threat but could not really argue with what Ami had done.

Makoto however, leapt out of her seat and stalked towards the commander of the Shitennou. "Absolutely not! Being a Senshi is about more than just fighting Youma. We may not be able to fix everything that is wrong with the world or to save everyone, but we cannot just… walk away when we see a need. We have these powers for a reason."

"You have your powers to protect your princess."

Makoto shook her head, "That's only a part of it. We had these powers before the Silver Millennium, before the Moon became the central kingdom of the Alliance, before any of our ancestors swore any oaths to the Moon. I will protect, Usagi. All of us will, but we will also do what we can to protect the people of this planet."

Neil was positively beaming at girlfriend when Kevin glared at him. He shrugged, "She's right, Kevin." At the deepening of the glare he grinned, "Come on, man. You of all of us should understand. You put your life on the line all the time, to save complete strangers. If you didn't believe what Makoto's saying, you wouldn't be a fire fighter."

Jadeite chuckled, "He's right. Look, we can talk to Ami when she recovers. Try to help her to understand that she cannot save every dying child. Of all of you crystal-bearers, she and Mamoru, are in the most dangerous line of work. But maybe it's not about not using them… maybe it's about learning to control them."

Rei looked up to Jadeite and blinked, "Were you reading my mind?" At his shrug, she rolled her eyes. "But he's right. That's what we have to do. We have to learn to control them. To know when to use them and when the cost is too great."

Minako nodded, "And no one is going to make Ami feel bad for what she did. Anyone who does will answer to me." She looked to Kevin with a grin of victory, "Am I understood?"

Kevin frowned, "I don't like it. The enemy could attack at any time. We need, all of us, to be at our best."

Mamoru grinned, "I think Ami was at her best today. In fact, maybe I was the one in the wrong. All the times I've warred with myself to not save a patient with my crystal. So… how do we learn to control them?"

Artemis exchanged a look with Luna who nodded, "We have some ideas about that."

However, before the guardians could explain what those ideas where, a soft voice spoke. "I want to learn too. I know I don't have my memories yet, but I want to learn too. I'm done being left out."

Before Haruka could object, Michiru laid her hand on the other woman's arm. "Of course, Hotaru. All of us need to learn. Maybe then none of us will be unconscious for two days again."

Haruka huffed and glared at her lover yet again.

Kevin shook his head, "It seems I'm outnumbered. I still don't like it though."

Minako chuckled and kissed his cheek. "It's ok. I love you anyway."


	29. Frustration

AN: Written on the Train. Probably needs editing. But here it is. Am considering getting a Beta.

* * *

Usagi sighed and sat down on the floor of the gym. "I really don't know, guys. I've thought about it a lot, but I'm not sure how it is that I use the Ginzuishou without it draining me. It's not something I have to think about it. I just do it." She closed her eyes, half expecting one of Rei's outbursts, knowing that if it came it would be an expression of frustration rather than real anger.

When it did not come, Usagi opened her eyes slowly and peered up at her friend. Rei was leaning against the wall of the gym, her own eyes closed. Usagi blinked and looked at the others, all of whom were sitting or standing in postures that suggested frustration and perhaps even defeat.

They'd only been working at trying to control their various crystals for a couple of hours, but the problem seemed to be more fundamental then even controlling them. None of them seemed to be able to even call on the crystals – except Usagi, and none of Luna or Artemis' carefully thought out plans seemed to produce any results either.

Rei slowly opened her eyes to see Usagi staring at her with an expression of amazement. The newly red-headed Priestess smiled slightly at her Princess. "You're stressed enough, Usagi. I know when not to take frustration out on you."

Usagi sighed and nodded, "I guess that's the measure of how bad this is, huh?"

Jay chuckled. "Nah. She'll just vent it all on me later." He winked to Usagi, hoping that his bit of humor would lighten the mood a bit.

While there was no real need for the guys to be there, they were there to support the others, at least that's what their story was. The truth was that they were concerned that if the ladies did tap into their crystals, they'd need to be carried home unconscious, like Ami.

"I think we're all frustrated though. And we've been at this for a couple of hours now. I suggest that we call it a day." Michiru's voice was calm, a fact which reassured Usagi. If the situation was not bad enough that it had broken Michiru's calm or Haruka's steady protectiveness, then perhaps it was not as bad as she feared.

Haruka smiled a bit, the concern fueled anger of earlier having been burnt away. "I'm afraid that the answer may not be something that we can reach through careful practice." The tall blonde ignored the scowl she was receiving from Kevin. She had liked the Shitennou before, and she had been glad to welcome them back once it was clear that they would not be hurting the other Senshi again. However, Haruka was not the kind to be even remotely intimidated by the leader of the Shitennou. "I think that we may all have to go through our own… 'stupid' mistakes before we can even consider gaining control." She smiled as she referred to her earlier rant.

Luna nodded, "I think that Haruka may be right. I was hoping that the exercises we remember from the Silver Millennium would be of help, but I think it might require an emotional trigger for you to be able to access the crystals outside of battle."

Kevin's jaw tightened, and he felt Minako gently slip her hand into his. "There's still time before the final battle. We'll just hope that no more than one of us is out of commission at any given time."

"I still don't like this."

Everyone was surprised when it was Mamoru who answered Kevin's continuing disapproval. "At this point, Kevin, I don't think any of us do. However, I'm not sure that there is anything we can do about it. And even more, I don't think that there is anything else we can or should try to do about it right now. We're all exhausted. Even if we were able to access our crystals, I think that we'd find ourselves too tired to be able to control them."

Usagi nodded and stood up, leaning into Mamoru, "So, even though we're not in charge of training, I'm declaring us done for the day. All of us."

Neither Minako nor Kevin argued with Mamoru or Usagi's reasoning. A fact which caused Neil and Makoto to exchange a look. Makoto grinned and Neil nodded.

"Well, it seems that our commanders are out of ideas too. I don't hear either of them protesting the royal decree." It was well known that both Minako and Kevin would completely ignore an order if they thought that it would protect their charges.

Makoto grinned, "So, since Neil has one of the two biggest places and the kitchen I'm most familiar with, why don't we all head over there. We can eat and relax."

Hotaru looked at her mother's who nodded. The young girl was tired, but an evening of hanging out with the others and enjoying Makoto's cooking was enough to elicit a squeal of happiness from the usually quiet teen.

Minako grinned, "Good! That's settled then. And Usagi and I can make the desert!"

"NO!" Minako frowned as several voices quickly shot that idea down.

Usagi giggled and offered a solution that she hoped would placate the other woman. "We can go check on Ami while Makoto cooks."

Rei nodded, "Make sure that Zack is taking care of himself too." Rei knew the man she considered to be a younger brother. Knew that he would be taking good care of Ami, making sure that the blue-haired physician did not get dehydrated, that she did not stay in one position long enough to get bed sores, that she was clean. She did not, however, trust him to spare any thought for himself while he was looking after her. He might be the Peacock they all teased him for, but she had a feeling that he was probably neglecting himself.

* * *

Ami tried to remember going to sleep, but the last thing she remembered was being in surgery with Mamoru, working on the little girl. She decided that she must have been tired from the operation and went to take a nap. Content with that theory, she opened her eyes.

The first thing that she saw was the nightstand. The clock caught her attention, and she realized that it was not hers. Blinking, she looked around the room and realized that she had again woken up in Zack's bedroom. She frowned at that, trying to remember what had happened.

She started to sit up; however, she found that she was weaker than she should have been upon just waking. Sighing, she forced herself to sit up and then leaned against the headboard. "Did I get drunk?" She could not remember having had anything to drink, but then she could not seem to remember a lot of things.

She heard a chuckle and looked to the door to see Zack, "No, Nymph. You didn't get drunk. However, all you've had to drink for the past little bit is the little bit of water I could get into. You need to drink some water before you dehydrate." He came all the way in and handed her the glass of ice water he'd went to get when he had noticed that she was starting to stir.

Ami took the water and drank deeply. It was only when she sat the empty glass on the night stand that she got a good look at Zack. Her Peacock looked rather rough –or at least rough for him. His shirt was rumpled, and his hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it for a while. However, what caught her attention the most was that there were deep bags under his eyes. She glanced to the chair that was by the bed and back to him.

"You've been sleeping in the chair. Why?"

Zack chuckled, "I wanted to be able to take care of you, hun. That's all. And I was not sure you'd appreciate me taking a nap in the bed with you."

"Oh." Ami accepted his answer, but she still frowned. She closed her eyes and tried to reason out what had happened. "Did I get sick? I mean, you said I wasn't drunk, but you still felt the need to watch over me."

"You don't remember?"

Ami shook her head, "The last thing I remember is that I was in surgery with Mamoru. It was going well, but then her heart rate started to drop. I remember the nurse saying that we were losing her…"

Zack sat down in the chair and gently took Ami's hand. He was not entirely sure how to tell the woman he loved what had happened. He had finally decided that she had made the right decision – and a briefing from Usagi and Minako and then another one from Kevin had verified his conclusion. "Do you remember anything else?"

Ami frowned for a moment, having forgotten what they were talking about briefly. Instead, she was thinking about how much she would like for him to hold her rather than just her hand. His question had not even fully registered in her mind. "Hold me."

Zack blinked, "What?"

"Hold me. Please."

It was not the request itself that had Zack confused, though while he had held the small woman several times, she had never once asked before. What had caught him off guard was where they were. "Ami, you do realize that you're in my bed right?"

Ami smiled and chuckled, "I'm not that confused, Zack. I know exactly where I am. And I would like for you to hold me, please."

Zack grinned and got up from the chair, moving gently onto the bed with Ami and positioning himself so that she would be leaning on him rather than against the headboard.

Ami closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, just enjoying the closeness and the feeling of his arms around her when she remembered what it was they had been talking about. After a couple of moments, her eyes flew open and she turned to look up at Zack. "Oh! I… remember. I saved her."

Zack chuckled and nodded, "And about scared me to death. Not to mention Mamoru. But yes, you saved your patient. Mamoru told me that they've run some preliminary tests, and it looks like she's going to be all right. She'll get to grow up."

Ami smiled and leaned back again. "I'm not sorry. I mean, I'm sorry that I scared you and Mamoru, but I'm not sorry."

Zack grinned, "I would have been surprised if you were, Nymph. While you were recovering, everyone met. The consensus is that you did nothing wrong."

Ami rolled her eyes, "I'm so very glad that everyone approves of my actions."

That caused Zack to laugh in earnest for a minute. "Oh, my Nymph." He leaned down and kissed her.

After they broke apart, Ami frowned again. Zack started to make some kind of snide comment, but before he could Ami asked the reason that she had been frowning. "They met while I was recovering? Zack, exactly how long have I been asleep?"

Zack sighed. "I would not call of it asleep. It was almost like you were in a mild coma to start with. You drained yourself of all of your energy love. You basically left yourself just enough to live."

Ami frowned and repeated her question, "How long?"

Zack glanced at the clock, "Just over two days. But from what Haruka and Michiru had said, that was what I was told to expect."

"Two days?! What about my patients?"

"The rest of your office divided up the workload. They don't know what happened, but they are being very understanding and just want you to recover."

"Where there any attacks?"

Zack shook his head, "No, love. No attacks. I think we got rather lucky."

"So what was that about Haruka and Michiru?"

Zack grinned, "Well, apparently you aren't the first Senshi after Usagi to use your crystal. That's what you did by the way. You used your Mercury Sapphire." Ami nodded with a slightly irritated look in her eyes. "Ok, smartie. I guess you figured that out. Anyway, apparently, there have been instances where both Haruka and Michiru used theirs to save lives as well. Both of them were out for about two days afterwards."

"Oh."

"The others told me that they think, at this point, that to use your crystal outside of a battle requires some kind of emotional trigger. At this point, I'd argue that it almost has to be saving lives. They apparently spent several hours yesterday trying to figure out how to use and control theirs without draining themselves."

Ami frowned, "And they weren't able to?"

Zack shook his head. "They weren't even able to use them at all."

Ami nodded, "I suppose that makes sense." She was quite for a moment longer, resting against Zack. After a few moments, of him just holding her and stroking her hair, she spoke again. "In the Silver Millennium, we used them regularly. I don't remember it ever draining me to use the Sapphire. It was simply a natural part of who I was." She frowned, "Of who I am."

"So perhaps there are still memories that you ladies need to be able to access in your memories yet?"

Ami frowned. "I don't think so, Zack. I think it may be that there is something more that we need to do. I suppose using our powers to save a life is probably just the first step. Even with that, though, there is something that we need to do…" She shook her head, not sure what it was, "It should not drain us, Zack. The crystals are our birth rights. They're…. oh!"

"Nymph?"

Ami sat up, with such force that in her weakened state she caused herself to feel dizzy. "We're not supposed to pull on our own energy to use them! The Sapphire is, quite literally, my connection to Mercury. It's from Mercury. It should allow me to channel the energy of the planet and use it as my own energy."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "So that's why Usagi is able to use the Ginzuishou without it draining her. Her connection with the moon is strong."

Ami nodded, "Exactly. We've actually been to the Moon Kingdom. She's talked to her mother. She's reclaimed her heritage as the heir and future queen of the Moon. We've tapped into the powers of heritages in transforming, in attacks, even with the improved powers – my control of water for example. But there's something missing."

"Please tell me that you're not saying that we have to actually go to Mercury."

Ami smiled, "You're a doctor, Zack. A scientist. Think of it as educational. And as something that no one else alive has ever done."

Zack sighed, "Do you have any idea how hot is on Mercury?"

"Actually, the cities were always quite cool. I remember you being surprised, the first time you were there, that you had to wear a coat outside."

"And I remember you ice skating in the summer and swimming in the winter. But that was a very different time, Ami. Do you think it'll be anything like that now?"

Ami shrugged, "I don't know, Zack. I doubt it, since the atmosphere has been burned away. But, I need to go home. If I'm right, then it's important that we do this. If I'm wrong, then at least I will see what is left of my kingdom."

Zack nodded. As a Shitennou, Earth was his home. His powers were based here. Even when he worked for Beryl and Metallica, he had not been cut off from his home, not completely. "All right, Nymph. I'll go with you. But you need to eat before you go anywhere! And we should let the others know that you're awake.

Ami laughed, "Doctor's orders, Peacock?"

"Doctor's orders. And lucky for you, Makoto has been sending food so that you would have something good and fresh as soon as you woke up."

Ami smiled, "As long as she didn't let Usagi or Minako cook."


	30. Fights Within and Without

AN: Thanks to my wonderful Beta-Reader! Mako-chan, I appreciate it muchly.

Random seeming note to everyone else, Mamoru - I hope this doesn't disappoint. Oh, and the new uniform is NOT purple. ;-)

Everyone else, sorry it was so long before I updated. I've started a wonderful RP that I just Love hanging out with the people in it, and I had horrible writer's block

* * *

"Rei, when you insisted I take a break from studying, I did not think you meant to go shopping." Jay sighed as the two entered yet another store. "You could have grabbed Minako or Zack for this."

Rei glared at her lover briefly, "I told you, this is the last store. I wouldn't want to drag you away from your precious dissertation for anything as unimportant as spending time together."

Jay grimaced, "Rei, I love spending time with you, but shopping?"

"I'm sorry that we don't spend every single moment together in bed, Jay!"

"Rei! That is not what I meant, and you know it." He caught her elbow as she went to storm off in the direction of the shoes. "Yes, Firebird, I enjoy making love to you." His voice was soft since this was not the kind of conversation to be having in public but intense, "But you know very well that our relationship is more than that. Do you know why I don't like shopping with you?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled her closer to him, "Enlighten me."

"Because it's not really spending time together. I know, you're nowhere near as keyed up about shopping as Minako or Usagi, but I still wind up leaning against a wall somewhere while you try on countless shoes or dresses." He smiled, "I'd rather actually spend time together, doing something together."

Rei huffed, but he could see in her eyes that he'd gotten through to her. "Fine. I'll be fast." She smirked a bit and kissed him. "Then we can do something that's really together. Does that work for you, Soul Boy?"

Jay waved a hand magnanimously, "Of course, Firebird."

"Thanks ever so much." Rei rolled her eyes, but as she turned to go look at the shoes, she was smiling.

Jay chuckled as he found a spot of wall to lean against as Rei tried on several pairs of shoes. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was not trying on every pair that happened to be in her size. While his Firebird might be less of a shopaholic than the two blondes, he knew full well that shoes were her weakness. Sometimes he wondered just how many pairs a single woman could need, and he did not even want to think about how many of them were variations on red pumps.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of commotion in the mall. Frowning, he glanced over to Rei and moved towards the entrance of the store, wanting to see what was happening. What he saw drew a curse and he ducked back into the store quickly, moving in a beeline to Rei.

"Transform and call the others."

Rei frowned up at him as she dropped the pair she'd selected to do just that. "How many?"

"One for now." He created a small illusion to hide them from any security cameras and quickly powered up. He glanced down at the shoes she'd dropped as she transformed into Sailor Mars, "Red? You needed another pair of red pumps?"

"Shut-up, Jadeite."

Jadeite simply chuckled as Sailor Mars used her communicator. "Youma at the Juuban Mall. Jadeite and I are here."

She didn't wait for a response before the two started out towards the youma.

"Ah, Sailor Mars, Jadeite. I was hoping you'd join the party." The youma stood up from the unconscious and slightly bloated body of one of the victims. "So, shall we dance?"

Rei and Jadeite had held off their attacks since the youma was still standing over a victim. Rei was frowning. The enclosed space of the mall was such that it would be very difficult to fight the youma without further injuring any of the victims who littered the floor of the food court. Not to mention that Rei's own attacks could easily result in burning the mall down. "We have to lure this thing outside."

Jadeite nodded, drawing his sword. "Agreed." He hoped that some authorities somewhere figured out that there was a youma attack happening and cleared the parking lot – otherwise outside could be almost as devastating as inside.

Together, the pair began to attack to the youma, both trying to draw it in the direction of the exit. However, the youma refused to be baited. While Jadeite landed several hits with his sword, the youma seemed to be more willing to take the hits than to retreat.

Rei growled in frustration. Because they were inside and there were several innocents lying sprawled along the hallway, she had to keep her attacks minimal. It was obvious that the youma was not going to let them simply herd it outside.

"Aw, what's the problem, Mars? Are you too afraid that you'll hurt somebody to really attack me?"

"Mars…" Jadeite glanced over at the Senshi, half expecting her to get angry and start throwing fire balls. While he knew that she would aim carefully, he also knew how dangerous it could be if the youma dodged even one of them.

"I know." She smiled a bit, "Flame isn't the only aspect of fire I can control though…"

Jadeite turned his focus back to the youma, being well aware of just how talented his beloved could be.

Being careful of the bodies, Mars approached the youma while Jadeite kept it busy. There was not a lot of metal on the youma, but there was enough, and Rei managed to get close enough to it to begin to heat it, branding the youma.

"Oh, now this has just gotten too easy."

Mars looked up briefly, seeing the red-haired woman from the previous two fights perched, rather comfortably, on top of a sign for a Mexican food booth. "Let's turn up the heat, shall we?"

With a snap of her fingers, one of the victims lying on the floor stood. The woman popped her neck and rolled her shoulders before transforming into a youma in front of a stunned Mars and Jadeite. The branded and angry youma they had been fighting took advantage of the distraction, and both were sent flying.

However, before they could get back up, both youma seemed to be occupied. Mars stood to her feet and grinned, seeing Neptune and Uranus fighting. Jadeite had also risen. Without saying anything, the two split up, Mars joining Uranus in fighting the newer of the two youma, while Jadeite joined Neptune at the branded first.

Uranus smiled as Mars joined her, "Hope you didn't mind us cutting in."

"Not at all."

She was then surprised when Uranus offered her the Space Sword. Seeing the surprised look upon her face, Uranus laughed a bit, "It's a talisman, Mars. The hilt will stay cool."

Mars grinned and heated the blade while Uranus spoke softly, "Neptune's going to keep an eye out while she's fighting. She'll put out any fires. Don't hold back."

Mars nodded, "Thanks."

Jadeite and Neptune were making quick work of the already injured youma. They had managed to get it cornered in a section of the food court without anyone around, allowing Neptune a bit more freedom for attacks. While Jadeite distracted the youma, Neptune sent forth a wave of water. Jadeite managed to jump out of the way of it in time to keep from being swamped himself.

Mars glanced over, just in time to see Neptune nod in her general direction. She was not entirely sure how the other Senshi was doing it, but she was staying aware. Feeling confident that she could attack without causing any more casualties, she began forming small fire balls, flinging them carefully at the youma who was trying to use all its attention to fight Uranus.

"Tsk, tsk. Still too easy… let's see…"

"I don't think so."

Mars looked up just long enough to notice that Mamoru's uniform seemed to be somewhere between Tuxedo Kamen and King Endymion. However, she turned her attention back to the fight in front of her.

"Oh, think you can stop me?" Libra sprang from her perch and landed in the midst of bodies, "Come get me."

When she lifted her hand again to snap her fingers, she was hit with a burning ray of light from behind, which sent her sprawling. Pushing herself up she turned to see that Moon was the one who had attacked her. On the other side of her was Tuxedo Kamen.

"So, the Princess and her Prince have come out to play. And here I thought you were just going to let your pets do all the work for you."

Hearing those words distracted Mars enough that one of her fireballs missed the weakened youma she was fighting.

"Got it!" Neptune looked away from her own fight long enough to send a small wave to put out the flame. She was rather thankful that no one mentioned that Mercury was better for those kinds of precise water attacks, not that anyone had a moment in which to make such observations. Content that the flame was out, she turned back to see that while the youma was almost finished, Jadeite was also taking some hits.

Relying on Jadeite's empathy, Neptune powered up a significant wave, thinking, as loudly as she could, "Move…NOW!"

Jadeite made a mental note to tell Neptune there was no need to shout, but he hastily moved after getting one more deep slash in against the youma. The wave hit the youma and a flash of light exploded, leaving another unconscious girl who, much to Neptune's consternation, was about the same age as Hotaru.

Mars and Uranus exchanged a look and nodded. The remaining youma was hit with an impressive combination of a gale force wind and a fire ball. It screamed as another flash of light exploded and the man crumpled to the floor.

"They're not our pets. But I suppose friendship is not something you understand."

"I'll admit it, I'm impressed. I wonder how many you could take on at once." Again she raised her hand to snap her fingers, though this time Tuxedo Kamen's cane hit against her hand rather hard. Hard enough that everyone heard the sound of bones breaking.

"That's enough."

With a glare, Libra cradled her injured hand. "This is not over." Before anyone could attack her, the silver-clad enemy disappeared.

* * *

"You know, I think she's scarier than Rei when she's really pissed…"

Makoto rolled her eyes and smacked Neil in the back of his head. "Get away from the window and give them some privacy."

"Hey, if they wanted privacy, they should have finished the fight before coming over. Neil, man, do you have any popcorn for this? Even without sound, this is pretty entertaining."

"Jay, if you ever want to see me naked again, you will get away from that window right now."

Kevin shook his head as Jay moved from the window, muttering to himself. Neil earned another smack from Makoto when he mimicked the sound of a whip cracking.

When the door opened, letting in the outer Senshi a bit of the fight could be heard. "That is entirely beside the point! I do not need to be coddled."

Haruka was positively grinning, "I always knew she had it in her."

"She's not going to kill him is she?" Hotaru seemed slightly traumatized. Everyone was familiar with Usagi and Mamoru's fights, and fights between Rei and Jay were legendary. The youngest Senshi, however, found Ami screaming at Zack to be extremely disconcerting.

Michiru was trying not to laugh as she shook her head, "No. And quite frankly he probably needs to hear it."

Setsuna's smile was rather enigmatic, causing Mamoru to raise an eyebrow. "Setsuna?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just amused."

Usagi looked between the Time Senshi and her fiancé, frowning. "Wait… Setsuna. Was this supposed to happen?"

Usagi was rewarded with a knowing wink. "See, Usagi! I told you. Fights are good for couples." Minako glanced over to Kevin who had raised an eyebrow at her outburst. She merely smiled before continuing on, "It reflects that there is a passion of feeling… and it leads to making up. And we all know that make up s…" Minako caught herself remembering that Hotaru was there. "That making up is fun."

This time Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I'm not that naïve, Minako. They're not going to make up out there on the lawn are they?"

* * *

"Ami! After recently almost draining yourself with the Sapphire, you needed to rest! Why can't you be reasonable about this?"

"I'm not the one being unreasonable, Zack. It would be one thing if I just recovered, but that was three days ago. My energy levels are perfectly fine. There was absolutely no reason at all that I could not have been at the fight."

Ami's eyes flashed with ice. Zack vaguely remembered just how dangerous she could be when she was angry, and a part of his mind was screaming at him to apologize and shut up immediately! However, the rest of his mind was convinced that he had done nothing wrong, and that there was nothing at all with protecting the woman he loved, especially when she was not at top form.

"Your energy levels are not perfectly fine, Ami. You've fallen asleep in the middle of conversations as recently as last night."

"I would not have fallen asleep in the middle of a fight, Zack. And we often have to fight when we're in less than ideal conditions. Whether you like it or not, this is a part of my life, a part of who I am. And you have no right, none whatsoever, to try to keep me from it. And to go so far as to take away my communicator…that's completely inexcusable, Zack."

"Don't do that, Ami. Don't act like I don't understand this part of your life. In case you missed the memo, it's a part of my life too. You're a warrior. I get that. I am too. But there are times when you have to heal."

"I am healed, Zack! I'm fine!" The arguing couple was entirely oblivious to the fact that the yellow sports car had pulled into the drive away and the Outer Senshi were entering Neil's house even as they argued.

"Why are you being so stubborn? You're a doctor, Nymph! You should know that you need to take time to recover. You cannot push your body so hard when you're recovering!"

"I didn't have surgery! I'm fine!"

Zack let out an exasperated sigh, "They're fine, Ami. They were fine without us being there to help. I don't see what the big deal is! Your not being there, our not being there, did nothing, nothing at all to hurt anyone."

"That is entirely beside the point! I do not need to be coddled."

"I was not coddling you. You needed to recover!"

"You're as bad as everyone else, Zack. I'm not weak. I don't need to be protected. I am a capable fighter, and I am tired of everyone thinking that I need to be protected, that I'm weak. I thought you understood that."

"Ami…"

"Don't! Just… just don't."

Zack sighed and decided to risk angering her further. He stepped closer and grabbed her. "I know you're strong, Ami. No one knows as well as I do just how strong you are. I was wrong. My motives might have been pure, but I was wrong. Look, I'll admit that you scared me when you passed out. Maybe I'm the one who hasn't recovered, and yes, I know, I need to get over that."

"I'm glad you realize that, Zack." He was relieved to hear that her voice had defrosted some, though it was still colder than he liked to hear from his Nymph.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back before his lips could land. He sighed in frustration. "Ami."

"It's not that easy, Zack." She pulled away from him completely and headed toward the house. As much as she did not want to face them all right now, she still had to tell them what she had discovered, and that she – with or without Zack – was going to go to Mercury to see if she could reconnect with her planet.

She heard Zack's sigh as he followed her into the house. At least since they had all witnessed the argument, she would not have to force a smile.


	31. On Mercury

AN: Ah, a longer chapter. Thanks as always to my wonderful beta reader - Mako-chan. I'm quite happy with this chapter. Lots of development, though really only focused on Ami and Zoi.

* * *

Ami took a deep breath as she ran the calculations through the Mercury Computer for the tenth time. She did not want to appear weak or uncertain, especially after having to convince the others that this was not something that they all needed to do together. She had been rather surprised to discover that Kevin had been an ally in that endeavor.

Usagi's primary objection had been based on fairness. Ami chuckled softly as the calculations again reassured her that she could do this. The girls had gone with Usagi when she first reconnected with the moon, so, as far as the Princess was concerned, it was only fair that she should get to be there when the others reconnect with theirs.

Ami put away the Mercury Computer. Zack would be arriving soon to go with her to the Outers' House, as they had decided that was the best place from which to leave. Ami grinned a bit; at least she would not need to be worried about a last minute argument from them. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka all seemed to understand why Ami needed to do this alone. Hotaru was confused as to why Zack was allowed if Ami needed to go alone, but her parents had chuckled and said that they would explain later.

She checked her reflection in the mirror. While she was not usually one to care much about appearance, she found that she wanted to look her best for the trip to Mercury. She sighed as she remembered the rest of the reactions. Minako, Makoto, and Rei were concerned about her going with just Zack. The concern had angered Ami, though later she had realized that it was not about her specifically. The Inner Senshi had always been a team, and she would have had the same objections had it been one of the others.

Ami smiled as the doorbell rang and moved over to the intercom. "Ami, it's me."

"Come on up, Zack." She pressed the button that would buzz him into the building and took a deep breath.

Mamoru had kept his thoughts to himself on the matter, but she could see the concern in his eyes. Jay had surprisingly drilled Ami about whether she really thought it necessary that the others not go; fortunately, Ami's arguments and Kevin's both had been enough to convince him. Neil had insisted that he, Michiru, and Rei check to make sure that this was the best plan of action, and Ami had been surprised that his expression of concern had not angered her, but touched her. He was not trying to convince her against going, but wanted more data – a reaction she understood.

She opened the door hearing Zack's knock. "Hey Nymph. Are you ready?"

Ami nodded, "I am." She smiled warmly to him and squealed slightly as he grabbed her and kissed her soundly. She was flushed when he released her, but smiling.

"We're still making up." He winked at her as he slipped an arm around her waist, "I talked to the guys earlier… apparently we had Hotaru a bit worried."

Ami blinked slightly as they left the apartment, taking a moment to lock the door behind them. "Why was Hotaru worried?"

"I think it's partly that she doesn't like to see people fight."

She nodded, "Makes sense. She's not as fragile as she once appeared, but she is rather sensitive. I would imagine that Michiru and Haruka probably make a point to not argue in front of her. She sees enough of that with Usagi and Mamoru."

"And Rei and Jay."

Ami laughed, "And Rei and Jay. But you said that's partly it… what was the other part?"

"Minako had her half afraid we were going to make up on the lawn."

Ami blinked, "Make up… would that have been a bad thing?"

Zack raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his beloved as they left the apartment building, "It was Minako, dear. Apparently she had started to hint that fighting leads to make up sex."

Eyes widened, as she blushed. "Bu.. bu…"

Zack chuckled and tightened his grip on her waist for just a moment. "I know, love. I know."

* * *

As they reached the Outers' home, Ami's cell phone rang. She smirked slightly as she saw the caller id. "Neil."

A raised eyebrow was Zack's response as Ami answered the phone, "Hello, Stargazer. What is it?"

"_I just wanted to let you know that I consulted with the stars. They confirm that not only will you be fine, but that you're right. This is for you to do without the others."_

Ami grinned, "Thanks, Neil." She had assumed that since he had not tried to stop her that whatever he had gotten from the stars had not been a dire warning. It amused her that he felt it necessary to call and give his – and the stars' – blessing. She also knew full well that he did not mean it to be condescending.

"_Ames, enjoy this."_

That caused Ami to blink, "Neil?"

"_This isn't a mission. Well, ok, I guess it is, at least in part, but it's much more than a mission. I'm serious, Ami. Try to enjoy this."_

She nodded, "All right. Thank you, Neil."

"What was that all about?" Zack's expression was curious. He trusted his brothers, and knew that Neil's dedication to Makoto was complete.

"He wanted to let me know that the stars approve." She grinned, "And to tell me to enjoy this." She shook her head slightly. "I'm not entirely sure what he means by that, but I suppose I can try."

Zack smiled, "I think that's good advice, Ami. You're going home, and while it might not be the way you remember it, I do hope that you are able to enjoy it."

She chuckled and looked up to see that Haruka and Michiru had come out to greet them.

"Ami, Zack." Michiru's smile was warm as she welcomed them. "Would you like some tea or anything to eat before you do this?"

Ami shook her head. She had to admit that she was rather nervous.

Haruka smirked. The Uranian Princess and Warrior might not be the best at reading people, but there were times that even she could not miss something so obvious, "Anxious?"

Ami blushed and nodded, "I am. I have no idea what's waiting for me, but yeah. I am."

Haruka smirked, earning an elbow in the ribs from Michiru. "Don't let her fool you. She's just as anxious to get to Uranus as you are to get to Mercury."

"And you're not?" Haruka raised an eyebrow at her partner.

"I never said that." With a chuckle, Michiru turned back to Ami and Zack. "Did you want to do this by the pool?"

"Yes, actually." She smiled, not overly surprised that Michiru had managed to realize that. After all, their elements were closely related, and they had been cousins once. "Thank you."

Michiru smiled, "You don't have to thank us, Ami." She gestured and led the two towards the pool. "I did check the mirror. I don't believe that you'll encounter any problems." She leaned down and kissed the smaller woman on the forehead. "We'll leave the two of you alone."

Haruka smiled to Ami as she turned to follow Michiru. "Ami, have fun." The androgynous blonde winked and then joined Michiru, leaving Ami and Zack to prepare.

Ami laughed a bit, "Again… have fun? I really had not even thought of it those terms."

Zack smirked and shook his head slightly at his serious pediatrician. "I think that's probably why everyone wants to remind you. It's good advice, Ames."

"It's not like I never think to have fun."

"No one thinks that, Ami." He kissed her softly. "It's just that it's not always a high priority for you." He laid a finger over her lips, "And before you ask, no. I do not think you're boring. I love you just the way you are, but I also take my job very serious."

"Your job?" Ami blinked at him, knowing that he was not talking about his job as a obstetrician/gynecologist, but not entirely sure what it was that he was referring to.

"My job." He nodded with a grin. "My job to make sure that you _do_ have fun."

"Oh…" Ami smiled, blushing softly.

Zack laughed, "Are you ready to go?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Yeah. I believe the Sapphire will transport us both, but you're sure that you can use your own teleportation to follow if it doesn't?"

"I'm sure, Nymph. I'll be fine. I'll be there with you."

Ami nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on Mercury and her desire to return there, her need to reconnect with her planet, her home, her family. As her Sapphire appeared, Zack wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, more concerned with making sure that Ami knew that he was with her than worried about holding on for himself. He trusted Ami and the Sapphire, sure that if Ami wanted him there, the Sapphire would get him there.

It was not long until the blue light from the Sapphire had enveloped the both of them, and Zack did not think that there could be much that felt more pure and beautiful than being wrapped in Mercury's power.

* * *

Ami opened her eyes as she once again felt ground beneath her feet. The first thing that she was aware of was that Zack was still holding her. She smiled at that, glad to see that the Sapphire had indeed brought him along with her. "You made it."

"Of course I did, Nymph. You might not have full control over the Sapphire yet, but you wanted me here. It wasn't going to leave me behind."

Ami nodded and then looked around, her eyes getting wider as she truly took in where it was that they were. "Mariner Castle… this is… this is the castle, Zack. I grew up here." She moved from Zack's encircling hold to get a good look, wandering around what used to be the great hall. The castle was in ruins, but Ami had little difficulty recognizing where she was.

Zack looked around, remembering his few visits to this castle, not all of the memories were pleasant. He shook his head slightly, as if to clear his mind and looked over to Ami. He blinked when he realized that she was still glowing slightly. He frowned at that and ran his hand through his hair. He brought his hand down slightly and stared at it. "I'm glowing too?"

Ami turned to look at him, "You are… wait, too?" She looked down at her own hand, "Huh. That makes sense. The magic of Mercury is protecting us. Just a moment." She transformed into Sailor Mercury, immediately calling forth the visor interface of the Mercury Computer. She quickly scanned the area, "The temperature is currently about fifty degrees Celsius. It's still several earth days until noon. And of course we're having no difficulty breathing. The power of Mercury is what is keeping us from dying."

Zack nodded, "That makes sense." He grinned, "It's much more comfortable than a suit would probably be."

Mercury's laugh was warm in response to that. She touched her earring, causing the visor to retract. She then turned back to her exploration. "This was the dais." She moved to what had to be the ruins of a throne. "My father's throne." She smiled as she lovingly ran her fingers over a long piece of marble, probably, Zack realized, the arm of the throne. "And mother's." She turned to another ruined seat. "When I was little, I remember that I'd sit on their laps, and they'd teach me. Mother would read me histories, literature, philosophy. Father would teach me science, math." She smiled, "And then they'd tell me to go play."

Zack blinked at her, "To… play?"

"Mm-hmm." Mercury chuckled. "Not what you expected out of Mercurian royalty? We enjoyed play as much as any other people. Swimming in the day time, ice skating or playing in the snow at night. Playing chess or riddle games when it was too hot or cold to be outside. Constant prank wars."

"Prank wars?"

"You never got tot see that part of Mercury did you? Trust me, Hermes came by his reputation honestly."

Zack chuckled and moved to hug her again, "I don't remember you being much of a prankster, love."

"Oh, I wasn't. I preferred the other pastimes, but I could hold my own when need be." She rested her head against his chest. "Your memories of here aren't as pleasant, are they?"

"Some of them are. Ice skating with you, a certain snow ball fight, watching you swim, you soundly routing me at chess." Zack grinned, "You're blushing, Princess."

"Just remembering how that snow ball fight ended."

The youngest of the Shitennou's grin widened, "I told you some of the memories were good."

Mercury sighed, "But it was here that the seeds Beryl used were planted… here that my father told you that you'd never be good enough…"

"Hush, love." He tightened his hold on her for a moment. "He had your best interests at heart."

"He was wrong though."

Zack smiled, "I know."

Mercury rested her head against him for a moment longer before looking up, "Let's see what else there is to see." She moved away from him just a bit, but then slipped her gloved hand into his.

Together they wandered around the ruins until they reached a room that caused Mercury's face to light up even more. "The library! I always loved this room."

"We spent hours here together." Zack's grin had less to do with the room itself and more with how it affected Mercury.

"Mmm-hmm." She dropped his hand and moved to the center of the library where a marble book stand had managed to remain in tact.

As she ran her hands over its cool surface, Zack took an involuntary step back. A bright blue light shot up from the stand, and Mercury's own glow brightened to match it.

When the light had faded, it was no longer Sailor Mercury who stood before the bookstand, but Princess Amelie. Zack knew that technically Ami and Amelie were no longer two separate people, but he had not seen her fully revealed as Amelie in this lifetime and the sight took his breath away.

Her hair had lengthened slightly, but otherwise she looked just as she had when her memories had changed her. Still, Zack was not used to seeing Ami so dressed up. The blue silk gown was clearly made for Amelie. It flattered her form, hinting at the curves beneath it while maintaining a soft modesty and Zack knew that there was no more beautiful a woman than the one in standing front of him.

Standing with Amelie were her parents, dressed the way that Zack remembered them, rich fabrics and regal style with blue predominating. A glance at Amelie's mother revealed where her beauty came from, though to Zack's eyes it was perfected in his princess. Both radiated wisdom, though it occurred to Zack that it was tempered with sadness.

"Amelie…" The queen gently reached out to her daughter, stroking her cheek.

"Mother. Father." Amelie curtseyed slightly and then dropped any sense of formality as she moved to hug the apparition before her.

The king smiled and gently stroked the back of his daughter's hair even as she hugged her mother, "Welcome home, Princess."

Amelie smiled and slipped from her mother's hug to hug her father, tears slipping down her cheeks as she did so. "I didn't realize how much I had missed you."

"We've watched over you, Amelie. You've never been without us."

"And we're proud of you. You've done so well."

"And you have proved us wrong. You'll always be a Mercurian, but you're also of Earth now. We were so wrong, Amelie." The queen looked from her daughter to the young man who had come with her, "We owe you both our apologies."

The king nodded, "Welcome back, Zoisite."

Zack stepped forward, his own transformation happening as he did so, and bowed to the royals, "Thank you, Majesties. I'm… I'm sorry for the pain I caused your daughter, for my part in all of this." He gestured to the ruins around them.

The queen's smile was warm, "Apology accepted, though not necessary. We've watched you as well. We've come to understand what you did to try to limit the harm, and we've seen the man you've become."

"We also know our own part in your fall. You have our sincerest apologies. You were and are good enough for our Amelie." The king turned back to smile at his daughter who was still quietly crying, "We should have trusted your judgment then, your wisdom, and I cannot adequately express my sorrow that we did not."

"Thank you."

The queen smiled as she gently wiped the tears from Amelie's cheeks, "You have already received most of the gifts that we can give you, Amelie. Your sapphire, your harp, the Mercury Computer. But there is one more thing you need to fully claim your inheritance."

The king waved his hand over the book stand, and to Zack's surprise what appeared was not a book but a chess board containing a single piece – a queen of silver, though unlike any chess queen that had ever seen before. On her feet were the winged sandals associated with the messenger of the gods, and in her hand she held the caduceus.

Amelie smiled as she picked up the silver queen, "I had forgotten about this."

"Receive the final blessing of Mercury my daughter, though you have already tapped into it. Wisdom, Music, and Healing. The gifts of Hermes for the true daughter of Mercury." The queen kissed her daughter's forehead, "We love you, Amelie, Ami. We are with you always. Go with our love."

As the queen stepped back, the king took her place. "You've become more than my greatest hopes for you could have ever imagined. Mercury lives on in you. Go with our blessing." He too kissed his daughter's forehead before stepping back to join his wife.

Zoisite took another step toward Amelie, slipping his arm around her waist.

"You're both welcome to stay as long as you like. The power of Mercury will protect you and to any whom you extend that protection, Amelie. Your home will always recognize you."

Amelie nodded and watched as her parents began to fade in front of her, "I love you both. Thank you."

When they vanished she turned to Zoisite, who held her while she cried. After a moment, she looked up at him, brushing away her tears. "Do you mind if we stay a bit longer? I'm not ready to leave yet."

Zoisite smiled down to her and shook his head, "We'll stay as long as you like."

"There's… there's something I want to do before we go back…"

"Of course, Nymph. Anything."

The smile she gave him at that made his heart stop for a moment. It was shy yet mischievous, and he found his heart restarting when she stood on her toes to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

As Zoisite responded, he lifted her off her feet, holding her close to him. Breaking away just long enough to catch a breath, he asked, "Amelie?"

"Please… I want our first time to be here."

Zoisite's response was a low, warm laugh. "As you wish, Nymph."


	32. What They Found When They Returned

AN: And back to our regularly scheduled story!

As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to StormyChef for beta-ing.

* * *

Mercury and Zoisite returned to the same location on Earth from which they had left. Upon powering down, Zack was pleased to note that Ami was blushing. He moved to her and gently wrapped his arms around her, not saying anything but making sure that she knew he loved her.

Ami relaxed into his arms for a moment before she became aware that her phone was beeping. She frowned as she pulled away to check it.

Zack whispered lustily in her ear as she listened to the message, "We should have stayed on Mercury longer."

"_Ami, check in as soon as you get back._"

Ami frowned at the urgency she heard in Minako's voice. While she knew that Minako could be quite the serious commander when she had a reason to be, she was surprised that there had not been any demand for details.

She wasted no time calling her back.

"_Ami?"_

"Minako, what's wrong?"

"_Great timing. We're at the Temple… you guys are at the Outers' house, right? Come over immediately. We'll update you on everything when you get here."_

"All right, we're on our way."

Zack raised an eyebrow and frowned, "I get the feeling that I'm going to regret us coming back."

* * *

Ami was quick in realizing that something was wrong as she and Zack entered the Temple. She frowned as she took in the ready stance shared by Kevin and Minako. Her frown deepened as she realized that Rei and Jay were missing from the gathering – a fact that was particularly striking given the location.

"Where's Rei?"

"Sleeping." Kevin's voice was annoyed, though she caught just a bit of resignation in it as well.

"Kevin! We've been over this. Yes, the timing was bad, but are you seriously suggesting that she should not have saved those children?"

"No! Of course I'm not saying that! Regardless of what you might think, I'm not a heartless monster."

Ami blinked as she looked between their leaders who were facing off against each other.

Almost ignoring them, Makoto stood and pulled Ami and Zack in fully, leading them to seats. "They've been like that all day. I honestly think Kevin's just shaken up because he was the one to find her unconscious."

"And yet you're mad at Rei for not letting those children burn!"

"I'm not mad at Rei, Minako. Would you stop putting words into my mouth?"

Ami blinked as Zack leaned in, "At least she's able to get to him. I sometimes wonder if anything really could cause him to lose his temper." He then glanced over to the others, "Does someone want to tell us what happened?"

Jay had quietly slipped into the meeting. He spoke first. "There was a fire at a school. I'm not sure all the details but from what we've gathered from the teachers, Rei got there ahead of the fire department, just as the children had gotten out of the building, and just in time to find out that there were three missing."

Kevin, calming down – at least for the moment – picked up the story. "She kept the fire from spreading and was working on extinguishing it. The three kids were fine… scared but fine. There was not much for us to do when we got there. We put out what flames remained and made sure that nothing would reignite. As I was bringing the children out, they told me that the fire seemed to have started to put itself out. That's when I found her… unconscious. The teacher nearest her said that she had passed out just a couple of minutes before."

Michiru smiled as she spoke, "After she was sure the kids were safe. That's when she would be able to relax the power."

"When did this happen?"

Usagi spoke, "This morning. Kevin called Jay and then the rest of us."

"And it's a good thing I did!" He held up a hand before Minako could reinitiate the argument. "I do not regret that Rei saved those kids. As a firefighter, and quite frankly a human being, I'm glad she did. I saw the path the fire was on. If she hadn't…" He let the words trail off. "Having said that, the timing is what had me irritated. The enemy has been increasing the attacks and we were down by three. So yes, I find the situation to be one of concern."

Haruka nodded, "Michiru and I have agreed to wait on visiting our respective planets until Rei is recovered."

Neil smiled, "While I agree with that, the fact of the matter is that we're not through this yet. There's no guarantee that Makoto or Minako won't tap into their crystals while Haruka and Michiru are gone, or even while Rei is recovering."

Kevin nodded, "No, but we can try to be smart about it. There's no reason to intentionally reduce our numbers." He looked to Minako, hoping that he would accept the peace offering he was giving her, "Having said that, I am not advocating that we allow innocent people to die. I swear."

Minako sighed and nodded, "I know… I just… We've been doing this for a long time. We know what we're doing."

Kevin smirked, "If anyone knows that, it's us."

Jay rolled his eyes, "If you two are going to make up and everyone's caught up, I'm going to go back to watching Rei." As the blond man turned to Ami, she saw the signs of worry on his face, that his normally bright blue eyes were slightly dulled, "Welcome back you two. I know Rei is anxious to hear about how it went. She didn't say anything, but I know she's excited about going back to Mars herself."

"Jay!" Ami called before he could leave the room, "I'm sure Mamoru already has, but I'll come check on her before I leave. I'm sure she's fine though."

He nodded, "Thanks."

Before Ami could say anything, Zack leaned in to whisper to her, "I'll make sure he doesn't make the same mistake I did."

She smiled at him and reached over for his hand, squeezing it slightly.

Mamoru sighed, "As much as this puts us at a tactical disadvantage, we cannot keep the rest of you from reconnecting to your home planets. Not just because that would be unfair to you girls, but because if that gives you control over your crystals, that might be what we need to win this war."

Kevin nodded and glanced over at Minako. Ami blinked as she realized what it was that had the commander of the Shitennou so on edge. He'd found Rei, and while he knew that she would be fine in a couple of days, he also knew that at some point he would be the one sitting by his lover, hoping that the sudden use of her crystal had not burnt her out; had not done permanent damage.

Ami opened her mouth to say something, but Usagi caught her attention and shook her head slightly. She frowned, not entirely understanding, but nodded.

"Why don't you go ahead and check on Rei? I know that Jay would appreciate it." Ami nodded at Usagi's suggestion and headed towards the Priestess' bedroom.

Once Ami was out of the room, Haruka smirked. "Well, despite what you two had to come back to, it seems that Ami did manage to enjoy herself after all…"

Zack blinked at the Senshi of Uranus, a woman he tended to think of as being very protective of the younger Senshi, even if they were very competent women who could take care of themselves. "Uh… we had a good time. It did her good to be back on Mercury… and to see her parents."

Neil snickered as Makoto elbowed him.

"Good. It's about time." Zack thought his eyes would pop out of his head at the comment from the androgynous woman.

"Haruka! Be nice."

"I think it's romantic!"

Zack blinked at Minako, "Weren't you just angry… how do you just flip the switch?

The blond grinned, "It's a gift." Kevin just rolled his eyes and shook his head as she answered.

Zack swallowed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Coming from anyone else? No." Makoto smiled as she answered. "But from Ami? She's visibly more comfortable with you, more relaxed."

Usagi grinned, "And we remember the changes from last time."

"Oh." He laughed a bit, "I hope she's not so comfortable that she'll stop blushing. I like her blushes."

Neil smirked, "I don't think that there's any fear of that. It is still Ames we're talking about."

Mamoru grinned, "Just treat her right, Zack."

* * *

Ami was well used to people hovering about her as she worked. It was almost impossible to keep concerned parents away from the side of a sick child, even just long enough to do an exam or other procedure short of actual surgery. Therefore, she was not too disturbed by Jay, checking Rei's vitals around him.

When she finished, she looked to the harried man and smiled warmly. "She's fine. Her heart beat is strong; her breathing is steady; her temperature is slightly elevated, but that's perfectly normal for Rei." She remembered the first time she'd taken Rei's temperature. She had panicked momentarily before Rei had informed her that she tended to run hot.

"Keep her hydrated. If everything follows the pattern, she should be fine as long as you keep her hydrated. And turn her occasionally. If she doesn't wake up at the end of two days, then give me a call and we'll start getting some nutrients into her. More than anything right now, her body just needs to rest."

Jay nodded and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Ami."

"She'll be fine, Jay. I was. Michiru and Haruka were. She'll be fine. If anything changes though, you have three friends who are doctors. Call one of us."

He nodded again, "I will." He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

She kissed his cheek, "Try to relax, hun. This had to happen."

"I know. I'm not sure that makes it any easier though."

Ami nodded, "I'm sure. I don't think I envy you guys at all."

He smirked, "Yeah, I think I'd trade with her if I could. But… as worried as I am about her, I'm proud of her. Those kids… I hate seeing her like this, but how can I be upset with her considering what she did?"

"Good. Make sure you let her know that."

* * *

That evening, Neil watched with amusement as Makoto puttered around his kitchen. The dinner that she had made for them had been gourmet – which was not at all unusual. What was unusual was just how much she was baking now.

"You're stress baking, Lightning."

She looked up at him, flour smeared on her forehead and clothes and her hair pulled tightly out of her face. "And? Oh good, the muffins are cooled." Makoto picked one up and handed it to Neil. "Would you try that? It's a new recipe that I've been working on. And you have to be honest!"

Neil laughed as he accepted the muffin. "Just wanted to make sure that you were aware of what you were doing."

Makoto moved over to the sink and washed her hands so that she could try one of the recently cooled muffins herself. "I know what I'm doing, Neil. And I think with everything that is going on, I have every right to be stressed. One of my sisters is in a crystal coma, and the fact of the matter is that Minako and I will probably be in that condition soon as well."

"Yes love, I'm well aware of that. Thank you for reminding me."

"It's even worse if Minako and I don't find ourselves in that position, Neil."

Neil sighed, "I'm also well aware of that, Lightning. That does not mean that I'm excited about the thought of you lying unconscious for two days." He took a bite of the muffin, "Hmmm… this is good. What's in it?"

"Cardamom and White Pepper. I wanted to try something a bit different."

"Pepper? There's pepper in a muffin? Intentionally?"

She laughed, "You just said that it was good!"

"It is. It's fantastic. Yeah, I get the spicy taste, but it is not something I would have ever imagined. It works though."

Makoto smiled as she took a bite of it, "Oooh, this is good." She moved over to the recipes she had spread out on the counter to make sure that she did not lose it. "I think it will be the muffin of the week next week. I'll need to come up with a name that'll make it attractive…" She put the recipe in her planner so that she would not forget to take it with her to the bakery in the morning.

The oven timer went off and Makoto simply grinned at him as she pulled out a cookie sheet with fresh chocolate chip cookies, "And these are for us."

She reached over and turned off the oven, "Let me get cleaned up while these cool, and then I am all yours for the rest of the evening. No more stress baking."

"Good, I can think of much better ways to burn off stress."

"Oh?" Makoto grinned as she took off her apron and hung it up. "I don't know, I think it's kind of dark outside for gardening…"

"Gardening, huh?" He moved and put his arms around her, not concerned about the flour which was on her. His lips moved to her ear as he whispered, "Not exactly what I had in mind, Lightning."

Makoto laughed and kissed his cheek before pushing away from his arms, "Go talk to your stars. I'll be out in a little bit."


	33. Driving Me Crazy

AN: Some relationship development. Enjoy!

* * *

Jay had sensed when Rei's mind began to return to consciousness. He estimated that he had about ten minutes before she woke up fully, so he kissed her forehead softly and moved to the kitchen, getting a fresh glass of ice water and warming up a plate of the food that Makoto had sent over.

The remaining minutes were the most difficult for Jay as he waited for Rei to wake up, the water and food sitting on the night stand. "Come on, love. Wake up. Two days, you should be plenty rested now…"

Finally, Rei's eyes opened and she looked around the room. When she tried to sit up, Jay assisted her and Rei did not resist that help. Once she was comfortably sitting up leaning against the headboard, she frowned at Jay, "Have you gotten any sleep at all? Please, tell me that you took care of yourself too!"

Jay laughed, "So glad to have you back, Firebird. And yes, I've slept." He gestured to the bed, "I didn't think you'd mind. And I've showered and eaten and done some chores around here. Happy?"

"Mmm, except that I also know that you didn't leave the Temple at all did you?"

He shook his head, "Is it wrong being concerned about the woman I love, the woman I was once married to and hope to be again one day?"

Rei rolled her eyes, "Not the best time to propose, Jay."

"I'm not, just gauging your reaction…" He grinned.

"Hmph. So, what did I miss? I take it Ami and Zack are back. How was their trip?"

"They are back, but I know better than to tell you anything about their trip." He handed her the water before she could ask for it, "You've got to be thirsty and hungry. Makoto brought food over, so eat and drink. I don't know what you girls are going to do when it's Makoto who's in a crystal-use coma."

Rei drank the water before setting the glass down and picking up the plate of food. "Ami and I are decent cooks. We just won't let Usagi or Minako do anything. And if Michiru's around, she's a great cook as well. I don't think Neil will starve while she sleeps, and there will be something waiting for her when she wakes." She took a bite, "Mmm… remind me to thank her. You were saying?"

"I was saying that even before I was fully Jadeite again, I knew how deep the connection between you and your sisters is. I'm not about to tell you information that Ami should tell you herself."

"Did anything else happen? Is Kevin all right?"

"Kevin's… dealing with stress the way Kevin deals with stress. He's going pretty deep into commander mode. If you didn't know him, you would just think that he was taking the approaching threat and being down two warriors seriously, and that's definitely part of it."

"Two warriors?"

"If there was a serious enough attack, I'd go. But they had it under control – there was no need for me to leave." He shrugged.

"There was an attack?"

"Relatively minor. Though don't say that around Haruka and Michiru. It happened at the soccer field at Hotaru's school. Obviously, Saturn was the first on the scene, and Pluto arrived almost immediately. Jupiter and Kunzite showed up next, and kept any other youma from being formed. Everyone's fine. Hotaru's glad to finally be an active part of the fight. The coach that was turned into a youma doesn't remember anything."

"And Haruka and Michiru are ready to take on the universe to keep Hotaru from having to fully waken her powers as Saturn?"

Jay nodded, "They've been keeping meetings here so that I didn't have to leave to be a part. Setsuna distracted Hotaru long enough, asking her to help her with something outside the Temple..." He shrugged, "I don't know what it was. Anyway, she kept her distracted long enough for the two to express their fears that it would require Saturn's final attack to defeat the enemy and bring in Crystal Tokyo. They don't want her to have to do that."

Rei frowned as she nodded, "None of us do. Just once, she really should be allowed to make it to adulthood."

"Yeah, she should. Eat. You need to recover."

"You're not planning…"

Jay laughed, "First, I'm not Zack, and even if I thought what he did was right, I do have the ability to learn from other's mistakes. Second, he took me aside to make sure that I would not repeat his mistake."

"And third?"

"Third?" Jay smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Soul-boy…."

"Fine. Third, Ami angry is scary enough. You, my dear Firebird, when you are truly angry, are quite terrifying. I have no desire to be on the receiving end of your real wrath."

Rei grinned, "You are a smart man, Jay."

"My mother always taught me to respect fire."

"Good woman."

* * *

"Ami, please… you and Zack have to come over. Please…" Makoto had locked herself in her office at Heavenly Delights. "I'll cook for you. Whatever you want. Anything, anything at all."

"I'll need to talk to Zack. I'm not sure what his schedule this evening is. Is everything all right?"

"No…" Makoto whimpered as she slumped in her office chair. "He's driving me crazy, Ames. I love him, but he's absolutely driving me crazy. I need you two to come over to keep me from frying him."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Oh, right now I would. I very much would. Do you realize that I have to lock my books in the file cabinet because he has a key to the office?"

"Why did you give him a key to your office?"

"I don't know! I trusted him… I still trust him…"

"But he's driving you crazy?"

"He is… completely."

"All right, Makoto. We'll be there. Try not to kill him, ok?"

"I'll try…"

Makoto leaned back as she hung up the phone, rubbing her forehead. She knew that she could not hide in the office much longer, but she also knew that the moment she stepped out of the office he'd be there. Either with some business suggestion or an idea for a special or…something.

"God, he has to start going on trips again, or I am going to kill him. And like it."

Taking a deep breath, Makoto stood up and left her office, seeing Neil working, as he had been for the past week at a table against the wall, near an outlet and a window. Her staff had started to refer to that table as "Neil's office." As soon as she closed the door behind her, Neil looked up at her and smiled waving. Makoto, glad that he was just waving, managed a smile as she waved back.

Makoto moved over to Keiko who was working the front line. So far the rule was that as long as Neil did not give her staff grief, he was allowed to hang out in the restaurant. "Am I still the only one that he's driving crazy?"

Keiko laughed, "Yes. Honestly, he's not bothering anyone. He's orders food and drinks; he's pleasant, and he strikes up conversations with the other regulars. And he convinces them to try things that they might not on their own. Honestly, Makoto, your boyfriend doing his work here is actually good for business."

The cook groaned, "That is the last thing I want him to know. No one should tell him that!"

"I don't get it… Makoto, what's the problem."

She sighed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Let me know if he becomes a problem. And do not let him into the kitchen!"

With that she headed into the kitchen herself, taking refuge in the baking and planning out dinner for the evening.

* * *

Neil was not completely clueless. He knew that he was annoying Makoto, though he had no idea just how much he was. He really didn't know what else he could do though. There was no reason for him to go into the office, where he'd only snap with impatience at his employees – even though his being stuck in Tokyo had absolutely nothing to do with them. Working from home or the bakery's dining area meant that he was not around the people who could be come innocent victims to his restlessness. No one here was traveling when he could not or making reports to him.

Well, there was one victim here, but she was the one who kept him centered, who helped him remember why it was worth not being able to go talk to the villagers himself. He knew that she would forgive him his weakness.

When she came out of the office at the close of the day, her apron and hat hung up until tomorrow, he began to pack up his own stuff. He'd finished the day's work an hour ago and had been playing solitaire for the last hour, but he did not want her to know that. When she reached him, he had his stuff packed into his briefcase and stood, hugging her to him, "Ready to go home?"

"Yep. Ami and Zack are coming over this evening. I hope that's ok."

Neil raised an eyebrow, "I thought tonight was going to be just the two of us. It's Tuesday."

"I know, but I really wanted to spend some time with Ami, and maybe get some more information about their trip to Mercury? Besides, lately, most of the time that we spend with our friends is fighting this threat. I think it would be nice to be able to have some time just for fun."

"And tomorrow wouldn't work because?"

"Neil… come on. Don't make a big deal about this."

"I'm driving you that crazy?"

Makoto sighed, "Look, I need to get home and get dinner started. And we need to get out so that Keiko can shut down the bakery."

"Mm-hmm."

The couple walked home in silence. Makoto trying to figure out how to explain everything to Neil without having a big explosion that would make Ami and Zack feel uncomfortable when they came.

"What do you need, Lightning?"

She sighed as they turned onto the street with Neil's house. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that question."

"I wouldn't have asked it if I didn't."

Her jaw tightened. She did not want to be having this conversation right now. In fact, she really did not want to have this conversation at all. "Just forget it."

"No. We can't let this fester. Now tell me what is bothering you."

Makoto stopped walking and turned to face him, "Do you really want to know what's bothering? What's bothering me is that no matter how many times I tell you that I do not want you to finance Heavenly Delights, that I don't need a backer, that I want to keep my own books even though I hate that part of running a business, you keep asking. You keep trying to convince me that you know what is best for my business! A business which is doing just fine thank you! I am not your current project!"

Neil grimaced and backed up a step. This had not been what he was expecting. He thought she was going to ask him to start working more from home and less from the bakery. "I don't think of you as a project."

"Really? Then why do I have to lock up my books so that you can't get into them? Why did your office call again today asking if I wanted them to send someone over? Do you really think that having someone else breaking me down instead of you would actually be better than you bugging me?"

"I… I just want to help. I get that you want to keep an eye on the books yourself, but there's no reason you can't have someone else do the detail work. I promise you'd still have complete control and know everything that is going on financially with your business."

"That's not the point, Neil!"

"What then?"

Makoto let out a sigh of frustration, "Are you listening to anything that I tell you? I'm not your project. I'm your girlfriend."

"I know you're not my project. I just want to help."

"That's the same thing. I love you, Neil, and I have the deepest respect for what you do, the way that you help people to make their dreams come true; I really do. But this dream, you can't help with. I need to do this; I need to do this without my boyfriend saving me – especially when I don't need saving."

"Makoto, Lightning, I want to be a part of your life. Is that really so bad?"

"You are. Every time you try a new recipe, you are helping me. Every time you come in at the end of a long day and give me a hug and a kiss, you are helping me. When you befriend my staff, you are helping me. And that's the kind of help I need. I need you to let me succeed. That's the support that I need from you. To trust me to be competent enough to do this on my own!"

Neil sighed as they started walking again, "I'm sorry. This isn't easy for me either, though."

"Then go!"

"What?"

"Go. For crying out loud, Neil, you can teleport." While there was still the same intensity, the same "shouting" quality to her voice she was speaking just over a whisper so that no one would overhear them. "Go on your discovery trips, talk with the villagers, and help them formulate their plans."

"I can't! Rei's awake but it'll be at least a day before she's recovered enough to fight, and then Michiru and Haruka will be going off planet. And…"

Makoto's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend, "You're as bad as Kevin. I'll be fine." They had reached the house. "I'm going to go make dinner. I suggest you remember why you fell in love with me to start with."

She stormed into the kitchen once he unlocked the door, and he knew that if he did not give her a bit of space, he was going to regret it.


	34. My Home Does Not Stink Revised

This is an updated version of the most recent chapter.

My exams are done. I won't find out if I passed for a while, but I may very well be ABD (All But Dissertation). I just returned from chaperoning our church kids at camp. There's a good chance I got H1N1 while I was there. Honestly, I don't feel that bad though. Anyway, now that life is calming down, I will be continuing the work on Enemy. Hopefully, I can get a chapter written a week (you know except when I go on vacation and stuff!)

* * *

"Michiru? Are you ready?" Haruka was growing impatient. Michiru didn't usually take more time than was truly needed to get ready, even for a concert. While Haruka knew that some of her impatience had to do with her own eagerness to go, Michiru was taking far longer than she should be to get ready.

Not hearing an answer, the blonde entered their bedroom, surprised to find her partner just sitting at the vanity, brushing her hair but not really paying any attention to the act or her hair. "Mermaid?" Haruka moved to her and gently grasped the hand with the brush, stopping her and taking the brush. "What's wrong, love?"

"'Ruka…" Snapped out of her thoughts, Michiru sighed a bit and stood from the vanity. "I'm not sure about this." She shook her head. "I think you should go to Uranus without me. I can go to Neptune when you get back."

Haruka froze as she stared at the woman she loved. After a moment she blinked, frowning, "You… don't want to go to Uranus with me?" The normally sure, normally confident woman felt as if she was suddenly teetering on the edge of a cliff.

Michiru frowned and turned to look at her, shaking her head. "No! That's not what I meant. I want to, Haruka. I do." She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her racer. "Of course I want to go with you, and I want you to go with me. I just don't know that it's a good idea."

Haruka looked down and gently tilted Michiru's chin up to look at her. "Then what is it, Michiru? Why aren't you sure that it's a good idea?"

"They attacked Hotaru's school! Our little girl…"

Haruka sighed and held Michiru close, her jaw clenching a bit as she remembered that fight. "I know. But we have to trust Sets and the others. They won't let her get hurt."

"And if they don't get there in time?"

The Senshi of Wind once again tilted her lover's chin up to look into her eyes. "Do you realize what it is that you just said? If Setsuna doesn't make it on time?" Haruka was no less protective of Hotaru than Michiru was, but Haruka knew that Setsuna would make sure that their daughter was fine while her other two mothers were gone. "Besides, love, do you really want to deal with the outburst if our daughter learns the reason we didn't go together?"

"I'm just worried about her, Zephyr. She's a child, and I just want her to be able to stay a child – to be a normal thirteen year old."

"She can't be normal, love. You know that. She can be no more normal than you or I can – than we were. I'm not even sure that she would want to be normal." She gently ran her thumb down Michiru's cheek, "Would you want to stop being Neptune? Truly?"

"It's part of who I am, love. You know that."

"And Saturn is part of who our daughter is. No, I wouldn't wish that burden on her, but I don't think she would want it to be any different."

"I know… I know… I just…" She sighed. Haruka was right, and she knew it. None of that changed how she felt; she just wanted her daughter to be safe, to make it to adulthood.

"I know." Haruka kissed her lover soundly and grinned. "Finish getting ready. We have a date with our parents. Five minutes, Michiru. Or I'm coming back in here to get you. Though honestly, you look fine to me."

"Five minutes… scoot."

***

Haruka had insisted that they go to Neptune first. While Michiru suspected that her partner's motives were less than wholesome, she did not argue with her. After all, appearances were considered much more important on Neptune than they were on Uranus; though Michiru doubted that they would really be a leading concern for either set of parents.

Michiru had not known what to expect from Neptune. She remembered what the now gas giant had been like during the Silver Millennium.

It had been a beautiful planet covered by a single ocean with islands, a few of significant size, but mostly archipelagos. Fresh water came both from springs on the islands and from purified ocean water.

The largest island, Nereid, had been the location of Neptune's capital, housing Tritan Castle where Salacia had grown up before beginning her training as Sailor Neptune. The island had been verdant and rich with life. But what Michiru most remembered was the sea life, more varied than even that of Mercury's oceans.

As the aquamarine glow began to fade from the two women, Michiru gasped at what she saw. She leaned back into the support which Haruka provided with her arms around her waist. "It's… not what I expected."

They were on Nereid, but rather than floating upon an ocean of water, the windows of the castle looked out upon the sea of gas which had become the composition of Neptune since the fall.

"It doesn't stink…"

Michiru turned to look at her lover, noting that they were still both surrounded by a slight glow. "Excuse me?"

"It doesn't stink. Both of our planets now have Methane gas as large percentage of their content. I thought it would stink…" She smiled wryly down at her, "Mine more than yours, dear. I'm just pleasantly surprised is all."

Michiru chuckled and shook her head. "I'm just glad we're standing on solid ground." She sighed as she looked around and slipped away from Haruka's hold. "It used to be so beautiful. Now it's… dead."

Haruka watched her lover meander around the castle, her heart aching for her. She knew that Michiru loved beauty, not out of a shallow place of judgment, but rather the vibrant life of which pleasant aesthetics were a testament. The lack of life on her home planet was not unexpected, but it still was difficult for the artist to accept, and Haruka knew it.

Finally, she returned to her blonde lover, holding her hand out to her. With a smile, Haruka took Michiru's hand, squeezing it gently and allowing the smaller woman to lead her as they explored further into the ruins.

When they reached the conservatory, Michiru was relieved to feel Haruka pull her close and hold her. "I…" She sighed as she took a breath. "I think I spent more time with my parents here than anywhere else, except perhaps the ocean." She smiled, "They never pushed me, you know. It was not about being the best or being perfect, but about being my best." She wiped away a tear, waiting until she had composed herself to move around the room.

Haruka watched her grinning, "If I remember correctly…" there was a twinkle in the Uranian's eyes as she spoke, "...your parents are not the only ones that you spent time in here with."

Michiru chuckled a bit as she turned back to see the woman who was her partner and lover in two lifetimes. "Mmm… after we meet with my parents, love." She knelt down to pick up a metronome, running her fingers over the remnant of the musical room.

"Fair enough."

Warm laughter rang out in the conservatory, "I'm very glad that the two of you can practice that much restraint."

Michiru turned seeing her parents. Her mother was sitting at the piano with her husband's hand resting on her shoulder. "Mother! Father!" She moved quickly, but gracefully to them, not even aware of the slight changes which happened in her as she did so.

"Salacia." Her mother stood, and the two women embraced, kissing each other on the cheek. "It's good to see you, dear. We've been waiting."

Her father gently stroked her aquamarine hair, "And watching. You have grown into a beautiful woman."

The Queen of Neptune looked over her daughter's shoulder and smiled. "Haizea. It's good to see that you no longer feel the need to sneak around to be with Salacia."

Haruka smiled and bowed to the monarchs. "I'm sorry that I ever felt the need to do so, Majesty."

"So are we." The King pulled his daughter into a hug, kissing her forehead. "But not as sorry as we are that you felt that need, dear one."

Salacia smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She returned the hug tightly. "I'm just glad that we realized we could before the end came." She sighed as she held to her father, her mother now stroking her back. "I miss you both; I miss Neptune."

"I know, dear. But you have no idea how glad we are that you do not have to be so lonely this time. Oh, I know you two had each other, but for so much of the time you had to be alone, guarding the system and the Alliance. The fact that you are not alone, that you can be with the other Senshi…" Her mother smiled, "We're happy for you, Salacia."

"And proud of you. You have done what we have always expected of you. You have become the best that you can be. You are a beautiful young woman."

"And now that you've opened your heart, not just to Haizea, but to the other girls, to Angerona, you've become so much more than we ever dreamt. You can't know how proud we are of you, how happy for you to have this second chance."

Salacia brushed away the tears that had formed at her parents' words. "Thank you." It was not something she ever admitted to the others, something that no one other than Haruka knew, but she preferred her current life to the Silver Millennium. She missed her family, missed her home, but there had been things she'd missed as the Senshi of Neptune. To discover that her parents understood, Salacia could not imagine any greater gift that they could have given her.

The Queen kissed her daughter's forehead. "You've always had our blessing, and you already bear the talisman. You have demonstrated fully all of the blessings of Neptune. There is nothing more you need, but I believe I can give something that you want." She took her daughter's hand and guided her to the window, "Pull out your mirror."

Nodding, Salacia did so, handing it to her mother. The Queen only took a moment to call up the image she wanted. Smiling, she handed the mirror back to her daughter.

Salacia frowned at first as she looked at the image, shaking her head. "No… please, no."

"Shh… watch a moment longer."

Salaica did so and gasped at what she saw; watching entranced until a tear hit the glass and interrupted the picture.

"How?"

Her mother shook her head, "I can't answer that question. Just know that it can happen, my dearest."

The King joined his daughter and wife, kissing his daughter's head, "We hope you'll have everything you've ever wanted, Salacia. Be happy. You have our blessings and love always."

"Thank you. I love you."

She stood in their embrace until they stepped back and faded from view. Before she could sag, Haruka caught her, holding her tight.

***

Haruka noted that the differenced between Michiru and Salacia were minimal. Perhaps that was because she had had her memories for so long; it had been years since either of them recognized a difference between their former selves and their current incarnations. However subtle the differences were, Salacia was the one who accompanied her to Uranus, both having straightened their hair and clothes after their time alone on Neptune.

"It doesn't stink here either, Zephyr." Haruka laughed as Salacia reminded her of her own comment before the amber glow had even faded.

"I didn't expect it would, Mermaid. Not since Neptune didn't." The Senshi of Wind took a deep breath as she looked around. So much was different about her home. The desert planet had also been replaced by a gas giant, but the wind which always blew was the same, and for a moment she closed her eyes to luxuriate in the feel of it against her skin.

Salacia smiled as she watched her, content to stay near until Haruka felt the need to look around.

Oberon Castle was different from the palaces of the other planets of the Silver Millennium. It was smaller, not because the Uranians could not afford the magnificent edifices of the other capitals, but because they preferred to be outside, to have open space around them, to feel the wind that was said to be the spirit of the kingdom itself.

After a moment of just feeling the wind, Haruka smiled down to Salacia. "This is not where we'll find them. They wouldn't be in the castle."

"No, I don't suppose they would." She grinned as she felt Haruka's power envelop them both again, moving them from the castle to top of the nearest mountain, laughing warmly as she noticed how much stronger the wind was here.

"Ah…. I think I could stay here forever." The warrior held her lover tightly for a moment before releasing her to open herself to the wind. She grinned over to Salacia, "Have I ever mentioned how much I love to watch the wind play with your hair?"

"Many times, Zephyr… I cannot remember the last time that I've seen you so happy." She smiled to her, but did not move closer to her, allowing her to have time to enjoy the wind.

"Neither can I, Haizea. Welcome home."

Salacia smiled as she watched Haruka undergo her own changes, grinning as the woman's hair lengthened significantly, though it remained short.

"Papa." Haizea turned seeing her parents, their hands brushing each other's as they stood proud before her. "Mama."

Her mother kissed her cheek, as her father squeezed her shoulder. "You were right, dear. She did not even take a moment to look through the castle."

The Uranian King's laugh was deep, "She's a true daughter of the Heavens. I never doubted that she would know where to find us."

"On the heights, as close to the Heavens as a mortal may come, the gods grace us with their spirit." Haizea quoted the proverb. "The wind is sadly lacking on Earth…"

"But you've managed to catch it, Haizea. Even before you woke, your heart knew your true home. It may not be what it once was, but you are always welcome here."

"Even more importantly," The Queen spoke, her eyes shining with pride and love for her daughter, "you carry your home with you wherever you go. You have learned the one lesson I worried about for you as we watched you grow: when to be a gale that would shake the world, and when to be a breeze that could bring solstice and healing." She gently cupped her daughter's chin, looking into her eyes.

"Ever the warrior, I never questioned your ability to shake the very foundations of the earth. I'm glad to see that you have learned how to be gentle, how to nurture. You've always been protective, and Salacia," the Queen smiled to the other woman, letting her know that she was not forgotten or ignored, "could always bring out your gentle side, but you never let anyone else in."

The King briefly interrupted his wife, "Salacia, you should know that we have always been grateful for your influence on our hurricane."

Salacia curtseyed to them both. "It has always been my pleasure."

"Oh, we know…" Salacia could not help but to blush at the laughter that was in the King's eyes. Uranus had always been almost as open a society as Venus.

"Papa…" Haizea sighed, though Salacia did not miss the laughter which lingered just beneath the surface.

"Be nice, dear." The Queen turned back to her daughter, "I'm glad you've learned to be open to others, dear. We're proud of you."

"We are indeed proud of you. Like Salacia, there is nothing more that you need from us. You are a true daughter of Uranus, and through you our people continue to live. You have the Space Sword, and have used it with honor. The fullness of Uranus is yours." Her father sighed, "And we do not have the ability to grant you a glimpse of the future as our Neptunian friends do."

Haizea nodded, "I understand, Papa. It's fine."

"But we would give you something, dear." Her mother grinned, "A reminder to trust yourself, to trust your judgment. A time will come when you will have to make a hard choice, and you will feel that no matter what you do, you will lose. Trust yourself, my dear; you will make the right decision, and you will be rewarded for it."

Feeling Salacia's hand slip into hers, Haizea smiled, "Thank you." She breathed deeply as her parents embraced her. "I love you."

"And we love you, dear one. We are always with you."

Before her parents faded from view, they conferred with one another, before the King nodded and they turned back to her. "There might be nothing more that you need from us, but there is one more thing we can give you." The King grinned, "A blessing of Uranus that perhaps you had forgotten."

Haizea's eyes widened, and Salacia gasped.

The Queen giggled, "I believe that they have, in fact, not forgotten it." She turned to her daughter. "The choice is yours, Haizea."

She shook her head and looked to Salacia, "No the choice is ours. Salacia?"

"I… it… it would… I mean…"

Haizea moved to Salacia and wrapped her arms around her, "Is that what you saw in the mirror?"

Salacia nodded, and Haizea smiled, "I've always known you wanted that eventually. And selfishly, I'd prefer this." Salacia smiled up to her as Haizea leaned down and kissed her soundly.

Before the two could answer, the King smirked, "I thought that might be your answer. Haizea, come here. Alone."

Haizea nodded and released Salacia. Though it was not strictly necessary, the avatar of Uranus knelt before her parents. The Queen and King grinned at one another, and placed their hands upon their daughter's head. The light of the magic that poured forth from them was more than Salacia could bare, and she had to look away.

When she turned back, Haizea was standing, and looked the same as she had before, save the twinkle in her eye.

"You're welcome." With warm smiles, the King and Queen of Uranus disappeared, leaving the two alone.


	35. Who Are We Fighting?

AN: Part of the hold up is that I don't do so great with battle scenes. So apologies ahead of time.

This is pre-beta-ed. It will be updated once it has been beta-ed and replaced.

Going to the beach for a week tomorrow. Will take the lap top. Might or might not write while at the beach.

* * *

"They're getting stronger. We can't continue to just gather information." Libra was pacing which brought a smirk from the lips of her companion.

"Concerned the scales are tipping in their favor perhaps?"

Libra growled, "You know, I really hate it when you use my own elements against me."

"I know." Her companion, a woman with long blue hair wrapped her arms around Libra. "But I've never fought fair."

Libra laughed as she leaned back into the other woman, "But the answer is yes, though that shouldn't be possible! Justice is on our side…" She sighed, "I don't understand why we aren't doing more to weaken them. Instead, they're using us to become stronger, and if we're not careful, they're going to become too strong for us."

"No, they'll just become too strong to take on you alone. You forget that we're all a team. I think it's time we talk to the Mistress."

Libra smiled as she turned and kissed her blue haired partner, "Thank you."

Aquarius waggled her eyebrows. "Mmm… you really wanna thank me?"

***

Kunzite was thankful for small favors. There was no question that this new monster was significantly stronger than the ones they'd fought up to this point. He had to admit, to himself at least, that his pride was rather injured by the fact that this youma was much stronger than anything they sent after the Senshi in the Dark Kingdom. However, no one was missing; none of the girls were in comas from using their crystals; no one was traveling to another planet; and none were stuck in surgery or fighting fires or any of the other inescapable demands of their normal lives.

Despite that, they were defeating themselves. As he took a moment to assess the battle field, that was the inescapable realization. The enemy was strong, but he was not convinced that the three youmas were the problem. No, the problem was the fact that they were not fighting as a team.

Every time Mercury stopped to use the Mercury Computer to discover weaknesses, to try to figure out how to turn the odds, Zoisite moved to shield and defend her. Kunzite did not miss the tightening of the blue-haired senshi's jaw at that, nor did he miss that the moment she slid the visor away and communicated the new information, using hand signals to describe her suggestions, that she moved out of the area of Zoisite's protection. The commander of the Shitennou also saw the anger and hurt that lanced through the eyes of the youngest of the Prince's defenders.

The commander had thought, had hoped, that they had resolved their issues upon returning from Mercury, but it seemed that no one, including Zoisite, was immune from the need to protect the genius. Instead, the two barely spoke to each other, as Mercury minimized the amount of protection that Zoisite was allowed to provide her. Kunzite appreciated Mercury's abilities as a strategist, but he would have been much more comfortable to have the two of them collaborating.

They, however, were not the only problem. Despite the clear indication that Mercury wanted Jupiter and Nephrite to pair with Venus and himself against the larger of the youma, reality was not working as well as theory. The reasoning was sound. Neither Venus nor Jupiter was able to heal if the new, larger youma had a human at its core. As some of the stronger warriors, they should have been able to keep it distracted while the others took care of the smaller ones.

Yet once again Nephrite was having to pull his shadow back into himself as Jupiter's lightening struck uncomfortably close to it. Nephrite shot Jupiter a look, but she had jumped aside to charge up again while Venus sent chains to encircle the youma. Kunzite caught Nephrite's eye and the two nodded, using their swords to keep the youma too busy to untangle itself. He felt bad for Nephrite, but he was having the same difficulties synching to Venus. He found it hard to remember that they usually fought beautifully together. However, today, when they had tried him energizing her energy, they had both been painfully shocked, and not tried it again.

Mars and Jadeite, fortunately, were not having the same problems. The smaller youma that they were attacking along with Moon and Endymion—Kunzite hated to think of his Prince as "Tuxedo Mask"—would not have much longer before either Moon or Mars would manage to heal it.

As Mars sent a fireball at the youma, from about two feet to the right of where she appeared to be, Jadeite danced out of the way of the inferno while Moon's tiara sliced the youma from the opposite direction.

Kunzite could not afford to watch that fight as he needed to focus on stepping back from the youma he was attacking when Minako's chains were in place and Jupiter yelled, "Supreme Thunder Blast!" He was gratified that this time the lightning did not stray towards his Second, though he was dismayed to see how little the combination of conductive metal and electricity had fazed the monster.

A quick glance to his left showed Kunzite that whatever Mercury had figured out regarding the second of the smaller of the creatures must have been exactly what they needed. Zoisite and Uranus were providing backup and distraction while Neptune and Mercury combined their water attacks.

He had been struck by the fact that as the Senshi tapped more fully into their elements, they no longer had to shout out their attacks, having a more organic connection to the magic and the elements. Mercury and Neptune joined hands, blue and teal lights melding together as the youma was inundated by water. The water then wrapped around monster, and when it finally dissipated, a young woman slept.

Kunzite blinked as he realized that the woman was indeed sleeping peacefully rather than appearing to have been knocked out. However, his attention was called back to the youma he was fighting as his shoulder nicked by its sword, Venus' chain being the only thing saving him from a more serious injury.

The look she gave him clearly asked, "Which one of us needs protecting?" A man who wore his feelings more expressly on his face would have grimaced, but instead he resumed fighting, hoping that Mercury and Zoisite could provide a better strategy than the one they were currently using.

***

Saturn slid in to check on the woman while Mercury, feeling victorious and forgiving smiled to Zoisite, as she again brought out the Mercury computer, getting a fuller read on the larger youma. She frowned at what she saw, and while Zoisite worked to keep the shield around both of them and Saturn and the woman.

"Mercury, what is it?"

She glanced at him. "It's going to take all of us." She glanced to towards the ever watchful Neptune and Uranus and then back to Saturn. "All of us."

Mercury heard Zoisite's soft curse. "They're going to be hell to deal with after this."

"I know…"

Zoisite turned to look at the Senshi he loved, careful of his wording because he knew better than anyone else how much she hated being protected. "Mercury…"

She nodded, "I know… Defense and Strategy are my specialties. If I hold back, I can communicate changes and keep Saturn back until the last minute. Pluto can help me defend."

The surge of pride that went through Zoisite had to be ignored so that he could focus. "I could…"

She shook her head. "No. I'm sure Neptune and Uranus would appreciate that, but no, with Pluto, Saturn and I'll have enough defense when I need to be doing calculations. You should fight."

"Mercury… if something happens to you…"

"If something breaks through to us, then it's gone really poorly. Focus on fighting, Zoisite."

A flare of light caught their attention and they looked up to see Silver and Red fire sweeping through the remaining smaller youma. "Go help the others. Take Neptune and Uranus with you."

Zoisite nodded as Pluto silently moved to stand beside Mercury, her nod and slight smile reassuring both of them that this was the right choice.

***

Mars and Moon did not combine their powers in the same way that Mercury and Neptune had. Their powers did not have the same similarity as the Senshi of Water and the Senshi of the Deep. Instead, when the four fighters who had been fighting the youma realized that it was weakened, Tuxedo Kamen and Jadeite stepped back, and from opposite sides, Moon and Mars nodded at each other.

Silver light enveloped Moon while red embraced Mars. The pure light which flowed from Moon joined Mars' fire, spiraling around youma, silver and red light purifying the creature until man who had been at it's core was sleeping peacefully.

Mars glanced over, seeing that they were down to the one larger youma. She noticed the expression on Mercury's face and glanced to Moon and she joined her and the two men, "I think she's got our answer ready."

Moon looked over and frowned, "But she's not happy about it. All right, let's find out what the strategy is."

Kamen was looking in the direction of the larger youma and then back to the small group, "You two go find out, Jadeite and I are going to join the others."

A glance over at them had Mars smirking as she and Moon ran over to get the word from their genius. "I thought Jadeite and I were the ones supposed to be constantly fighting."

Moon glanced over at her friend, "Be nice." She knew that Mars was trying to break the tension. Four of their best fighters, and no ground had seemed to have been gained against the youma. She desperately hoped that Mercury had an answer.

Neptune and Uranus were also running over to join the others, and as the gale and wave hit the youma, Moon was relieved to see that there was a bit of break through. Perhaps this would not be the final battle.

"Mercury?"

Mercury looked up, her expression sober. "It's going to take all of us Senshi." She did not express any doubts about the fact that not all of them had tapped into their Crystals yet, but Moon saw it in her eyes.

"But it needs to be weakened first. It does not have any particular weaknesses. Strong attacks, don't give it time to recover. Physical and magical. Keep it on it's toes." There were enough of them that even with Venus and Kunzite and Jupiter and Nephrite being out of synch, they should be able to wear the creature down.

"We're going to hold Saturn back." Moon glanced over to see Saturn's jaw tense at that slightly. "We don't need any more conflict. Pluto and Saturn will provide me cover as I monitor the fighting. If I notice any developments, any weaknesses that grow, or weak areas, I'll signal. Moon, your attack, like Saturn's is best at the end. Keep an eye on me. When the three of us join you, it'll be time for all of us to use our powers to defeat the youma."

Moon and Mars nodded, Mars running to join the others and communicate the commands. Moon took a position between the main fighting and Mercury, so that she could communicate any signals, as well as using the tiara when there was an opening.

With all of them focusing on the youma, it was not long before Mercury, Saturn, and Pluto were joining the others, the Shitennou and Kamen fading back enough get out of the way of the girls' attacks.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

The rest of the girls tapped into their crystals, sending the poor energy of their planets to the youma. The result was not immediate. But after less than a minute the youma exploded with a scream. The human who had been corrupted, continued to scream as the healing power surrounded him, resisting even once he was no longer a youma.

With a final growl, he was over taken and passed out, but all the Senshi looked at each other with confusion as they released their energy.

Venus took command immediately, "Mars? Mercury?"

Mars focused on the unconscious human, her eyes growing wide with alarm. "He was willing."

Mercury nodded as she assessed him with the visor. "The energy readings are different… he is clinging to the dark energy. I agree with Mars' assessment. He was, or at least has become willing."

There was laughter and the looked up to see their red-haired enemy joined by a new blue-haired one. It was the one with the blue hair who was laughing. "Of course he was. As my partner can tell you, justice is on our side. Why would anyone be loyal to any but the side of the righteous?"

"Until next time…" The blue haired woman, wrapped her arm around the other's waist, and in a swirl of water, the two disappeared.

***

No one spoke for a moment. As the silence grew, Mercury and Saturn moved to check on the two sleeping victims, while Moon tried to purify the willing one. Still no one spoke, and there were glances and looks that set Kamen's teeth on edge.

"We need to have a meeting."

Kunzite nodded. Venus' jaw clenched but she nodded as well. Still no one else moved. Mercury and Saturn returned, and Mercury reported, "They'll be fine." As the sirens sounded, Mars moved to collect Moon as the group headed back to the Temple, for a meeting that all of them knew would be uncomfortable but was necessary.


End file.
